


Believe

by Evsi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Did I say i twisted this one big time, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Waverly Earp, Multi, Nicole Haught is a Mess, Nicole have a 'boyfriend', Sex, Smut, The story is twisted around, and think she is straight, but just in the start, church, of course there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi
Summary: Walking into Shorty’s Nicole felt more at home and alive, than she had done for the longest period.Nicole had been raised in the church all her life…and had been to almost every service…and had been a strong character in the community…always helping out…always making sure that everyone was included...Except herself.Nicole believe she is straight....and in a 'relationship' with a man...well at least sort of...and Waverly is big ol lesbian!
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 110
Kudos: 415





	1. Shorty's

**Author's Note:**

> I have twisted and turned the story, just because I couldn't help myself....again!
> 
> There will be mentioning of homophobia / language. And a bit angst.....I will leave tag's along the way. 👌
> 
> Have fun and be kind.
> 
> xx  
> -Evsi 🌿

Walking into Shorty’s Nicole felt more at home and alive, than she had done for the longest period.  
She couldn’t explain it…the dusky atmosphere, the smell of stall beer, the cheesy music and the western looking appearance…she just took it all in, all the senses everything…and it wasn’t because Nicole was used to be in a bar…just the opposite…in fact she had only been to bars and clubs due to her work of duty…in her 26 years she had been drunk twice…and it had been fun…but it was not something that was normal in her family…in fact it was more of a sin than anything else…well that and then being a homosexual and she thanked the god above or whatever she was praying to, that she wasn’t one…because the treatment her church had giving the non-heterosexual, was in fact disgusting as hell…sending their children away to conversion therapy camp's to get the gay tendencies knocked out of them…like they actual had a choice!!…

Nicole had been raised in the church all her life…and had been to almost every service…and had been a strong character in the community…always helping out…always making sure that everyone was included…helping teach in church school at Saturdays when her work schedule allowed it...together with her ‘boyfriend’ Samuel.  
But the fact that Nicole didn’t believe in god...or in anything other than the universe was not something she said out loud…she just kept it inside and swallowed whatever she would believe in and hide it away…

She had been living in Toronto all her life and the last couple of years she had been living together with her ‘boyfriend’ it was a paring that the church had made and Nicole and Sam had followed their orders…they lived together under the same roof but had separate rooms….they acted like a couple in every aspect of life…and they were a great couple to…beautiful on the inside and out, really complimenting each other….and everyone who was near them would actual believed that they were in love, that they were the perfect couple, the perfect match….but the truth was different…the fact that Nicole was not ready to bond herself for life with Sam, was something they hid away from the church. from their families…he was a good man no doubt about it…Christian in every aspect…and noble to... only reason that Nicole have had sex before marriage was due to way too much alcohol, together with Sam, once! Honestly it had been a bad experience and she was not in the place where she said…YES I wanna do this again…so she didn’t….  
All the high members of the church had begun to push to her, make comments about her ‘single status’ and not being a real woman due to lack of her marriage with Sam…  
But Sam was a patient man…even when Nicole had with open heart told him that she was not sure if they were meant to be… even when she had pointed out the fact that she was missing something in her life…and even when she had told him she needed to try her skills as a police officer elsewhere, he had stood by her decisions and guided her along the way…knowing that that Church had paired them for a reason and she would come back the moment the pressure from the real world laid too heavily on her shoulders…so Nicole had done something, no one had believed she would do…never had questioned the fact, if Nicole was happy in her life, with her life, with the chosen partner…with the control that laid in this giving life she had.

Nicole wasn’t happy, she was missing out on whatever she couldn’t pin point. Something stood out to her…and a gaping emptiness of something she could not make out, it was shadowing her in her life…she felt off, she felt insecure...even though she was one heck of a police enforcer…and was loved and liked by everyone in the community…she was tall and had the most stunning red hair, she was beautiful, so beautiful, but she couldn’t see it….something was lacking...and before she pushed herself down the aisle to make a commitment for life…she wanted to figure out what was missing.  
So the mail that had been hide away for some time now, had been responded and Nicole had been offered at replacement in a small town called Purgatory…when she had seen the name of the town it had just been so fitting…and appealed to her …Purgatory…she had chewed on the name for a bit...and found herself confident that this was where she needed to be.. so after a long conversation with Sam she had taken the position and with a promise to come home after a year…she had giving this a year, and Sam had willingly said that it was a great choice but she had to come home at least once every other month for start…till the end of the year were she then should come back home and they could settle down and be married and start their family.  
He was confident that this was how it would be and Nicole should have the opportunity to see some part of the world before they committed themselves truly to the church… Nicole had felt that she was choking by his words…but had agreed to this...she knew that otherwise, she was not able to leave Toronto.  


And now…she walked into the bar…Shorty’s… with a clean sheet…or at least none of them, knew who she was, where she was from, what she had been back home…the only thing people knew about the mystery Nicole Haught was that she was the sheriffs new employee and she apparently should be one heck of an officer…with an aim to die for…so to speak….  
The brunette behind the bar seemed cocky as hell, confident, fun and fucking out of control in a very positive way….the vibes that came from her just hit Nicole strait away...she placed herself at the bar and the brunette greeted her.

“Officer, what ya having?” she asked with a cocky smile and Nicole answered.

“Just a coke please.”

“You are new …right?” the brunette asked again and threw her hand toward her and Nicole took it and shook it.

“Yes…yes I’m new…Officer Nicole Haught” she said and smiled with confident in her voice.

“Uhh Miss Haughty…welcome to Purgatory… I’m Wynonna” she placed her drink before Nicole and started again.

“So what brings a lovely gal like you around the edges of hell?” Stating the obvious of her hometown of Purgatory.

“Well work obviously…I got an offer I could resist…so here I am.” Nicole said with a hand gesture

“Yes here you are…and what a joy to actual see some female action in that police department…I’m sure Waverly must be truly exited…”

“Waverly?...uhm is that someone I should know of? “ Nicole asked a bit off, but she was curios.

“Uhm, probably not yet…yet. She is working on different cases as a researcher for Nedley…so you will probably see her occasionally…but it’s only part time.  
I believe she would think that it is good with some other females around the cop shop, other than just her that is…uh excuse me a moment” Wynonna said walked out of the back door, to what Nicole would believe was the kitchen.

She nursed her coke a bit and took in every felling of this place, she felt free.

“Fuck me, this day have been a waaay to long.” She heard a voice sigh next to her, so Nicole turned and she saw a tiny brunette reach over the bar and grapped a bottle of whiskey and before Nicole could act upon what she just have witnessed, the tiny brunette had downed the first shot and was pouring the second already.

“Sorry pretty lady, do you want one?” she offered Nicole and all she could do was shake her head it was weird, she had lost her way to use her language...this women next to her did something to Nicole and she had never even seen her before.  
She cleared her throat.

“Hmm. Sorry miss, and no thank you…but aren’t that stealing” the woman took in Nicole’s appearances

“Oh shit I sat next to a narc… god dammit…uhmmm sorry…you’re new right?” she pointed with her glass toward Nicole, who just glared at her….she downed her second shot.  
“Uhm okay, Hi, should have introduced myself here…I’m Waverly” she said with a chipper voice and gave her, her hand and Nicole took it and some weird connection sparked between them…Nicole pulled her hand back as if she had been burned…

“Hi, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught…the new officer of PPD”

“Uhhh nice…then were going to work together at some point…I am doing consulting jobs at the cop shop…well that’s when I don’t teach the suckers in high school about Latin and ancient stuff...that is.”  
She waved her hand in front of her took the bottle and poured another shot and downed it before Nicole could do or say anything…so when shot number four was lined up, Nicole placed her hand on Waverly forearm.

“Are you okay” she asked quietly…she had never seen this kind of behavior before and the way Waverly was downing those shot’s just gave Nicole a weird sense of something was wrong, other than the statement that Waverly had said when she sat down next to Nicole.  
Waverly glanced at her…

“Hmm….Yes thank's” she said not knowing if she should say anything further.

“It’s just that…stealing whiskey and downing 4 shot’s within...” Nicole looked at her watch  
“3 minutes and 43 second”

Waverly downed her fifth shot and slammed the glass onto the counter.  
“Number five in 3 minutes and 56 seconds…not a record…but not bad either….I’m not stealing…I know that’s what its look like…but I own the bar…partly anyways…” and before she could say anything further Wynonna walked out from the back

“WAVES!!... I was just talking about you, to out new red Haught pepper here, she just your type…”

“Excuse me, what type…I’m…” Nicole said with a flat expression to her face...

“Yes you’re a cop…right…I mean…that’s the thing that Waverly do to…being part of the force” Wynonna said with a shrug and Nicole seemed to relax.  
Waverly bumped her shoulder into Nicole… and winked at her.

“Relax Haughty… and take this shot I believe you gonna need it…are you still on duty?” Waverly asked with a cocky smile and knew she would get the new officer wasted and Nedley would be proud of Waverly to get her to loosen up…  
And if anyone could make someone welcoming to town it was the fucking Earp sisters…one more wild than the other…never go drinking with an Earp except you agreed to get the worst hangover in history, because the gene pole of the Earp’s…hangovers was not something that came easily…and thank you for that.

“So pretty lady…are you or are you not on duty?” Waverly asked her again and Nicole could not get why she felt so intrigued by the beautiful brunette with hair for days and strong muscular toned arms, smooth skin and her pretty smiles…god she is beautiful…how would it feel to run my hands through her hair….touch her skin, Nicole shoke her head in disbelieve of herself …what the fuck is wrong with you…

“I’m… off…. duty….pretty lady yourself….” She smirked back, but not with confidence as she would have liked.

“Awesome “Waverly said and gave her a shot.

“Cheers welcome to Purgatory” she smiled and they downed the shot…Nicole seemed to be caught on fire and her face all twisted.

“Ughh how can you drink this...shit it’s strong” Nicole got out and both Wynonna and Waverly laughed…

“Yeah but it works” Wynonna said a poured their glasses once again, knowing her sister she would get the redhead drunk in a haze.


	2. I’m not gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she noticed the room…where the fuck am I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the best.  
> Thank you all you comment's and kudos.
> 
> so from the bottom of my heart...THANK YOU!🙏🏼
> 
> Xx  
> Evsi🌿

Nicole’s head was aching…how was it even possible to have such a big headache, the light was to sharp, the sound on her alarm was too loud, the body pressed against her was to warm….what the hell Nicole flinched and scramble out of the bed staring at the apparently naked body lying in the bed…fuckfuckfuckfuck…what is this, she looked down on herself an noticed that she had her panties on but no bra…what the fuck…her heart was pounding hard in her ribcage…  
Head spinning and her face more flustered than she had ever felt it before…  
She took the blanket from the bed and pulled it around her body…  
Then she noticed the room…where the fuck am I.

Nicole found her uniform spread all over the floor in the room…still having no memory of what had happened last night…she pulled her clothes on and scrambled to a door the might lead into the toilet…luckily enough it did and she fled out there to take a look at herself and splash some water on her face to be freshen up a bit…gosh she smelled like bad beer and bad choices…and the hickey she had near her collarbone did not do anything good for her…fuck…..not knowing where she was or who was laying in the bed in the next room…apparently It had looked like a woman….

…shit I’m gonna burn in hell for this…

She slowly opened the door and was instantly greeted by a smiling brunette who sat up in bed trying to get her hair up in a bun.

“And good morning to you…I thought you had fled the perimeter” she said with a cocky smile

“Uhm not yet…but I won’t be long…I have to go to work... not to be rude or anything….it’s just… where am I?…and maybe you can enlighten me on what happened last night.. Giving the hickey I have on my collarbone it seems like an interesting night,” she asked all confused.

“You are home with me…don’t you remember anything…??” 

“Argh No…I cannot say I do.” 

“Hmm okay, you came with me home…you were drunk, like so drunk. And we could find your address and you had trouble telling, so I brought you here and yes it was an interesting night no doubt about it…hmmm that was not bad at all.” Waverly smiled at her and Nicole stared at her with huge eyes before looking down…

“Okay thanks maybe I should head out of here…” still looking down

“let’s go check if Wynonna are gone already else you can get a ride with her….we live a bit out from town.”

“Wait do you live together with Wynonna” Nicole looked all confused and could get the puzzle to add up…  
“Are you…?”

“No we are sisters…Wynonna is my big sister….and we live together in our family homestead…”

“Okay…that makes sense.”  
If Nicole wasn’t confused, this made her even more…she could not remember a damn thing from last night and the hickey and the pressure between her legs told her a story that she couldn’t figure out. She followed the tiny brunette downstairs and they caught Wynonna just on the way out of the door.

“Nonna…can Nicole drive with you to the cop shop?” she asked her sister.

“holy crap how is it possible that you are even alive…I did not see that on coming…geez you almost ran us dry from whiskey last night Naughtyhaughty” she winked and Nicole could swear the cheeks was redder than red.

“Wow…thanks’…I guess” 

“Nonna behave would you,” Waverly said and dashed her sister on the shoulder.

“Okay, Haughtstuff let’s roll” Wynonna said and walked out the door. And Nicole turned to Waverly

“Thank you for letting me crash here and taking care of me….just one question. Did we…uhm…” Looking at her feet.

“If you ask if we had sex, then no, I normally prefer my counterpart to be awake and conscious.” She walked in front of Nicole tiptoed and took her head between her hands and kissed her deeply on her lips….  
Nicole was so surprised that she just let it happen and melted into the kiss… when Waverly pulled back Nicole did not know were to look, but Waverly placed a finger under her chin and raised her head…

“But you did kiss me a lot…..like a lot” she said and pulled down her shirt and shoved of a couple of hickeys.

“Oh my god…I’m so sorry Waverly. I …I...didn’t mean to.”

“I did…..but no worries it was just kissing, so no harm done.”

“Fuck…fuck...nonono, I am engaged to Samuel,” she said with a shock when reality hit her, she had kissed a girl.  
Stomping out of the house and leaving a truly surprised and disappointed Waverly behind her.

Sunday evening Waverly sat at the bar in Shorty’s and was doing some grading on her Latin classes…and Wynonna was wiping down the bar.

“Waves I really gotta ask you a question…?” Wynonna said leaning against the countertop with her arms holding the bar…she looked confused and like her mind was battling its own...

“Well then go on with it…I know I’m a girl but I cannot read your particular mind…wassup?” she put her pen down and took off her glasses and tossed them on the stack of papers that was flowing on the bar.

“Did you sleep with the redhead?”

“Was that your big question….woaw ….that must really have teared you apart huh…but no I did not...I’m not sure what the heck got into her…well it wasn’t me, that’s for sure” she giggled and Wynonna followed her.

“But you would like to right…she just have a swagger to her that draws you in don’t she?”

“YES…Holy shit are you kidding me I mean, she have so much swag…and fucking confidence...I mean the way she fucking pushed me against the wall next to the pool tables…fuck that was so cocky…and sexy as hell” she pointed at her sister who raised her hand for a high five which Waverly smashed.

“I know you’re my sister and all…but that did look hot as hell...so you didn’t do anything?” she asked and looked with curiosity at her sister.  
Waverly shoke her head

“Nope as soon as we got home…you know hands all over touching every part…we stripped down to our panties…god she have great boobs...I mean” Wynonna cut her off.

“Like perky tits…you just want to squeeze the nipple between you thumb and index finger…like that?” she hold up her fingers.

“YES exactly like that…god man, she is fucking beautiful,” Waverly lost herself in her thought’s…

“Does the carpet match the drapes???” Wynonna sniggered

“I don’t know? We never got to second base…she fell asleep on the bed…but I would give it to her though, she did drink a bottle of whiskey on her own…the fact that she could walk strait yesterday was really impressive.” In addition, Waverly was truly in awe.

“did you get her number or a date or was it just…because when she crawled into the car she seemed to just shut down completely….and she did not say anything at all before I dropped her off at the cop shop, only ‘thanks for the ride’ and the she staggered of into the building” Wynonna shrugged her shoulders.

“Nope, nada, nothing, ingenting… but I will tell you this…I kissed her just before she ran out of the door...and I could swear that she melted into the kiss like this was something she crawed… right??? And then she goes in total panic mode like fuck, fuck and then goes ‘fuck I’m engaged with Samuel’…so I don’t believe that this is gonna happen again...I mean I would not be sad if it did…she had to softest lips….damn” Waverly hand went to her own lips and she could feel the ghost off Nicole’s lips on them.

“WAIT WHAT….you mean she’s NOT A FUCKING LESBIAN UNICORN????” Wynonna shouted, she looked like someone had punched her hard and then taken away her candy…  
“That can’t be right…every move, every gesture…her clothes…no one have ever worn a flannel shirt like she does it….she just screams gay…my gaydar was on full speed on her and I’m not even gay….what the fuck…I don’t believe it...nope...she cannot be engaged to some dude…”

“What dude?” a man’s voice interrupted them….and Sheriff Nedley walked across the bar to the two sisters.

“NEDLEY” they shouted in unison

“Hey girly’s….so I just wanted to come by and first hand thank you ladies…” Wynonna pushed a glass with amber liquid over the bar to the Sheriff.  
“Thanks Nonna” he said and took a sip.  
“Ahrg...uhhh its strong today…well I want to thank you for welcoming our newest member of the Purgatory Police Department. I believe you did it quite well… I send her home yesterday with the world worst hangover and today she have been very quiet and not saying a word…other than what her works required of her…so job well done.” He high-fived them both.

“Sheriff I have a question…is she gay?” Wynonna asked tenderly

“Not that I know of…what I do know is that she is engaged to a man named Samuel…whom she is espousing in a year or so…”

“What?... But where is he and why haven’t we baptized him in whiskey then?” Waverly asked.

“Like you didn’t enjoy he wasn’t around” Wynonna snored and laughed aloud. Waverly slapped her arm hard and her cheeks became slight rouge with the fluster that hit her, just of thinking of how Nicole had handled her.

“Shut up, I asked Nedley” she looked at him with raised brows.

“He is in Toronto… okay you will get to know this sooner or later anyway, do to the fucking Earp legacy and you two always knowing what’s going on anyway… she have been taking the job to get away from Toronto for the next year, where she destined to return to her ‘fiancé’ and marry him, before they take their place in the church that they will be committed to…there you have it and you won’t tell a soul…” he threw his hands in the air.

“What the hell…are you fucking kidding my here Randy…Nicole Haught is gonna marry a dude within the year to be settled down to be …what? Committed to her church…is she even religious?” Waverly barked out

“I really couldn’t tell you…but you two will behave and play nicely…,” he pointed very seriously at them.

“Ohhhh trust me, Waverly have already been playing catch with her!” Wynonna smirked…

“What?” Randy Nedley eyes was big as teapots…  
“No you did not Waverly!!!….she is such a nice girl” he gave her his blaming sheriff eyes.

“Fuck you Randy, if anything she kissed me first, ask Wynonna how she pinned me to the wall and almost fucked me against it to!…so beg your pardon...that little sweet church Nicole isn’t so innocent after all…” She shot back.  
“And yes I liked it very much, thank you and she never striked me to be someone that was gonna get married to a guy…and if she asked me again I wouldn’t even hesitates…and trust me as the full-blooded lesbian I am, I would never have believed anything else than she was too.”

A thought hit Waverly…she had to go and apologize to her…she did just lounge herself into her arms yesterday and she did seem taken aback after…shit…Waverly knew she had completely misread it, but how could she have known when the beautiful redhead had kissed her so fiercely…

“Nedley is Nicole at work” she asked him

“Yes she have an hour or so left of her shift” before he could finish his sentence Waverly had already grapped her coat and was walking out of Shorty’s

“Remember protection baby girl” Wynonna yelled after her and Waverly just flipped the bird to her without turning around.

She walked the known path toward the cop shop….lost in her thoughts  
Waverly had always been the golden child…always a step ahead. In every aspect of life, she knew she was gifted, talented with a brain that worked faster than others did…she also always had a need of helping others in need…and that mattered everyone…if it was the animal shelter, the homeless shelter…the nursery home…volunteering at the hospital. If she could help, she would…  
She had always been a free spirit and when she had figured out that she was a lesbian she never did anything to hide it, she stood by it and was fucking proud of it…never had to justify to herself that it was okay to be gay…her sister Wynonna had already known…her aunt Gus have had a hunch.  
The only one that actual had said anything ‘bad’ was her friend Champ, who had hoped that he could one day hunt down his pray and get Waverly into the sack…but she had told him off when he more than once at a stupid high school party had tried his best moves. He had spat that it wasn’t fair that all the hot woman was either taken or gay… but other than that,…Waverly had never experienced anything bad from being openly gay, and honestly, if someone said something…would she even care…Nahh not one bit. She was raised to believe in herself. And be strong in whatever life would throw at her, she could never prepare for whatever the future would bring but if she greeted it with open arms it would definitely be an easier task to lead toward…

She was on most part positive and always saw the best in people till contra was proved…even now she saw the best in Nicole…sure she would lie if she said it hadn’t stung yesterday when Nicole in full –Waverly would call it ‘gay panic’ fled out of the house…because Waverly had for the longest period of time felt something more than this Is gonna be a quick fuck… and then to discover that she gonna marry a dude…that was so wrong…everything with Nicole screamed gay…maybe she hadn’t realized it yet…maybe she hadn’t experimented with herself…and maybe being in the church had done something to Nicole…who knew, but Waverly would go and apologize for her ‘attack’ yesterday…it wasn’t really the only reason she went, she actually wanted to talk to Nicole…

She closed the door behind her and walked up to the bullpen, Nicole sat at her desk behind it, head buried in a ton of papers and the stack that was next to her seemed even bigger. The facial expression on the redhead was serious and her brows was down deep.  
God she was beautiful, even with all the cautious line that’s was running across her forehead, the silky skin, the perfect shaped lips…her bright red hair….the way she leaned her elbow at the desk and rested he head on the palm so the fingers was nursing her neck….the sight made Waverly shiver…something was of…maybe Nicole Haught was not a lesbian, but she sure as hell was BI…and if not…well then Waverly was the straightest girl in the world….she snorted, because everyone knew that would be the biggest lie ever….everyone who knew Waverly also knew she like girls…pretty girls, smart girls well just girls in general.… and no man could ever say that she had been his prey…..even if they wanted to…because they all wanted to fuck the amazing hot and extremely beautiful Waverly who had hair for days and a smile that could kill and the most toned body, that even Champ Hardy was envious, of the muscles that was showing on the tiny brunette.

The snort most have brought Nicole’s attentions because she turned her head toward Waverly.

“Waverly” she said all starlet she hurried on her feet and came up to the bullpen.  
“Waverly…uhh Miss Earp what ...can I do for you?” she said with an expression Waverly could not read...but Nicole was fidgeting with her hands, so it would seem that she was nervous.  
Waverly wouldn’t want to make the gorgeous redhead unconfutable.

“Hi Nicole…I wanted to talk to you!” she said with a rather chipper voice and Nicole looked a bit scarred…

“Uhh…I don’t” Nicole started and Waverly would have none of it so she cut her off.

“Well I would like to apologize to you, for assuming anything yesterday... and jumping you while you obviously didn’t wanted me to kiss you yesterday” Waverly said and was sincerely in her every means, she never wanted to do any harm…and kissing Nicole had been good, breathtaking and something Waverly wanted again…but seeing Nicole here in front of her…she knew that it might not ever was gonna happen again.

“shhh” Nicole hushed her and the panic in her behavior was massive and she walked around the bullpen head spinning around to see if anyone was near and grapped Waverly arm and walked her out of the police station and Waverly was actually surprised with the redhead actions…once outside she let go of her.

“Look Miss Earp it’s me who is sorry…I should never…what I did to you...” 

“Wait Nicole…I wanted you to kiss me, so don’t tamper yourself with this…”

“Yeah but I do, because I didn’t want to kiss you…and I never should have…It was a mistake…you was a mistake….I’m not gay” Nicole said with so much distain in her voice.  
Waverly’s eyes almost popped out of her head in disbelieve…she was a mistake…wow…no one had ever said that before. Moreover, even if Waverly normally was a headstrong person…that did sting, that one hurted more than she knew.

“Wow…the mistake you pinned to the wall, the mistake you kissed so fiercely ,the mistake you wanted to fuck….wow I get it…” Waverly breathed out and the tears almost came out, but she managed not to spill them…  
“Wow…the mistake welcomes you to Purgatory”. Waverly said with a hand gesture, turned and walked away….not stomping not slumping but just a regular walk away from her own mistake…to have believe that she perhaps could be more than a friend…and if not, then just at least as a friend!

However, Waverly knew when she was defeated and this was definitely it. 

She heard Nicole call after her but she just raised her hand above her head and waved. This was a new feeling its wasn’t a heartbreak because she didn’t knew Nicole, but the rejection hurted like hell…Waverly had never been rejected like that…sure she had tried to hunt someone down, and then realize that it wasn’t reciprocated mostly because they was straight…but this…’you was a mistake…I’m not gay’…. Wow, you could have fooled me…

She entered shorty and both the sheriff and Wynonna looked at her as if they have seen a ghost.

“What the fuck are you looking at…?” she starred back at them.

“Ohhh just the thundercloud that walked in here with tears in her eye, baby girl what did just happened…it's not ten minutes since you left, and I know your stamina is sooo much longer than that.”  
Nedley looked at Wynonna with disgust…

“NO Randy…thin walls...remember?” Wynonna rolled her eyes at him.

“Ugh…well I just got brushed of…I was a MISTAKE apparently, and she never wanted to kiss ME….she never should have kissed me and finally she is not GAY…yeah fuck me…well I guess it’s gonna be fun, when we have to work together…” Waverly said with an annoyed voice.

“Uhh that’s gonna get good…can I please be a fly on the wall.” Wynonna called out.


	3. Fucking perfect day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’I kissed a girl and I liked it’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just..... have fun. 
> 
> Be kind🙏🏼  
> And merry Christmas   
> \- Evsi🌿

Nicole threw herself on the couch not sure how she felt, the whole weekend had been fucked up….well not exactly, it just felt like that….except for Friday…Friday had been so fun, and with the Earp sister helping her to be welcomed into town…that had been fun, giddy, super, exhilarated, intriguing, happy, free…even sexy …something she haven’t felt before…the freedom, partying without having to hide it or knowing she would be punished if she did…it had been fun.  
The pieces of the night had slowly creeped back to her consciousness and small pictures poppet up in her mind….the feeling of Waverly’s lips ghosted her and would probably hunt her for the longest period of times….if not for ever and if that wasn’t enough she would burn in hell for her sin…kissing a girl….she laughed a bit and started to sing a song that had been on her mind since Friday……’I kissed a girl and I liked it’….Nicole remembered when the song first came out and Katy Perry had taken over every single radio frequency with her chorus ‘I kissed a girl and I liked it’…she recalled that it had been a song that had been stuck with her, not because he could follow the line ‘I kissed a girl and I like it…but the thought did good with Nicole and she knew whenever it came up she had to act like she hated the song…but really…she loved every single word of it…provocative …especially if you had been raised by believers of The Great God above and all your life was creasing around that….fuck if anybody knew at home…she would be crucified….

But why did it feel so right if it was so wrong….god dammit. She sighed hard and rubbed her face, she sat up and crossed her legs in her sofa, pulled her phone out, to go through all the text’s and call she had gotten through the day...  
Samuel had called a couple of times and she had decline the calls and texted him that she would call later due to her work, she scrolled through their line of texting and she felt a ping of guilt…exactly not knowing why…the ting was, that she knew that she was supposed to marry Sam….

Did she want to?……no!!

Did she have a choice?……Apparently not!!

Would she like to choose herself?...…Yes please!!!

…but the giving life that she had, was not something to question…and still she did…why wasn’t she free to do what she wanted? Why did someone else decide that she was meant to be marrying a man that she romantically didn’t like? She had never had a feeling of belonging together with Sam, she had never felt the butterflies going berserk in her belly when he kissed her…it felt like her granny would kiss her.

  
Everything was so fucking …ugghhh perfect…at least that how it appeared….she didn’t love him…she didn’t wanted to marry him, or start a family and the last thing she wanted was to have his children, which was inevitably….in fact the idea of having sex with Sam ever again made her nauseous…he was just not her match…or type…and he would never be….because with him she was not free to choose….this was not the first time she had argued with herself about being in a place where she couldn’t be who she was…but that was a tricky question all by itself…who the fuck is Nicole Haught….and who do she wants to be.

When she had made the decision to come all the way out to Purgatory she had no expectation for what may come, but she knew she was testing herself, realizing that this was exactly what she needed to figure out who she was…and not being told to be someone…here she could be…she could experiment, she could actually have a drink without a raised brow and a hit in the black book with the High Priest.

The biggest question that was on her mind…

Was why?  
Why wasn’t she free to choose….?  
There was so many Why’s, So many angry Why’s so many tears in Why’s…and nobody ever seemed to understand her or reflect in her questions…of Why?

It was always…

Because the Great Lords says so!

Nicole couldn’t follow that line of thinking…she needed something constructive…something she could lean against and not just some word about a Great Lord….but questioning it in front of her family and the church was not something she would do.  
Her parent’s was there and the most protective persons ever…and her siblings too…but if she had confronted them with the questioning methods in the regime within the church, they would become incredibly mean and strictly…guiding Nicole to her chambers or the cupboard where she could read the bible till she had acknowledged her sins in asking questions like that….

She didn’t believe, never had and she never would…but she would be left…left alone…she knew if she broke with Samuel, they would abandon her for good….the Great Lord was everything…it was like they all was brainwashed Nicole inclusive… maybe she wasn’t brainwashed, but she knew that she did not belong in the church and had never did……and now she had started to see the light, see another path in her life…a more soothed path for her.

So her thought’s trailed back to the Earp sisters again.  
She had spent Friday night with two amazing woman…one more fierce than the other…Wynonna had been so fun, cocky…and she was fucking hilarious…and genuine welcoming her as a friend…Waverly had been everything, sweet kind cocky, sexy, funny amazing, and also welcoming her…and had just been so much more…so much more that Nicole wanted to discover, it was like she was drawn to her like a fucking magnet…and every time she tried to avoid her or go in another direction, she ended strait back at Waverly as sweet form…and that woman could hold her liquor…damn, Nicole threw a hand to her hair and tousled it for a bit…

She had been so mean to Waverly…like really mean…this was not who Nicole was, she was sweet and kind and always helping everyone…so how on the mothers green earth had she acted like that in front of Waverly, all she wanted was to apologies for maybe crossing a line she didn’t knew Nicole wanted to cross…and how the hell could Waverly had known anyway, because when Nicole had swallowed all the memories of Friday night with way too much whiskey…al she could see was how the evening had come along, she had in an act of bravery or stupidity clinched Waverly to the wall and kissed her madly…and the fact that Waverly had kissed her back…did come as a surprise for Nicole…she had the belief that Waverly was very straight….. Moreover, that she, Nicole, herself was straighter than straight…

However, it scared her, that she in the first place had kissed Waverly. She was shy when it came to physical interactions with other people….but that she been so brave (or stupid) and a bit too handsy.

Secondly, of how much she wanted to kiss Waverly.

Thirdly, how bad she had it for the tiny brunette, especially how she had kissed her goodbye Saturday morning and how Nicole had lingered in the kiss…

Fourthly, she was engaged to Samuel.

Fifthly,…it scared her like hell that she really really wanted to kiss Waverly again…and preferable never do anything else than that…To be able to hold, her kiss her, feel her, make love to her…even though she did not know how to.

That scared her a lot…everything with Waverly scared her…a lot

And that had been the reason for her outburst to Waverly about the mistake she was…fuck, she screwed that one up pretty bad…she was not a mistake oh contraire…she wanted to taste those beautiful lips again…but she also knew she couldn’t….Nicole had sinned…. this was so shitty….fuck..

Nicole collected herself so much, that she could moister and pressed the dial button to her fiancé. Two short rings and he picked up the phone.

“Hey Nicky” Sam said answering the phone. 

“Hey Sam, how is your day going?” Nicole asked with a chipper voice.

“Ohh thanks’ its really great, I missed you at the service today, there is a new girl that have found her path with us…her name is Rachel and I believe you to would have been soo great together”

“Wow that sound cool, well I can’t wait to meet her then…Sunday in 3 weeks …uhm just I think a can get a plane out Saturday noon, so I will be able to attend my mother’s birthday”

“Nicky that would be so good, the High’s would be pleased to hear that, I have to defend you all the time and it haven’t even been two month yet…but… aren’t you tired to be playing in the outskirts…”

“No Samuel, I’m not done…why would you ask that?” she was surprised.

“Nicky…I know I said I would be supportive…and I am…but I need you here…home with me…we need to wed…like soon. The High’s do not appreciated it. And I would like to start that family here….they look weird at me, for have send my future wife away…so when you come home on the Saturday, I say that you’ll stay home and not going back.” he said with a stern voice.

“What….no I cannot do that!….I will not, you gave me a year!!” Nicole was shocked and …what the fuck was happening.  
“I have made commitments here to the sheriff…I promised him a year…and that is what I’m gonna give him…I’m good at this…and I need this...so….so if you are telling me that you will force me to stay at home, I will not come home at all.” Nicole blurted out, scared what his answer would be.

“You make me look bad Nicky, can’t you see that?….what should I tell them...huh...that you would rather play cop, than devote yourself to the church….you should already be pregnant by now at the least…that’s right we don’t have sex”

“We are not married remember!” Nicole cut him off but he continued

“Yes I do remember….we should have had a kid already and been married…but here we are…ohhh that’s right you moved hundreds of miles away to play cop…don’t be such a hypocrite Nicole…. you belong here with me…you belong to me…don’t you get it…when we are married you will follow my leads…I will give you a half year…and then you will come back here.” He finished.

Nicole did not know what to say… this was new, she had never seen the possessing streak before, and she really didn’t like it not one bit. She sighed in the phone and knew she had to play along.

“Whatever you want Samuel” she said with defeated voice.

“Good, talk to you soon” he hung up and Nicole eyes watered immediately…this was not something she could just brush of….  
Fuck my life! ….Perfect day…fucking perfect day.

Waverly had spotted the redhead all most two weeks straight, every time she had gone into the town she had seen Nicole running…fast….like she was angry, like she was running from something and that something was haunting her, today was no different… it was Friday and Waverly was headed for the bar, she was supposed to be behind the bar this evening, giving that there was a Bachelor party booked in, and that often let to the bride to Be’s party would come crashing too… which meant great business, so of course Waverly would take that shift… but seeing Nicole running like Satan was behind her, was hurting Waverly….and maybe she was a part of it…hurting Nicole, well she couldn’t tell but the sheriff had said that she had been off mentally all week…but today was different…yes she was running but this…she was sprinting…and Waverly wasn’t in doubt…tears was streaking down her chins….

  
…Okay I cannot stand by this any longer, Waverly thought to herself and pulled the car over, which made Nicole sprint even faster away from her….what the fuck…..Waverly sighed. Even though Nicole had hurt her…seeing Nicole like this was not something Waverly could do…nobody was allowed to cry without getting at least a hug…in Waverly’s opinion.  
Nevertheless, she also knew she should not approach her if she didn’t wanted the contact…she argued with herself for a bit and pulled out her phone.

“Waverly my dearest girly, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“What the fuck Randy…have you been drinking again” she quailed in the phone. His slurry voice have giving him away instantly.

“Don’t worry Waves I’m not at work… I’m off….and using my money in your bar, so you should be happy!!”

“Uhh sheriff I’m always happy with you, you know that…one question…can I have Nicole phone number…. She is running an awful lot and she just passed me with tears streaming down her chins…I don’t like it Nedley?”

“You’re such a good girl…I’ll send it…see you later Waves” he said and hung up and within the minute a contact poppet into her screen.  
She opened her messages, and typed a text for Nicole…knowing that she might never respond, but if she did not try it, she would know…

Unknown: Hi Nicole.  
I’m sorry to bother you, I just saw you running past me and I could not ignore the tears that was running down your chin, I know it’s not my place, but are you okay?  
I know I was a mistake, but I would really like to be your friend…☺️  
And I really don’t like when pretty girls cry, as you did.  
God…I’m sorry for the rambling here…I just really care and I don’t like you looking so sad.  
If it is my fault, then I’m truly sorry😔  
So if I can do anything please tell.

-Waverly❤️

Knowing it was a shot into the fog Waverly pressed send and put her phone back into her pocket, and drove the last distance to Shorty’s. She was worried about Nicole…and I was something she could explain…there was just something about the redhead that Waverly had difficulties of letting go…. She had been thinking of her all week and that was a big problem…normally if Waverly have had a hookup she would just brush it off…but this one was a hard one the push in to the back….

Nedley had giving her a new case that she was working on….well it was a ‘unsolved’ case, so Waverly was thrown at it…and she was supposed to be working together with Nicole, but Waverly had avoided her this week, to give her space…and why Nedley had giving her this case was out of her knowledge….it was fucking creepy…to teenagers had been running away from their parents 3 weeks apart… there was no identification on why they should have left their families…when you looked at them, both youngsters had good grades, was well likes everywhere, was very social and all in all great kids the only thing that was a connection to them was both set of parents was members of the same church…and which in Waverly’s eyes shouldn’t be a bad thing.

But she had dugged into it like she would normally do, but this time without same help from the officer that was ‘put’ on the case as an extra….why Nicole was on this case was a mystery…or maybe because she already was a part of a church it would be a lot easier to approach the grieving parent’s in the loss of their missing children. That would make sense a lot actually and Waverly had agreed with herself…and Nedley to give Nicole the next week of the case as well…..it would give Nicole some time to adjust and be aware that she had to work together with Waverly.  
The case itself was a standard one…children gone missing…no clue to go for….but the aspect of the two teenagers running away together could be a twist and why had they run, was there a crime involved…the parent hadn’t said anything previously about the fact that the teenagers could have a relationship…a love interest….because it was shoot down before they even twisted the case that way, the fact that it was two strong boys that had run away.

Waverly passed on two shot of whiskey to the ‘groom to be’ who already looked like it was a mistake… but Waverly was not one to ruin a good party and especially a bachelor party.

“Baby girl I think we need to start cutting them of, before the tear this place apart…speaking of…” she gave Waverly a double shot and clinked their glasses together and they both downed the golden liquid.  
“Awesome work tonight Waves….this was cool…” she high-fived her sister and they both laughed. Waverly turned her attention to the newest customer in the bar.

“Nicole!”

“Uh, Hi Waverly” Nicole stood there looking like a kicked puppy….but she was there…she was actual standing there.

“Hi Nicole, are you all right” Waverly grapped her hands that was laying steadily on the bar. She hold them tightly while Nicole tried to retract. She looked straight into Nicole eyes.

“Hey….it’s okay…. I just want to know if you are okay,” Waverly said with a caring voice and Nicole’s eyes darted away.

“Thank you for your text Waverly….it …phhh…it was really sweet.” She managed to get out and the tears was on a brim in her eyes, Waverly instantly knew that this had taking a lot of courage for Nicole to be here at all, but then confront Waverly too…she was in awe of the woman standing in front of her.

“Here we go, you down that shit,” Wynonna said interrupting them with a tray full of shots  
“… and then you take your brake with this lovely lady” she pointed at Waverly who just nodded.

“Okay cheers I guess…what was it…5 shots in 3 Minutes, I can definitely brake that record” Nicole said and downed the first and the second followed straight after.

“Yeah…but I really don’t think you should try to brake that record tonight” Waverly smiled and downed two shots herself, went pass the bar and grapped Nicole’s hand and guided them to the backdoor and went outside. When they were alone Waverly flung herself into Nicole and hold her tight.

“I’m sorry if I did something bad or did something wrong” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ears who had taken the embrace in and hold just as tight on Waverly.  
The word hit Nicole more than she could know and before she realized it, she was crying big time, sulking into Waverly’s neck. The tears seemed like they would never stop….and Waverly just hold her close and whispered smothering words to the beautiful redhead.

“I got you Nic, just let it out” whatever it was that was laying so heavily on Nicole’s shoulder and seemed to hold her down, was a mystery for Waverly, but she promised herself that she would help her over the barrier at any cost, because Waverly had no doubt in mind that the woman that was in her arms this very moment was going the mean the world to her. She stroked her hair lightly and was just there for her….and after a while the tears seemed to calm down. So Waverly guided them over to the bench and sat them down took Nicole’s hand in hers and the other went to her back and caressed her lightly.

”Thank you Waverly…. I really needed that” she said and whipped a tear away.  
“This have been the shittiest fortnite ever….and I am so sorry…you are not a mistake…not one bit” the tears came again while she shoke her head and Waverly palmed her face.

“Nicole look at me,” her thumb removed a tear.  
“I know…and don’t be sorry, whatever is going on must the very hard…no one on free terms would sprint like you have been doing all week long….I don’t know you, but what I do know, is that you are kind, generous have a great smile and laugh…and your dimple’s are killing me. But if you need someone to talk to, I will be here okay?” Waverly searched for her eyes once she caught them she hold the gaze.

“Thank you Waverly, this mean so much…more than you ever know!” Waverly leaned forward and kissed her forehead before leaning herself into Nicole.  
“They want me to leave… leave Purgatory….they want me to marry Sam now!”

“Who?” Waverly asked quietly

“The church….they want me to obey them…I can’t ….I ‘m not that person…never was and never will… I cannot devote myself to someone I don’t love!”

“Wow…here I thought arranged marriages was only in the fairytales, and with the Mormons,” Waverly said with surprise but also in anger.

“No…I have been set to marry Sam since I was 18”

“God dammit!!”

“Yeah exactly…god dammit…I don’t know what to do Waverly…I’m so trapped…I don’t belong anywhere and still I haven’t felt so free before, like I am here in purgatory…. The name itself killed my parent’s slowly…I …I…shit…I don’t know who I am any more….all my life I have been told to do and be a certain someone…someone I never was…I…I.. I kissed you and I really liked it…and phhh…this is so hard” Waverly pulled her into a hug.

“I liked it too…but I am also a lesbian and I’m not sorry that you kissed me, oh contraire….what is it that is hard?” Waverly encouraged Nicole to continue.

“Wait…you are a lesbian?”

“Yes…the one and only….I never been with a guy…and never going to neither” Waverly answered honestly

“Wow, you are so strong minded” Nicole lost herself a bit and was really processing the fact that Waverly was lesbian, and not straight like she had thought…but it made so much sense, and gave her so much relief that she hadn’t jumped a straight woman.

“uhm.….when I kissed you I felt free, like this was the only place I should be…but the guilt washed up in me next day…I’m bound to marry Sam…and in my church, being anything than the ‘normal’ is not looked good upon… like you will burn in hell if you are a homosexual.”

“What the fuck…are you for real?” Waverly spat surprised

“Yes…unfortunately…if you give of vibes that you are gay you will be sent away to conversion therapy camps so the gay tendency get beating or picked out of you, so you can serve good as you should and not sin while doing it”

“So you are afraid of going to hell because you kissed me and I’m a girl”

“No…I….I… don’t know…I don’t know anything anymore...the only thing my mind keeps turning back to is….hmm…is...” Nicole lost her head in her hands and sighed so hard.

“Darling…what?”

“You!” still looking down.

“Me?” Waverly asked and lifter Nicole up.

“yes you…I can’t get you out of my mind….but I can’t act on it…I’m set to be with Sam….I…I… fuck. This is so...”

Before Waverly could control her actions she crashed their lips together, Waverly knew it was a bad thing to do, but she could listen to this anymore, she knew she wanted Nicole so badly and Nicole seemed just as scared as Waverly felt, but she just craved her lips.  
The feeling of Nicole against her was so good, something she had never experienced before…this was soo good, and soo bad…and Waverly could feel the angel and the devils on her shoulders. And seeing it like that, was she taking advantaged on Nicole?  
Waverly knew she was gay and Nicole did not know who she was at all... but maybe this was a step in that direction, knowing who she was!.  
Either way she really enjoyed the lips that was moving against her own. She pulled back after a bit and mumbled.

“I’m sorry” knowing that it maybe had been overstepping a whole lot….again!

“Don’t apologize….I…I…really like this…I like you Waverly” she looked down but continued.

“It just feels so good and so real so I cannot believe that it should be a sin.” Waverly lifted her chin up and caught her eyes.

“Darling it’s not a sin….we live in 2019, it’s not a sin to be gay or whatever label you throw at yourself….you don’t even need one…..  
I like you too Nicole and I would really like to get to know you a lot better….if you let me…I know you’re bound to be married, but what I can hear you most certainly do not want to…Maybe we should take it slow….” Waverly finished and Nicole closed the gap between them and kissed Waverly like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel for it or have any pro or con’s🧐just hit me at Twitter @EvsiJunker


	4. Realize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with the moonlight hitting her face and a small headache and a warm body pressed against her own…again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that you are just so much more!
> 
> Be proud of yourself.  
> Every single fucking day.
> 
> have fun and be kind 🙏
> 
> xx  
> Evsi 🌿

Waking up with the moonlight hitting her face and a small headache and a warm body pressed against her own…again…shit…where the fuck am I….she opened her eyes and recognized her own bedroom and turned slightly to see the view of a sleeping and very naked Waverly Earp next to her, made her shiver…what have I done…fuck, she was pretty sure that they haven’t been having sex.  
Nicole scrambled out of the bed and stormed off to the bathroom she looked down on her herself……Nicole god dammit once again…you find yourself here in bed with Waverly Earp…and so so very naked…and….what?….what Nicole…you want to be here, just admit it…you want to be in her embrace!...honestly this is your time. This is your time to shine, to feel free the get what you want…and Nicole what is it you want?….for once in your life just be fucking true to yourself…!!! Nicole’s mind was going on its own.  
She looked herself in the mirror…exhaled loudly. Fuck this…she wanted this more than anything else…she was addicted to Waverly more than she had allowed herself to admit. She opened the water tap and splashed water to her face, dried it off with the towel. Opened the door slowly and saw that Waverly was awake. She stood still in the doorway and Waverly looked confused at her like she was shocked or scared, before she spoke.

“I know…I will leave, I’m the mistake” Waverly said with sadness in her voice and started to get herself off the bed.

“NO” Nicole walked quickly to the bed and sat down next to Waverly and took her hand.  
“No Waverly…you are not a mistake…I …I want you here” she swallowed audibly and looked down.  
“I want you!” she said very nervously and looked back up to Waverly glooming eyes  
“But I…I… don’t know how to, I have never been with a woman” she said very honestly and Waverly kissed her slowly and whispered between kisses.

“let me show you” Waverly pushed Nicole back onto the mattress, she hovered her and Nicole had never seen such a beautiful sight…Waverly hair cascading down like a curtain and the small kisses that Waverly was peppering all over her neck and how her fingers trading patterns on her skin…leaving goosebumps on Nicole. Waverly fingers trailed down to the valley of her chest onto her Sternum and she asked tenderly if that was okay, Nicole nodded because she had lost her words…she had never in her life been so aroused and for the first time ever she could feel how her own juices slowly dripped out of her….she squirmed under Waverly’s touch and her fingers had found a erected nipple, which Waverly squeezed, while moving her leg up between Nicole’s thighs. The redhead gasped at the sensational feeling and Waverly slowly started to move her hips…

“Fuck Waves…this…this...”

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked with care in her voice

“Yes…yes this feels so good” Nicole said in a moan and bulked her hip a bit forward. Not knowing why…everything that happened this moment with Waverly was new…every feeling, every lingering touch the hunger in her body…the excitement, was new….and still it felt so damn familiar, like she had tried it before.

“Hmm, good to know…it’s only the start baby” Waverly said and captured Nicole’s lips and pushed her tongue slowly into her mouth while adjusting her own thigh so she hit Nicole’s wet dripping center and she could feel the wet juices all over her thigh, grinding into Nicole…  
Nicole reacted instantly, and the tension in her body was building up, she had a hand in Waverly’s hair and one on her hip, not knowing what do, due and the feeling in her body made it difficult to do anything than to concentrate of what the fuck was happening.  
Waverly seemed to sense that her thought’s was a mess.

“You can touch me if you want to” she said while licking Nicole’s neck and Waverly’s breath was shorter than normal do to the friction that was created between her legs. She rolled her hips harder and a bit faster into Nicole’s pussy.

“I….fuck…what are you….doing…to…me” Waverly panted out.

“I don’t know how to and how you want?” Nicole blushed, Waverly captured her lips to make her sure that it was okay, while finding Nicole’s hand, and slowly placing it on her own breast and Nicole got the hint, slowly stroking the soft skin and hard nipple.  
“Wow…uhh….Waves” she pinched Waverly’s nipple and Waverly moaned out loud at the feeling of Nicole’s delicate finger.

“Babe, you can touch me everywhere you please” Waverly said and shifted a bit in her position and with skilled fingers she trailed down Nicole’s abdomen and played with the soft curl on mons Venus…Nicole, gasped and with wild eyes she looked at Waverly.

“Is this okay babe…can I touch you” she whispered and Nicole could only nod because the feeling of Waverly’s fingers so far down was more than she could take, she had dreamt of this, wanted this so bad…and know she was here and not knowing how to respond to the beautiful lady on top of her….Waverly kissed her breast and looked up to Nicole’s eyes, while saying in between kisses.  
“I need you to tell me” and Nicole nodded again before she breathed out

“Yes” and she bucked her hips up against Waverly’s hand

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked tenderly 

“yes…I want …you …to…tou” and before she could say anything else Waverly had slid her fingers into Nicole’s wet center.  
“holy fuck” Nicole got out and Waverly easily found her clitoris and rubbed it in small circles, knowing that Nicole maybe never had other than her own fingers down there, so she had to be gentle, which she was and the motion of Nicole grip around Waverly’s arm showed that she liked it very much, she had closed her eyes and Waverly was monitoring every expression, so she knew the beautiful redhead was save and she wasn’t hurting her.   
Waverly fingers wandered down to her entrance and teased her lightly and the gasps and moans that came from Nicole was so sweet and endearing that Waverly knew that the lady, where her fingers currently was buried into was gonna be the death of her….she slided a finger into her soaking core and Nicole opened her eyes with an astonished expression plastered to her face, but a good one. Moreover, Waverly slowly pulled her finger out and pushed it back in again. Easily finding a rhythm and Nicole followed her actions.

“Nic, are you okay” Waverly whispered against her lips and Nicole hand went to Waverly’s neck and pulled her in to a kiss…

“yes…fuck…yes…I need ….more” Nicole panted out and Waverly smiled, knowing the exact feeling, so she slowly pulled her finger out and added another digit and slowly pushed them in again and waited for a sign from Nicole that she had adjusted to the extra finger, the movement of her hips and the violent kissing of Waverly gave her away and Waverly started her thrusting and with her skilled fingers she added just the extra curls and twist that made it just so much more...Nicole was moaning cursing and breathing out loud and Waverly was pretty sure that she had never seen such a beautiful sight before…to see another person realize and acknowledge the discovery of something so pure and beautiful.   
Waverly was never in doubt that this was everything Nicole needed, to find herself and the way she gave herself to Waverly was so passionate, that Waverly knew they belonged together like they was made for each other. It was a weird feeling that hit her…but it was so pure and so sincere that Waverly couldn’t deny it….  
She twisted her fingers on the way out and when she pushed them back in she hit her base of her palm down to put pressure on her clit while she was ad it, and Waverly could feel how her wall became tighter and how her body started to tense up. And she wondered if Nicole ever have had an orgasm before.  
Nicole’s breathing became harder and her gasping even so…and it was as if she was holding it all afraid of what to come.

“Waves…I …I don’t…fuck.” And Waverly thrusted faster into her.

”Let go Nic…let it all go...cum for me…I got you” Waverly said and with that Nicole came hard around Waverly’s fingers with a small scream, the way she clenched her thighs together, her body spasm beneath Waverly and her eyes shut down before she collapsed on the bed with Waverly on top of her and her breathing was erratic and out of control. Waverly was aware that she should not keep thrusting into her, even though it would be so easy to throw her of the edge one more time. However, one orgasm would be enough…for now. And Waverly smirked at herself…knowing she had done a great job.   
Waverly slowly pulled her fingers out of Nicole who whimpered at the loss and shivered a bit opening her eyes to watch as Waverly reached them up to her mouth and sucked them clean from Nicole’s cum, and Nicole was lost for words…not only had she been giving an orgasm she never believed could feel so good, giving the only orgasm she had ever had was from her own fingers and now to see Waverly lick her cum of her fingers…she felt a new shot of arousal hit her and she had a strong pull in her to actual kiss those lips which was covered in her own cum. Waverly looked at her while she licked the last glistering cum of her fingers and smiled while she did it

“you taste amazing darling” Waverly smirked with a crocket brow and a smile on her lips and that triggered Nicole so she grapped Waverly’s face and pulled her in to a kiss, Nicole slipped her tongue into Waverly and she tasted herself for the first time….holy fuck….wow…that was new…..but good.  
And so so too much, was just too much for Nicole could handle…all the feelings and the excitement she had in her…everything that she realized that she had missed out on…Nicole could never marry Sam, when she knew now that she in fact never had been attracted to him…she wasn’t even in doubt…it hit her hard…but just right…Nicole was gay.  
The tears that fell own her cheek hit Waverly’s lips and she pulled back, to see if she had hurt Nicole.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked with cautions 

“Did I hurt you?” Nicole shoke her head

“No…Waves…no…this …all of this…is just so….rigth….it feels so right.” Waverly pulled her in, and the tears slowly falling down.

“I Know baby….I know…this is you right…?”

“Yes…so much…I have never felt like this before…I feel free, I feel I belong here…” she looked down and the tears just kept falling.  
“Waverly…I feel like I am home!” The statement came as a shock for Nicole…she felt home…what the fuck… 1 ½ month away from her family and she already found somewhere were she felt more at home than she had ever done before…she loved her parents, but she had never understood the life that they were living and pulling their children into…Nicole had always followed orders…and this was the first time she didn’t…they would leave her for good if they knew she had just have had sex with a woman….and honestly…she really didn’t care…Waverly had showed more caring toward her the short time that they had known each other, than her family had ever did…. yes they was there…but never showing affection…and neither did Sam, not enough if Nicole should be fair…… and the way he had acted…  
Nicole was sure in her heart that she was exactly were she needed to be in her life….in the arms of a naked woman in a town called purgatory…it was blasphemy, she was a sinner, she would burn in hell for her actions….and the truth…she couldn’t wait.

“I feel like home too Nic.” And this time it was Nicole he pulled Waverly into her and buried herself in the brunette’s hair.  
“I cannot explain it Nicole…but I know you are going to be so important to me.”

“Are you an angel sent from above? You know exactly what to say to make me feel better.” Nicole whispered in her hair. And Waverly giggled while she found the duvet and pulled it over them. And both of them was ready for a bit more sleep before facing the world again.

“Good night Nicole and thank you”

“Good night Waves…do you want to know a secret?” Nicole whispered

“Uhh yes…what is it?” Waverly said with enthusiasm

“I just slept with a girl and I liked it!” both of them laughed hard.


	5. Okay…not cultish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Red Haught, what brings ya here…my sister isn’t around.” She gave her a wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, may you all have an awesome New Year.
> 
> second...this chapter is NSFW or maybe it is, if you are alone 😉
> 
> have fun, be kind and love some more🙏❤
> 
> happy new years  
> Evsi 🌿

Walking into Shorty’s did something to Nicole….every single time, it was like magic, she became lighter, happier and braver…not knowing how or why, but she welcomed the feeling and walked over the cocky brunette behind the bar.

“Hi Wynonna” she said while taking a seat at the bar.

“Hey Red Haught, what brings ya here…my sister isn’t around.” She gave her a wink

“Wow, I didn’t believed that I couldn’t be here if Waverly wasn’t??…no I have just got off work and I figured I would stress of with a drink” Nicole really enjoyed the fact that she could come in here, not being judged or have to look over her shoulder being afraid of be caught doing something that was prohibited by the church…here she could just be herself…and she fucking loved it.  
Wynonna slid a glass over the bar.

“This one on the house…So!... I hear you finally tappet my sister!” 

“She told you?” Nicole asked with a pitched voiced, surprise and embarrassment at the same time.

“No!!!….you just did!!!” Wynonna laughed and pointed out the obviously. 

“Thank you Wynonna!” Nicole groaned, she crossed her arms in front of her on the bar and dived her head down between. Wynonna patted her arm…..god dammit!

“hey your secret is save with me, I just know that my sister have been very happy since she came home from you Saturday and it seems that you two got yourself a great talk…..well obviously” Wynonna smiled.

“I hope I didn’t hurt her, I…I was so mean to her last week” Nicole mumbled.

“I know you was, but I bet you have your reasons….is it true your marrying some dude?” the question took Nicole as a surprise not that she didn’t believe that Waverly would not have sat anything to her sister, but maybe that was something that you shouldn’t talk about in public…but the brunette didn’t seemed to care and she was clearly expecting an answer and now she knew that Wynonna would ask inappropriate questions and not thinking twice about it…which made her so annoying and cool at the same time.

“Yes….” She raised her head.  
“Well….I mean…I….I….fuck.” she dumped her head back down. She could not look into Wynonna’s eyes, so she spoke while having her head down.  
“Yes I am supposed to marry Samuel…but I don’t want to….so know I have to figure out a way to get out of it….”

“Is this because of my sister, that you don’t want to marry him or?” Wynonna said and tappet the bar.

“No….Yes.... argh I mean I have never wanted to marry him, but it was a choice that was taking for me….in the church were I have been in the whole of my life..”

“Holy fuck!” Wynonna’s mouth drooped to her chest…  
“Wait…wait, wait are you telling me that somebody is forcing you to marry someone you don’t love.???”

“Yes” Nicole whispered and tears started to gather in her eyes.

“Hold up…that not right…aren’t arranged marriages illegal?”

“Yes….but the church do not see it like that….it’s a parring, a match made to serve the ‘Great lord’.” Nicole sighed.

“You gotta be fricking kidding me…how long have you been in that cult?”

“Cult?....it’s a church Wynonna…but all my life…..and I have been bound to marry Sam since I was 18”

“Okay…not cultish….so how does ‘your’ church see upon you as a homo” Wynonna hold up her hands.  
“And I’m not judging you in any way…I just want what’s best for you…and obviously for my sister….”

“Uhm…they….they really don’t like gay people…like they hate them, because it is a sin….so yeah …fuck me!”

“Uh I would really like that” a hand snaked around the waits of Nicole and she melted into Waverly instantly. Nicole giggled and Waverly came into her view and kissed her cheek.

“hey you…are you having bonding time her at shorty’s” she asked while sat down next to Nicole and before she could answer a drink had been place in front of them both and Wynonna had taking over.

“Yes…I was just waiting on the clarification on why the cult that Nicole is a part of, is marrying her away to some dude…since she is…what are you gay?”

“Ughh…thanks’ Wynonna…I’m probably gay?…I don’t know how to tell you this…other than it is difficult to talk about and I don’t know anything anymore only that I’m not gonna marry Sam…that for sure…I can’t…never could” she looked straight at Waverly, who took her hand and kissed it lightly.

“I’m glad you can’t…like truly…well I was thinking maybe we could all go to the homestead and make a bonfire…..eat pizza and drink some more whiskey…ahhh not that I’m an alcoholic…” Waverly stated and Wynonna held her hand up in front of her and flip it back and forth…

”So you say baby girl….but I’m game…red? You wanna come…I bet my sister is gonna fuck you later”

“WYNONNA” Waverly shouted.

“Sorry….sorry…but I’m not lying am I?”

“Well…No…but that’s not the point, you should behave and not say things like that” Nicole giggled at the sister’s banting, it was so clearly that they loved each other dearly and was always having each others back’s.

“Yes I would like to come to your bonfire, pizza and whiskey night…including fucking your sister” Nicole and Waverly laughed and Wynonna stood as shocked with mouth agape. Waverly reached over the bar and closed it for her…

“Touché Nonna….always knew someone one day would come a give you a fight….fucking love it.” Waverly said and placed a kiss on Nicole’s lips…Nicole kissed her back, knowing they were in public….but she could help it…she longed for the lips…that she hadn’t tasted a lot this week…only some small peck here and there giving the fact that Nicole schedule had been massive and so had Waverly’s and the case that Waverly was on…did take long hours so since Saturday it had only been small kisses now it was Thursday and it had been a long couple of days without the tiny brunette around her. She pulled back and nipped her ways down to Waverly’s ears and she could feel her breathing become harder…

“I need to touch you…make you feel just as good as you made me feel” she whispered while licking Waverly’s earlobe.

“Fuck” Waverly breathed out stood up and grapped Nicole’s hand and dragged her with her. While she shouted over her shoulder that they would meet Wynonna at the homestead. Nicole followed behind her not knowing what had gotten into Waverly and as they crawled the stairs to the first floor, Nicole was at a loss… Waverly opened a door and walked in with Nicole on tow, when both inside she slammed it shot a pushed Nicole up against it while crashing their lips together. Waverly’s hand flew to her hair and her hips, pulling them closer together.

“Fuck, Waves” Nicole got out….her own hands found the back of her neck and the one on her ass squeezing the perfect butt. Nicole knew she was allowed to touch Waverly and now she intended to make the most of it. 

“Where are we?” she asked between kisses.

“An …apartment…we...have…for...emergencies…” Waverly kissed her down her neck and she started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt.

“Like this….this is an emergency,” Nicole panted while Waverly was sucking on her skin just above the nipple.

“yes…most…definitely” she sang pulling the shirt of Nicole and tugging on her utility belt, and Nicole quickly got rid of it, hand back at Waverly and pulling her crop top off her, taking in the sight of Waverly…she was so beautiful. Waverly was impatient so she opened the button on Nicole’s khakis and started to pull them down. She stepped out of them while descending on Waverly whilst pulling her leggings down as well…kissing her way up the beautiful body and braced herself as she planted a kiss on the fabric on Waverly’s center…it felt good, and damp knowing Waverly was probably just as wet as she was…soaking through her panties. Waverly’s hand was in her hair and Nicole kissed her again while running her hands slowly up her calves to her thighs and the shiver that want through Waverly, did so many things for Nicole…it was just so pure. With a slowly raise she peppered kisses all the way up, over Waverly’s abdomen to the swell go her breast to her nipples up long her collarbone to her neck and finally reaching her lips and Waverly hands slided down the sides of the redhead before going to the back and released the clasp of her bra, slowly pulling the straps down and taking in those perky boobs, if anything Waverly was a boob girl and Nicole’s breast was just so perfect, she cupped them with her hands while her thumbs caressed the erected nipples….squishing them a bit and Nicole hissed and Waverly walked them back to the bed.

“I have been thinking of this since Saturday,” Waverly confessed as she pushed Nicole down on the bed and Nicole looked at her like she could eat her. Waverly slowly pulled her bra of and dumped it on the floor while holding her gaze at Nicole who looked like she was about to combust at the mere sight of Waverly, 

“Thinking about how I would let my tongue run over you… your slick…wet…pussy”

“Jesus” Nicole panted

Slowly placing her hands on Nicole’s chest and trailing them down her side to her thong, before pulling if so slowly of that she could almost hear Nicole beg her to stop and just rip it off.   
She crawled on top of Nicole and straddled her hips and it was like Nicole saw it all in slow-motion and when Waverly bent down to capture her lips, Nicole’s hand went to her hair and pulled her down while she could feel Waverly’s arousal on her abdomen.

“Fuck that is so sexy” Nicole stuttered and Waverly raised herself up 

“You like what you see Haught?”

“Yes…yes …holy fuck…yes” and with a swift move she flipped them over and pinned Waverly to the bed and hovered her herself…

“God, you are strong…so what are you gonna do to me…I…am…all...yours…!!!” Waverly said with a sultry voice and Nicole could see the expectations in her eyes as they grew darker…Nicole wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, merely because she didn’t knew what she was doing…so if she at least sticked to what Waverly had done to her and got to explore Waverly’s blossom, everting would go just fine….so she kissed her with so much passion that she was sure, that Waverly knew have she felt about her….  
They had texted all week back and forth and Nicole was falling hard for Waverly….and she had been quite honest about it to. Also that she had only been having sex one time before she had actual been with Waverly, and Waverly took this very easily…because she was falling equally hard and knew that sex was something that you only learnt by doing it and got to know each other’s need’s and that’s was when it became fun, good, amazing and the earth shattering orgasms kicked in….and for Waverly it would be a pleasure to give Nicole the time she needed to get used to the fact that she was in bed with a woman and not a man…and to be able to get to know Waverly’s body and play it like a symphony, because the way Nicole had reacted so beautifully to Waverly the first time they had been together, Waverly knew that this was gonna be great…heavenly… if Nicole let herself go….they had talked about it…and Nicole felt sure that this was okay…that she was going to be great…so with that confidence she started her quest…to make Waverly feel good.

“I want to make you feel so good…” she kissed her neck while placing herself with one leg between Waverly’s legs, kissing her sternum and let her tongue run over the skin of Waverly’s breast’ and with her tongue she swirled around the hard nipple and Waverly moaned at the feeling Nicole’s hand wandered down between them and she draw small patterns just before Waverly’s clit. Waverly was moving her hip up and Nicole lifted her head up and kissed Waverly again, still caressing the sensitive skin with her finger…eager to get the finger to Waverly’s blossom to finally feel the soft skin…so she asked Waverly.

“Babe, can I touch you” not moving any further and Waverly breathe out.

“Please” and with that Nicole took in her breath and continued her quest tracing her finger down, slowly taking in the feeling on her fingers…soft wet skin…so wet, so delicious. She found Waverly’s clitoris and rubbed it, which gave her a moan from the tiny brunette.

“Wow, this feel so good!” Nicole got out and kissed Waverly again and Waverly responded immediately with more moans and a ‘more please’ before sticking her tongue into Nicole and enjoying the feeling of Nicole’s fingers at her for the first time.   
And to say that Waverly was horny and dripping was and understatement of the century…she wanted Nicole to fuck her senseless and she wasn’t just dripping it was pouring out her wanting pussy….Nicole fingers was searching around and it was fine because that was the only way she would learn this…but Waverly needed the fingers inside of her now.

“Baby….uhhh…I … need…you…inside of me…now!” Waverly panted out and Nicole slowly moved her fingers down to her entrance and pushed one finger inside.

“I this okay” she asked Waverly and was fascinated by the feeling of silk on her finger.

“Yes…yes please on more digit” and Nicole obeyed and pulled out he finger and inserted two straight away, while hitting the bottom she could feel Waverly’s walls clench on her fingers and adjust to her. This was so much better, than she had ever imagined…wow this was the best feeling ever. Slowly pulling her fingers out and noticing Waverly expression she quickly pushed them back into her and with and ease she found a steady rhythm… it was like she had done this before….when first Nicole fingers had found a steady rhythm and her mind had caught up with the amazing spellbinding feeling of Waverly’s silky wall on her fingers, everything came so natural to Nicole and she really wondered what the hell happened…everything felt so familiar, like this was something she had done a 1000 times before…the way her fingers curled and twisted inside of Waverly and how she thrusted her with such an elegance and before she knew of it Waverly panting and erratic movement was so wild that Nicole thrusting became harder and faster and within the minute she made Waverly fall of the edge and Waverly screamed out Nicole’s name…  
Nicole slowed her movements with her fingers and watched the way Waverly so beautifully came from her finger and still not knowing exactly what had been going on and why she knew what to do, she had pushed herself down between Waverly legs and placed her tongue on Waverly throbbing clitoris…licking and sucking it like it was a cherry flavored lollipop. The taste was magnificent…like an addiction and Nicole wondered why she never had done that before, because she was addicted already. Nicole fingers was still buried inside of Waverly and remembering that she started her thrusting again…she wanted Waverly to hit her orgasm once again…this was fucking awesome.  
“Nic…what the fuck…how…shit….how…fuck this is …Nic. I’m coming” and whit that Waverly clenched her thighs around Nicole’s head and came so beautifully and Nicole lappet up the juices enjoying the musk but delicious taste of Waverly…this is so fantastic she thought to herself before the pressure on her head was released and she could crawl back up to Waverly.  
She kissed her fiercely and shoke her head.

“Nicole what the fuck….” Still panting and gasping for air.  
“I thought you said you never sleep with a woman before” Waverly giggled but had curios eye.

“I swear Waverly I have never….but it just came to me…like I actual had done all of it before….this was amazing. Thank you”

“No thank you…you are amazing babe,” Waverly said and pushed Nicole back…  
”but now it’s my turn.” She smirked and descended on Nicole. Slowly moving toward Nicole’s secrets. 

Waverly had been longing to taste Nicole…the small pre-taste she had gotten Friday night was not nearly enough and she craved the wet, glistering saliva that would stick to her chin and leave the beautiful musk but delicate taste on Waverly’s tongue for hours…the silky feeling on her finger…the beautiful noises the Nicole would make…not sure if she should…it was so endearing all of it…Nicole’s insecurity in her sexuality and an her sex as well…but she had surprised Waverly so wildly with her actions just before, where she made Waverly cum so hard …twice…what the fuck…if Waverly didn’t know any better Nicole was a very skilled lesbian, who knew exactly what she was doing….but clearly this wasn’t the truth…she knew she had to dive more into this later.

But now…she had one goal and one goal only…to make Nicole scream her name…. slowly trailing her index finger up and down the slid to Nicole’s pussy gathering her juices….Waverly pushed Nicole thighs more apart and looked up a Nicole while reaching carefully down with her lips and captured her clitoris…still looking and taking in Nicole’s lovely expression of surprise and gasping at the new sensation she felt with Waverly tongue on her bundle of nerves.

“Fuck Waves” she bucked her hips forward because of the new feeling.  
“Fuck this is …arghhh…”

“This okay?” Waverly said and looked at the redhead.

“yes…yes…more” Nicole got out and Waverly placer her arm over her hips to hold her in place while she began to devour every bit of Nicole’s wanting dripping pussy. And the fact that Nicole was moaning out loud just hit Waverly so she joined her…she could not help herself.   
She licked slowly around Nicole’s erected bud and trailed her tongue down to her entrance where she slipped it into her, slowly fucking her with her tongue and Nicole’s hand went to Waverly hair pulling it softly and Waverly’s hand on her hips found Nicole other hand and entwined their fingers…she pulled out her tongue and replaced it with a single digit and Nicole breathed out at the feeling of a finger inside of her. Waverly pulled it out only to push it in again while her tongue found its way back to Nicole’s clit…circling around it, adding another digit to her thrusting.  
This was a new feeling to Nicole…being so full and having Waverly licking her clit at the same time…like she couldn’t comprehend the feeling. Moreover, the trusting of Waverly’s fingers was just so amazing so consuming. She could feel her walls tight up, and the lower muscle in her abdomen tightened and the built up of the orgasm was so fast that Nicole did not see it come, when it hit her.

“Fuck ….Waverly…ugghhh Waverly” she screamed when her back archer and her muscles all tensed up before she plumbed back down on the mattress with a heart beating faster than she had ever experienced and the spasm that seemed to go through all limps together with the inside of her eyelids, a thin layer of sweet covering her body.

“Holy fuck…” she panted out between the contractions of the muscles in her pussy that still seemed to be enjoying the post orgasm. Waverly caught the up on the orgasm and knew she within minutes could get Nicole flying again, so she started her thrusting again and was relentless in her speed…just to get Nicole of the edge once more…the high she reached with the extra orgasm blinded her for a moment and the way her body was reacting with no control what so ever was amazing and beyond what she had ever imagined. Nicole did not make a sound at the second orgasm, besides the small hmph and silent moans that slipped….and Waverly knew by the look at the beautiful redhead that she was over the moon.  
Waverly was satisfied and crawled up next to Nicole who turned slowly and looked at her with sleep eye and Waverly was proud, she pulled out her fingers and took them to her mouth but stopped and placed them at Nicole’s lips, who opened up and licked her own cum of Waverly’s finger.

“Fuck that is so sexy” Waverly panted out.


	6. insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time at the homestead
> 
> due to a blast from the past....i am not gonna be posting so often than i have before....need to figure this shit out😒
> 
> But have fun and be kind🌿  
> and never let anyone get you down...end especially yourself ❤

Wynonna was already sitting at the bonfire with a bottle of whiskey in her hands, when the two lovebirds arrived at the homestead..  
Nicole knew that they would be teased a lot for their prompto leaving the bar…to go fuck!.  
But Nicole was happy…how could she not…she had just spent the last couple of hours buried into Waverly…that was just something she could get enough of. Nicole had really searched her mind about what the feelings of being together with Waverly gave her… she was scared as hell, but not to be with Waverly, that was so easy.  
They talked like they had known each other all their life’s and to touch her came so natural…it was never with hesitation…if it just was a squish of the hand or a lingering touch on her side…a peck or a heated kisss….it felt home, she felt safe…. Here…. she felt safe here.  
But she was well aware that this bobble that she was in, wouldn’t last and she had to find out what to do and how to do it…the last thing she wanted was to hurt anybody…and she would…. or maybe in the end it would only be herself that she was hurting…either way…she needed to figure out what the hell she was doing.

“Hey…Nic are you okay…you zoomed out a bit” Waverly asked tenderly and gave her hand a squish.

“yeah….im sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…I find it hard to get all my thought’s in place….eventually I’m gonna hurt people and I really would like not to.” Nicole stopped in her track and Waverly pulled her into a tight hug.

“Listen darling…I do not know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, but I can tell you this…I like you so much…and I have never felt like this before…it’s so easy…it’s easy to be around you… and honestly…I know this is fast but I cannot see myself without you”

“What do you mean Waves….I really like you too, but how can you be so sure, you barely know me?”

“I know… but if I close my eyes and look into my future…what I would like my future to be….it’s you…you stand there…so does Wynonna and the homestead…but you are standing right there and I cannot let that slip away from me…or ignore this picture of you in my life…..if that’s what my future hold, then I’m pretty darn stoked.”  
She smiled and Nicole leaned down and captured her lips.

“Knock it out you two horndogs…” Wynonna shouted from her place at the fire and Nicole could help it so she picked Waverly up and Waverly instantly threw her legs around Nicole’s waist, while she pressed her against the car kissing her fiercely.  
“Really….ohhh man…. COME ON!!” Wynonna shouted again, Nicole pulled back and placed Waverly back on the ground they laughed hard and took the pizzas from the back and went over to Wynonna.

“Hey Wynonna” they said in unison and sat down next to her.

“You guys…are so disgustingly sweet…ugghhhrrr…I dig it” she said with a smile and took the pizza box from Nicole.  
“So did you enjoy your lay in at the bar?” Wynonna smirked and Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister.

“If you ask if we had sex, then the answer would be yes…Nicole fucked me good!” Wynonna had heard her sister talk like this, but never in the presence of her prey….maybe this wasn’t just a standard ‘fuck the lady for a month or two’ and then move on maybe this was a never ending story…also the fact that Waverly had never had someone over for a casual dinner thing…never inviting anyone to the homestead…for some reason Wynonna never knew of.

“Excuse me” Wynonna raised a brow.

“Yes….Twice” Waverly said and made the peace sign with her fingers before she took Nicole’s hand, who sat there in a bit of a shock over the statement…and how she just blurred it out to Wynonna…who looked at Nicole with narrowed eyes and the pointed at her.

“EW…and you better” and then laughed.  
Nicole shook her head but could not help the small smile the creeped on her lips.

“Uhh you don’t worry about that…she is…now eat you pizza before it gets cold” Waverly said, as it was the most casual thing in the universe.

“Wow I’m really impressed that you two can have a conversation about me, fucking you a not even realizing that I sit right here and maybe be a bit….uhhh shy about it.”

“Red…you can just as well learn it…because I believe you are in for the long haul with my sister…this is us…this is what we do…we tell you that shit is shit and sometimes we do say thing to straight out of the bag…but you always know where you have us…for instant I’m not one second in doubt that my sister is gonna marry your sorry ass one day…the look that she gives you, her heart eyes…I could puke…but honestly…this here seems so pure…..I mean, what… you have been fucking for two week or so…but when you talk about each other you act like you have been together for a life time…Do you believe in soulmates???” Wynonna asked.

“I don’t know…but I do believe whatever Waverly and I have is quite special…I have been brought up in a religion where ‘the great lord’ …aka the ‘god above’ have always been the guidance and his match, was the one to follow…like me…I’m bound to marry Samuel…”

“okay…lets here about that shit…the cult...which not is a cult…but what…? I find it really hard to see the line here…” Wynonna asked and Nicole knew that she in a safe place to tell everything.

“Yeah I think its best…because I do have to go back and figure out everything and what the hell is going on and why Sam have been acting like that….and also the fact that I cannot go back and marry someone I don’t love…”

“Really sorry…but I really need to ask this… if you have been bound to marry him…have you then been living together and having a ‘relationship’ like every normal couple would do…or” Wynonna asked with her hand throwing around like a gesturer but not exactly knowing what to do with them.

“Okay…yes I have been living together with Sam…in the same house, but we have different rooms”

“Why?” Wynonna snapped

“Because I didn’t feel that I belonged together with him…there was something that didn’t add up…we acted like a normal couple out in the real world, the moment we were ‘alone’ we was like strangers or at least not like a couple….well I know him, he knows me. But we have never been like…” Nicole gestured between Waverly and herself and Waverly kissed her cheek.

“So have you ever been intimate”

“Wow you really just dive into it huh…! Well…once, I cannot say I enjoy it or was proud of it and it didn’t feel right...and we were drunk…”

“How long time was that ago?”

“Three years…I wasn’t feeling it…it felt so wrong…like it was not something I shouldn’t be doing at all…so I didn’t even bother…and also the fact that you don’t have sex before marriage in this religion…well it was easy to get out of that one…because I would always say...nope, we are not married…and yes that did piss him of a bit, but he knew it was the laws of the church and of course he respected that….”

“And now you have been having more sex the 3 weeks you have been around Waverly than you have your whole life… holy fuck Nicole…. YOU ARE A REBEL!!!” Nicole laughed at this and the two sister chimed in.

“I know…do…I…know…I’m gonna fucking burn in hell…not only have I been cheating on my fiancé, but I did it with a woman too…if they ever find out…wait…WAIT…when they find out they are gonna push me away…because I’m a sinner…I do not belong in their life’s. And now that I figured out that I’m a lesbian or whatever label I’m gonna throw at myself, will tear them completely apart…I just hope I can get out of there with my sanity intact.”

“Why do you even say that sweetie?” Waverly asked and entwined their fingers.

“Well I have seen this too many times if you ask me…I have some memories from my teen years about a boy who was evicted from the church because he was gay…. First they send him off to a conversion therapy camp to get him…non gay clarified…so he could come back and serve god as a straight man….but what I do remember was that it didn’t help and he never responded to the ‘treatment’…like the church wanted him to…but they have never understood that this is not something you choose…it’s just you….” She lost herself a bit in her thoughts....Nicole spoke again, but it was as if she wasn’t even in the same universe as the two others.

“I never felt like I belonged, I was always questioning the way the church was ruled…and how the High’s would tell people how to live their lives and with whom…I have 1 1/2 years in my memory that I cannot recall…from I was 15 till I was 16 and a couple of moths …they are like vanished and every time I have asked questions about I just get the same stupid answer…. that I was I’ll and on bedrest the most of the time and I must have suffered amnesia due to the fever…I just never remembering getting sick… when I was little and asked why we would pray to someone you couldn’t even see…or feel for that matter, every single time I got the Harry Potter treatment…..sent to my room or the cupboard with the bible and a fair warning to not come out if I didn’t knew why we would pray… I always just…just played along…played and pretend….learned how to follow, even when I felt it was wrong...I followed… because that was what my family did…I do love my family…but it’s more because they have always been around….not particular kind or warm…but they was just there…. After my ‘illness’ I knew something was wrong with me…..compared to every other young lady in the community….the pretty girl’s….oh god they were just so pretty…I didn’t get the fuzz when they all talked about how handsome Samuel was…and then when I turned 18, the High Priest decided that Samuel and I would be a perfect match….my friends was almost dying of envyness and I really couldn’t care less…yes he is very handsome…I’m not blind and he is sweet and every mother in laws dream…but honestly I couldn’t see it…something was missing in my life I just didn’t know what.  
But we was supposed to be getting married fast…I just never felt it…so I did every twist and turn I could to not be getting involved with him, like to death do us part…because in the church you do not divorce, you stick and obey…. God, when I say it out loud it sound like the fucking medieval methods…obey your husband or be punished and you will burn in hell or end in purgatory...”Nicole snorted…

“Yeah I’m already here….” She laughed and stopped her monologue and it was like she returned to the surface and looked up, Waverly still beside her and Wynonna now in front of her with a serious facial expressions.

“Guaca-cuse me here for a moment????…..you got locked into a cupboard??? Fucking Harry Potter movies…man!”

“Wynonna…please” Waverly said and squeezed Nicole’s hand a bit. Looking at her while the redhead took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

“Are you okay Nic?”

“Yes…actual yes…I believe that I have found my missing piece in the puzzle…now I just have to go back home and tell them, leave them and then get back here. This is where I should be….well maybe not not here at the homestead but in purgatory.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Well I would love it if you spend more time here with me….and Nonna…sometimes,” Waverly giggled.

“Nicole…just so you know…if you in any way need any kind of assistance or help…we are here for you…I know that it might sound crazy that we already just jump in…but this here” Wynonna gestured with both her hand so everyone was sure of what she meant.  
“This here between not just you and Waves…but fuck, me as well…feel pure…and right…and I must say…I have never in a million years believed that there was someone from the real world, outside Purgatory who would come in and sweep my feet away, the way you have…with your awesome humor, kind approach and your genuinely sweet way to behave around everyone…and the way you have me already spun in your web…. All I can say is, I will help you in any way you may need…and if you want me or Waves to come with you we will.”

“Thank you Wynonna it really means the world…but I do believe that I have to tackle my family at stages…first go home and break it off with Samuel…they are going berserk…” Nicole shoke her head.  
“And then when I go back the next time, throw in the fact that I have a girlfriend…uh…I think” Nicole and Waverly haven’t had that talk for yet…but Nicole was so sure that this was it.

“Most certainly girlfriend” Waverly grinned and kissed her girlfriend.  
Wynonna fist pumped the air with a ‘YES’

“Awesome, well then I have to go home and break the news that I have a girlfriend and that I will move to purgatory for good…and …and…fuck…they will cut me off.” Nicole exhaled

“Hey, hey babe…I will be here by your side, as long as you will have me…I’m here…we are here…you have taking us by storm…so you are not going to get rid of us that easily.” Waverly smirked and Nicole leaned into her.

“Thank you guys, I don’t think you know how much…..how much.” Tears streamed down her cheeks and neither Waverly nor Wynonna knew how much it meant to Nicole or how big of a battle she was in, but they both knew they had to be there for the lovely redhead.

“Nic I have a question….you say you noticed the pretty girls….yes?” Waverly questioned

“Yes…I have always noticed them…drooled over them…fantasized about them.”

“Okay…but you say it is a sin…”

“Yes…well I don’t the church do!”

“I just….the fact that we have had sex and you actually never been with a girl before me….and Nonna if this is too much just cover your ears.” Waverly pointed at her sister.

“The fuck I won’t…I need to hear this shit” eyes big as teapots and Wynonna scooted herself in her place and took the bottle of whiskey…and Waverly could swear that the only thing missing was….  
“Do we have any popcorn” and there it was.

“NONNA…shut up and drink you whiskey.” The stern look from Waverly did shut her up, but the grin plastered on her face was epic.

“You and I have had sex…and I swear that the way you use your tongue on me…that is not just something you pull out of the bag…god Nicole I cannot remember when I have been with someone who have licked and eaten me like you did earlier.”

“Okay gross….I do no need the hear that”

“Shush Nonna and drink your whiskey…I actual need you to hear this”

“That was a statement from my point of view…also the fact that I have slept with more than just one woman.” Wynonna snorted at that and Waverly slapped her hard.  
And Nicole giggled at the sight of them

“fuck you Nonna…I doesn’t matter how many I have slept with… but the fact that I am pretty sure that Nicole have been with a woman before me…because every act you did, every stroke, every curl and you tongue…screamed I’m gay and have done this a million times before” she looked at Nicole with questioning eyes.

“You are right…it came as a surprise for me as well. But it felt so familiar…like you say…I have done it a million times before!”

“Yes…and as the researcher that I am…Nicole have you been sent away off to a conversion therapy camp?” Waverly asked her.

“No…no… not that I know off” Nicole actually looked at bit scared.

“I just get thrown of here a bit…consider that you have been ‘ill’“ The words ill was made in quote signs, Waverly continued.  
“you have been ill for more than a year in your teens and you have no memory of it what so ever…that does seems odd…you like girls despite that fact that you are going to marry a man…and you have just giving me a mind blowing orgasm…twice…and I’m not telling you what to do…it’s just…so…”

“Weird” Wynonna finished and both of them looked at her.  
“It would be like being together with a man the first time and he would know how to find your g-spot…..yeah right like that’s gonna happen… Nicole...when you was together with Sam...How was it…?”

“How do you think it was Wynonna…apparently I’m gay….and the mere thought of me being together with him gives me the nausea…. He wants to have babies with me…. Well I do want children…just not with him…….and to answer your question….I slept with him because I was drunk and it was at that point the right thing to do…but It just felt so off…. Like it was something that just needed to be done before it even started.”

“Okay…but what when you are together with Waverly?”

“You cannot compare those two… I’m in love with Waverly I am not in love with Samuel and have never been!”

“Okay….ahmm I’m too drunk for this shit… but just please tell me this…why Nicole?…why haven’t you broke it of before… I mean you do not believe in good…..you would rather sleep with a girl…..then you fiancé…. What the fuck.”’

“I know….but I have apparently always been gay.”

“Yes…and I think this is enough for tonight…so I’m gonna drag our newly found gay ass back into my chambers and make sweet love to you all night long …. And if you want any sleep Nonna.-….you gonna need earplugs….” Waverly said with a singing voice.

  
“Oh my” Nicole responded and Waverly dragged her away.


	7. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay…thanks, but in that case I will tell you, that I do not want to marry Samuel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing.  
> Thank you for the love and support you have shown me ❤
> 
> I still wont be able to post as often as before, the time on my ghost is just suffercating me...yikes....shit ticket.
> 
> Be kind  
> Be brave  
> Be you  
> love  
> and last but not least please do have some fun 🙏
> 
> Hugs Evsi 🌿

Her mom was almost jumping up and down when she saw her.

“Nicole…Nicole over here!” Nicole’s mother was waving and apparently waiting for her at the airport and Nicole had not expected this…nevertheless, it was a great surprise.

“Hey mom, hi - happy birthday…do you even have time to be here?” she said and took her mother into a hug.

“No…not really…but I wanted to see you, before the wolves got their hands on you.” She released Nicole but took her by her elbove and they walked out of the airport.  
“So did you have a great flight?” Meredith - Nicole’s mom asked.

“Yes thank you…it was okay, a bit lonely though” she shrugged her shoulders and her mom squeezed her arm.

“So how are the life in Purgatory treating you?...You know just the name of the town…but then again…why not?”

“Who are you and what have you done to my mother?” Nicole said all surprised and stopped in her tracks.  
“Why the sudden change mom?”

“You have sounded so happy every time that I have talked to you on the phone and I have to listen to that in my heart and when my children are happy….then I am happy too” Nicole just looked at her mom she could swore that this was a different person standing next to her.

“Mom what is going on?” her mom sighed…and looked down.

“Nicole…all I ever wanted, was for you to be happy…!” Nicole took the bating and just jumped into it.

“Okay…thanks, but in that case I will tell you, that I do not want to marry Samuel!”

“I know!” her mother looked up and took her daughter face in her hands.  
“I know Nicky and I will not be the one to push you into that!” she continued.

“Okay…I’m at a loss here?” Nicole threw her hands into the air and her mom dragged her to the nearest bench, while people just passing them.

“okay…I really needed to see you and talk to you before we got home…Nicole I love you and have always done…and I have done things that you will not look upon with easy eyes…but It was made in the church…..also your paring to Samuel… whom I know you do not want to marry…and you have never wanted to either…I am not blind nor dumb…and for that I am sorry ” She took her hand and hold it, while Nicole looked like someone who really needed a shot of whiskey and a beer, to cope with what the hell was coming from her mother.

“Right now they believe that I ‘Meredith Haught’ is out here to pick you up, to bring you straight home to Samuel so you two can ‘bond’ and reunite, so next time you come home you’ll marry him….and I …I…” Nicole was in shock and her mother had tears streaming down her chins

“What the fuck is going on mom…are they threatening you?”

“No… no, not any more than they always have…when you are brought up within the walls of the church, you sometimes see and do stuff that no one want’s to know of and all the evidence are gone, vanished… Nicole I am sorry for the trouble I have coursed you. I know I can’t undo all that stuff…but I can make sure not to make you do thing you do not want to ever again.”

“Mom where is this coming from?” nicole was shocked.

“I have been asked to push you…push you into this marriage…and make you go into it fast…they are scared, the church are scared, that you will stick in Purgatory after this year and abandon the church and reveal some of the things from the church…uhm do to the status you have in the church, because of who you are…they know you are strong, like really strong and they are scared like hell…there now I said it...hell…they are scared like hell!”

“Okay so because they are scared, they try to use power, scare technic and force…is Samuel a part of this” Nicole was scared as well…but actually more angry.

“Well yes and no…he want what the church wants…which is for you two, to be couple who serves the great lord.”

“Okay mom since we are honest here…I’m going to tell you this once and I will never tell you again…first of all, I am never going to marry Samuel…he and I are not a good match…I honestly I could not give a shit about what everybody else says…I do not love him and never have and never will… I am not a believer…I do not believe in god…the great lord…Jesus…Maria or any others religion character...I believe in the universe…I believe in me…in love, the free love, which mean that I can choose and not being forced to.  
I believe in the good in people and to being kind…but I do not believe in manipulation, forcing and threatening’s.  
I am going to move to purgatory for good…. and to be completely honest, this was why I was going home this weekend…to brake it off with Samuel, well that and to say happy birthday to you…and I know that you might never going to see me again, because of this…and that okay…I have made up my mind, that I will not live in a life where others tells me what to do and what to say and whom to live it with, so I might as well tell you…that I….I…” Nicole looked down for the first time and felt a rush of fear…but at the same time, she thought of Waverly and her beautiful eyes and the smell of her hair and her sweet kiss.

“Mom, I will not live with a lie anymore…and I have found out my missing piece, the piece that makes me happy…something I have been searching for, for years.” Her mom cut her off.

“You are gay Nicole…I know!” Nicole dropped her chin to the floor and just starred at her mom.

“What the….how did…I mean…Yes…yes mom, I am gay”

“I know Nicky…I have always known….but I could not accept this when I was younger…your father is so strong in his believe and the way he always have been preaching my ears off that homosexual is a sin…dammit…I cannot believe it any longer …when I see you Nicole…see you, my precious daughter so clever, strong, beautiful and head minded and full with love for everyone, then I cannot believe that it is a sin….I may need time to adjust…but I want you in my life and I will support you…and that’s why I’m here…now…I love you Nicole and I will support you all the way…but you need to prepare yourself on a shitstorm that will happen the moment you step into our house….your dad will be on you, your sister…and of cause Samuel”

“What about Jonathan? Where is he in this church thing!….mom seriously?…how could you do this to us…instead of let us choose for our self” Nicole shoke her head and Meredith sighed, Nicole couldn’t help wonder what was going on with her baby brother Jonathan…. If he had gotten the same treatment as herself or was he off the hook because he was a boy?...her big sister Charlotte was all in the church, but she had also always believed in the words spoken from the High Priest and the bible was her guidance.  
She looked at her mom and was curious to hear what she had to say…not only had she surprised her in the airport but also her whole attitude toward Nicole was so distant from her normal behavior…and that she had known all along that Nicole was a lesbian…WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

“The fact is, when your life is and have always been in the community, its hard to see that there might be something else around.... another way of living…but then you moved away and choose a different path, shoved me that maybe this way of living isn’t for everyone….and yes I do believe in god, but I also believe in my children and their happiness…I will not be the one to stand in your way….or your happiness for that matter. Jonathan is 18 now and is set to be paired within the month…and he, like you have no intension on that what so ever…I actual think that he have applied to go to college in a completely different city, than Toronto. Just to get away…he have never said anything but I can feel it.” The tears in Meredith eyes was heartbreaking and Nicole took her mom to an embrace.

“This is so hard, to see you grow up and being miserable and knowing that I have been the main part of that and I truly understand if you never want to see me or the others again….I can just hope that you will.” Her mom finished and looked at her feet.

“Mom…I thought that you would cut me off…for being gay, leave me be….wow…mom…this is so wow…I think that we will see each other again, but I’m not sure about dad.” Nicole wondered if she actually wanted that confrontation with her dad…but knew it had to be done.

“Well I might as well take the bull by its horn and get it over with so I can get back home to Wav...” Nicole stopped herself.

“So there IS someone home waiting for you to come back” her mother smiled with a questioned look.

”Yes, actually yes there is…uhm…her name is Waverly…and she is truly amazing” Nicole could not help the smile that crept to her lips

“I’m glad for you honey” Meredith’s smile reached her ears.  
“Now let go home and cancel that engagement…Christ your daddy is going to go mad and I bet that fiancé of yours just as well…. Just…I have your back, but if you leave tonight I won’t come with you, I will come visit you…clear?” Nicole nodded.  
“This is a big step for me in any possible way, so just don’t be disappointed in me okay”

“I know mom…I know and thank you.” they both raised them self from the bench and walked to her mom’s car.

On their way back from the airport Nicole shot a text to Waverly as she had promised and she had to say that she had never in her life been so nervous and scared…she had felt her dad anger before and that was just not something you teased with…this was like playing with fire while drenched in gasoline….

 **Nic:** Hey baby❤  
Landed safe and sound  
My mom waited for me in the airport, to pick me up  
So weird.🤷‍♀️  
 **Nic:** But uhm she knows that I’m gay and I told a bit about you.  
Now the wrath of my father awaits me…..😒  
 **Nic:** miss you and would rather be in your arms  
 **Nic:** ❤💖

Nicole's mom was quiet during the ride and Nicole didn’t wanted to push her, she was sure to get answers from her mother…maybe not all of them now, but at least she had got some. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she smile at the messages id.

 **Waves:** Hey Sweetie 😍  
Pleased to hear you are safe and sound  
And a nice gesture from your mom.  
Please tell her happy birthday from me😃😁  
I would really really also like to have you in my arm…or preferable between my legs…😋😇🤭  
 **Waves:** …sorry I could help it I just miss you so.❤  
 **Waves:** wow did not see that one comes, but wow  
Was she mad at you?

 **Nic:** preferable between your legs as well😜  
 **Nic** : no…funny enough…she have always known apparently  
It’s so weird…but I will tell you all when I come home.  
On my way back to their place …so I’m kinda fricking out here.😫

 **Waves:** it will be all right honey 😊  
I’m right here if you need me  
Okay? 💕

 **Nic:** thank you babe I truly appreciate it ❤  
Talk later?😉

 **Waves:** YES 😘

“Waverly tells me to wish you happy birthday mom,” Nicole says, not looking at her.

“Thank you darling.” her mom turned her head for a moment and then looked back at the road.  
“Is she good for you?”

“She is the best…uhm…when I first realized that I was…uhm…attracted to her…. she gave me room and space to figure out that I was…uhm …gay!...even when I pushed her away, because I was scared to admit that I was feeling so alive and seen when I was in her presence….she is the best…and to think of it I really can’t see myself with anyone else than her.” She beamed and was so happy that she did not have to hide her happiness away from her mom.

“I’m glad for you Nicky…I really hope that I someday will meet your…uhm…girlfriend…meet this amazing woman who have captured your heart.” Nicole wasn’t stupid and the fact that her mother just had accepted the word girlfriend in her mouth was a milestone so big in ‘their’ world…but she had said it out loud and that was amazing. But she also knew the moment they stepped into her parents’ house that her mom would take on her façade and play the game that Nicole was a master in…deception.  
“So how long have you been together?” she asked with a glint in her eye

“well… not long enough I can tell you...but I feel like I have known her all my life and she is so easy to be around…I feel so loved when I’m with her…like I don’t belong any other place in the world…so yeahh” Nicole sighed and with a sappy smile on her face her mom started to laugh at her daughter.

“hahaha…..good god you have it bad darling…you are like on cloud nine, shot with the arrow from Amos…wow Nicky I have never seen you like this before!!” and Nicole creped further into her jacket all flustered from her mom’s words, but they were true, none of the less.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Nicole felt her palms be all sweaty and her heartrate seize and she could her pulse in her ears…

“Fuck this shit,” she muttered and her mom gave her a stern look.

“On every other occasion I would have warned you for that kind of language young lady…but not today…honey I don’t know how it will go. I cannot tell you…but I want you to do what is best for you" she looked at Nicole and nodded.  
“Okay come on” she said and padded Nicole on the shoulder.

Her dad greeted her in the door with the biggest hug that she had ever gotten from him.

“Nicky, you are home…I have missed you so…come in, come in” he let go of her and took the bag from her so she could go in and take of her jacket.

“Hi dad, I missed you to and congrats with your wife.” she winked and he laughed.

“Well thank you, come on…they are all waiting for you to get home so we could eat the cake.” He was more chipper than she had ever seen him before…a nervous chipper? Well either way he did seem happy and the hug that he had gave her lingered in her body and she did everything to savior the feeling…not knowing if she would ever get it again.

As they walked into the living room, Samuel came striding toward Nicole with a cocky smile on his face and his arms a bit out and his posture was just so…arghhh and picture a rooster just flashed through her mind… his chest poppet out head held high and a cocky smile and he could have imitated ‘Joey from Friends’ with his greeting of his fiancé…

“Nicole …how you doing?” he nodded and she stopped in her track, not knowing what the fuck was going on or how to react to what she just had witnessed…she shoke her head lightly and greeted him.

“Hey Sam…uhm great thanks” and he came closer and pulled her into a hug…she did reciprocate the hug but knew if he tried to kiss her she would back away, maybe not the best way to greet her ‘fiancé’ but she couldn’t get herself to kiss him.

“you look good Nic…strong…I see the outskirts have giving you some extra muscles?” he said with a raised brow and Nicole couldn’t deny that she had become stronger and her muscles had become more toned, but the only giving fact to that, was that she had been running like a beast because of him…because of his way to act to her and the marriage thing…as Nicole called it in her quiet mind.

“Yeah well if it is Purgatory you refer to then yes” she challenge him knowing she might not get the best response but also knew that she was done…She had always been glad for Samuel…as a friend…he was a good friend and had always been and to say that she had been petrified when the ‘Highs’ had pared them was a misunderstanding she was scared to dead…because she knew deep down that she would never be able to please him or his needs of being a family…but she had played along for so long…and to this day she had never known why she didn’t got out before….when the fist mail from Sheriff Nedley had landed in her mail box she had just glanced it over not giving it an extra thought, when mail number two had arrived, her interest had been peeked. And the question had been on her mind for a while if she should go…and maybe see other part of the land she lived in and try something completely different from what she had been her whole life….she had brushed it of…for a good half year before she took the shoot…she cursed herself for not have done it sooner…instead of living a meaningless life with a man she didn’t love, in a religion she didn’t believe in and a life where she could not be who she was…and the person she wanted to be!  
In Purgatory she was exactly who she wanted to be...she was Nicole Haught…no one else…and she would like to be just that…not someone else…she did not wanted to fake it any longer…not hide away…and the feeling of belonging somewhere to someone, had hit her in purgatory the two month that she had been there….and this was new…she had never belonged here, in the room she now was in, with people she did not know as she might had thought she did…seeing different sides of them….except her farther…for now…she knew he would explode.

They had all sat around the table in a couple of hours and Nicole had never felt more out of place than right this moment…but she sucked it in and smile at her granny who sat next to her and had taken her hand…

“Nicky…how are you?” she asked with a caring voice.

“Gran I am good…I am actual really great” Nicole politely answered her granny.

“So does the town’s people treat you right?”

“Yes…yes they do. I have been warmed welcomed into Purgatory…it have been really great, I do love it there…it feels like home by now!” and her thought immediately went to her girlfriend back home…she wondered what Waverly was doing this moment, if she thought of Nicole just as much as Nicole thought of her! But she was quite sure of it…because as Wynonna had said, they were looked like an old married couple on the way the approached each other talked to one another…and Nicole would never wanted it any way…it was so new but felt so old…like the missing piece in her puzzle…it made Nicole smile, her Granny erupted her thought’s.

“Well then it’s such a shame you have to leave it soon!” her granny made a small smile.

“What?” Nicole asked with a surprise.

“Yes, now that you and Samuel are getting married next month…it is so exiting” Granny sniggered and she was so bubbly. and there it was...of course they had done such a thing behind her back...but she played along.

“Wait what?...are you sure you don’t mix it up granny…” Nicole asked with a small voice.

“No darling, your father told me earlier…I’m so happy for you.” She was one big smile and patted Nicole’s cheek, she loved her granny but she could not help the feeling of disgust in her belly and hers face just dropped, she looked at her father, then at Samuel…who sat with a small smile on his face. When were they seriously going to treat her like an adult, instead of this shit…fucking medieval way of living!

“When were you gonna tell me?” she questioned her father over the table.

“What my dear? He asked.

“I know that I have been away, but still… if you plan a wedding, shouldn’t you at least inform the bride?” she said a bit harder than she normally would.

“Oh that…yes right…well we didn’t wanted to intrude to your…what shall we call it ‘sabbatical year’…,” he said and used quote sign to prove his point and both him and Samuel actually laughed at this.

“Excuse me?...care to elaborate here?” Nicole was only mildly surprised, due to her mom’s earlier explanation.

“Yes…you fled so I took the matter in my own hands together with Samuel…you have been goofing too much around…and this must stop. So ergo we planned it for you!” her dad said with a stern voice.

“NO!” Nicole did not get anything else out. She was in shock…. How the fuck could they behave like that…as if they were the master of everything….and could toy with other people like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What do you mean with no?” Samuel asked with a raised brow.

“You do not have a saying in this one Nicole…you left so whatever opinion you might have!!!” he pointed at Nicole and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Pfff…they are out of the way…you will come back next month and settle down to be my wife.” Nicole’s anger was so wild that she knew if she raised her voice one bit, the roof would be blown away. So instead she exhaled, looked at her mom, who nodded so lightly, that no one else saw it…she approved.

“Okay…well then I have one thing to say… I cannot and I will not marry you Sam….so that is NO thank you….NO thank you, to being your wife, I cancel the engagement. I will not settle down with you, I will not. nor have I ever wanted to marry you Samuel…and I will not let someone rule my life and my happiness… sorry for have made you stay and believe that you and I was the perfect match…but honestly we are so far apart, that I cannot believe that neither you or me would ever be truly happy….”

“You cannot do this…” Samuel voice was shaking  
“WE ARE BOUND TO THE CHURCH…WE ARE PARRED!” he screamed at Nicole

“I have never giving my consent to this…I was told to, not asked…and as a woman in the 21’th century I have a choice” Nicole stood from her chair and looked around the table… her father was more red in his face than his hair was…her mother had a small smile, her siblings facial expression was not readable, her granny’s mouth was agape like she didn’t knew how to close it and Samuel looked like she had kicked him in the balls.

“I will not tolerate someone who is trying to control my life…its over…I will not be part of a community who treat people like you do in this ’church’…I cannot and will not live a life that is chosen for me...I have the right to make my own choices….Samuel, you and I will not marry…sorry for the time you have waited for this, but I have never wanted any of this and no-one can make me think otherwise…go find yourself an obedient wife who wants to.” And with that, she turned around, left the livingroom, went to the front door grapped her jacket and her bag and left the house…. She sprinted down the pavement to get a bit away from the house.

“Holy fuck” she said out loud and then she started to laugh, a moment after she heard footsteps next to her and looked up to see her mother.

“Wow Nic….that was amazing, I’m so proud of you…but you have to leave now, Samuel just exploded and your father was even worse… I will call you in a couple of day’s okay darling” her mother pulled her in while whispering how proud she was of her.  
“I love you Nicole”

“I love you to mom, are you gonna be all right?” Nicole asked with worry

“Don’t you worry now...get out of here” her mom pulled out an envelope.  
“this is your flight home, the plane leaves in an hour and a half....and some cash so I know you will do all right, now go honey” the tears was on a brim and Nicole pulled her mom into a tight hug.

“How did you…”

“Ohhh the moment you told me in the airport earlier today, I knew this was inevitable end would end so bad, so I bought a ticket for you the moment we got home….now go!” Nicole kissed her mom on her forehead

“Thank you….I’ll call you tomorrow mom” and with that she left her old neighborhood.


	8. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had a feeling in her body that you only get if you have been on vacation and of to go home…you just want to go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.....  
> Yeah be kind  
> Be proud and dont let anyone get you down.  
> You are stronger than you think🙏🏼
> 
> Thank you for your love and support  
> Evsi🌿

Nicole slowly opened the door to Waverly’s bedroom and saw that her girlfriend was peacefully asleep.  
So Nicole quickly stripped of her clothes, crawled under the duvet, and slowly pulled Waverly into her own body.  
She did not want to scare her, giving the fact that Nicole had not given Waverly any heads up that she was coming home…. When Nicole had stood in the airport gratefully for her mom’s savior on the ticket, she had a feeling in her body that you only get if you have been on vacation and are bound to get home…you just want to go home…..and preferably as fast as possible…that was the feeling that creeped trough Nicole...even if she only had lived in Purgatory for a couple of month, this was her home!  
This was where she was meant to be…just there right next to Waverly.  
And the idea of it made her smile and her heart shutter of excitement, that she could go home to her girlfriend and not being scared of ‘what if someone finds out’ no she could go home, free of her planned marriage and just be herself and be the girlfriend she believed Waverly deserved.

Waverly mumbled something in her sleep and Nicole just kissed her slowly on her back and neck. Not really wanted to wake Waverly up, but if she did she would not mind at all…she really wanted to feel her girlfriend as close as possible.  
She slowly stroked her fingers up and down her side and still laid small kisses on her neck and back.  
Nicole fingers trailed over Waverly’s abdomen and she could feel Waverly shiver.

“Babe” she muttered eyes still closed. Nicole’s fingers traced small patterns just above the hem of her sleep shorts.  
“Mmmmhhh, this feels nice,” Waverly whispered and Nicole smiled knowing that Waverly was still asleep.

She had wanted to let Waverly know that she was coming home, but everything had been going on so fast and the amount of calls and text’s that have poppet in, had resulted in Nicole had shut down her phone…she could not comprehend whatever there was going on back at her old home and honestly the only person she felt sorry for was her mother, who with guaranty had been grilled the moment she stepped back into her house….mom…she had been on her side and Nicole’s brain had difficulties to understand that she was there, that she took the responsibility for something she had helped to throw all over Nicole in so many years…. for now letting all of that go, because she could see how poorly her daughter had been treated including her own acts upon her.

…Nicole knew that there was so much to unwrap, but not now…she knew her mother stood by her and would help her in the most possible way, even if it was going to affect her own life...what had made the change in her mom’s behavior was still and act that Nicole needed to follow and how come she had always known that Nicole was gay…???  
Even if Nicole didn’t…but the way her mom had looked at her with love in her eyes and accepted that Nicole was gay, was the greatest gift she could ever get from her…  
It killed Nicole slowly to know that her mother knew more than she did on Nicole life, and she was sure that whatever illness, that she have had when she was 15 was not just fever and whatever sick explanation that her parents had giving her…she would get the truth someday…she just hoped that her mother was strong enough to not let her dad get her down, or the church for that matter….

The Highs was cruel in their act against their own…according to Nicole that was…but she had never liked the Highs anyway…and Priest Moody and his wife Jeannie had always been a mean couple and benefitting from whatever they could….

Nicole had some stories about them, than no one else than her mother knew about and that was what her mom had referred to, when she had told her that the church was scared of her running away…Nicole had a lot of info, info that could bring them down… which also was why her lack of believe, to be in the church in the first place had melted down on her…the fact that she had been parred with one of the most believing men ever in the church …just showed that they had tried to make her obedient wife and to shut her down, if she wanted to talk….

Nicole had once, when she had been in college, had worked for the campus security to get extra money and some credits on her papers, caught Jeannie (who at that point had worked as a teacher) in a compromising position with a student.

  
Jeannie had tried to explain her way out of the situations later to Nicole, but as Nicole had pointed out to Jeannie that…

‘you cannot give a different explanation to me, when a student have his dick buried into you’

…and the fact that Nicole also knew the other student, had just put the last nail into Jeannie’s coffin…Jeannie was scared of Nicole and the knowledge that she had…not only had the wife of the ‘Highs Priest’ having an affair but then with a student… but it was not the worst part… because Jeannie had pleaded Nicole not to tell anyone and burst her repent out, spilled her sins and begged Nicole for forgiveness…Nicole had been like… ‘wtf’ that’s not me you have to confess to’…and then only two weeks later just to find Jeannie, in another part of the college with a different boy but the same setup…Nicole had just looked at Jeanie and said… ‘Let the lord guide your way’… before she had turned away.

When Nicole had started to work as an officer of the law, she had access to so many different files and names…and oddly enough…the man that should be clean as a sheet and preaching ‘The Great Lords’ words was all against him on his own…more than once had he been pulled over and had been tested positive for using drugs…been to bar fights…and the last case that had been built against him, was that he had been pulling tricks toward other people, scamming them for their money….and of course in Priest Moody’s own words ‘it was to serve god’… yeah right!

Nicole had been the one that on point had stopped moody in a standard police patrol…and his pupils had been all blown, so with not further ado Nicole had arrested the man she had believed up till that point was a flawless man…well then when she had hit his name up in the system…his history had started to reveal itself and holy moly…Moody had a record.

Nicole was well aware of the position she had in the church…but the followers of the church was blind to see what was going on, moreover they would probably not believe what Nicole had to say anyway…but she had the trump in her hand…with the knowing fact of a drug addict and a scammer…not to mention the cheating ass wife…she had it all…and all three of them knew it…but Nicole had never drawed the two of them into it at the same time…so as far as they knew, their own secret was safe with her!!!!

For now, both knew it…

Both of them had tried separately to get Nicole to understand that what she had seen and heard was a lie…and it was then, that Nicole had figured out that this church was no life for her…and the parring with Sam had been nothing else then to get her to be silence….it had worked tough, she hadn’t said a simple thing but she knew.

Now it seemed that her knowledge could be somehow useful, in what way she did not have a quite clear view upon yet…but still she knew.  
Moreover, they knew she knew. And she would start digging more into it later on, but now, she would try to focus on her life her in Purgatory and try to start on a fresh page so she could be the ‘Nicole’ she wanted to be and not scared if anybody knew who or what she was… and the fact that she had told her mom had taken so much weight from her shoulders, than she ever thought was possible…even the fact the she only recently had discovered that she was gay herself, and the missing piece in her puzzle just fitted right in and her mother had known, but the fact that she wasn’t going to hide it!

And now that she didn’t have a fiancé waiting for her at home, felt so amazing and the pressure from it all was goon…she had realized when she sat in the plane on her way home, that she was free and she was not bound to anyone anymore! The emotion of it all had washed over Nicole and she had cried almost the whole way home. The flight attendant had spotted her tears and had slowly approached Nicole and asked if she had been all right, Nicole had responded through tears and sobs, that it was happy tears and she now free from an arranged marriage. That had resulted in the attendant had popped a bottles champagne and they had celebrated her freedom on the plane…there had only been a couple of other passengers on the plane. Nicole had allowed herself the celebration and knew that as soon as she got home, she would go straight to the homestead, she needed her girlfriend’s presence…. preferably holding her very very close.

Her hand had drawn the small patterns, all while her mind had been elsewhere and the moment she realized she had trailed her hand down into Waverly’s blossom, she stopped.

“No….no baby don’t stop.” Waverly whispered and how she still could be asleep was a riddle to Nicole, so she kissed her neck and whispered.

“Baby…are you going to wake up anytime soon” Nicole’s fingers slowly made small circles and Waverly stirred in her sleep. Nicole kissed her again but this time a little bit wetter and her fingers still making small pattern on the now, throbbing clit.

“Nic….mmmmhhh” Waverly opened her eyes and turned slowly to see her lover.  
“Nic, I am not dreaming here….am I?” and Nicole slowly slipped her finger deeper into the wetness.

“No baby, no dreaming…I’m here!” she said and kissed Waverly, who warmly welcomed her and easily took in everything Nicole gave her. Tongue slowly massaging each other, moans filled the air and the twitching of Nicole fingers steady on Waverly clit.

“Baby…what…are…ughh…why…uhh” Waverly panted and had trouble to get let last words out when Nicole inserted two fingers in her. And slowly thrusted in and out and swallowed all the moans that Waverly busted out, with her lips solid planted on her girlfriend.

“Nic….Nic…fuck” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s biceps to steady herself and Nicole fastened her movements her thumb massaging the hard bud while her fingers made her walls crumble around them…the feeling of Waverly’s silky walls clenching on her fingers was music to Nicole… a symphony …and the moan and panting that came from the brunette was everything Nicole needed. Waverly pulled in Nicole’s hair, pulled her down to her neck.

“Fuck Nic…I’m so close baby” Nicole fastened her pace and curled her fingers, hitting Waverly g-spot.

“Come for me waves…I got you” Nicole whispered against her neck while she sucked at her pulspoint, Waverly clamped her thighs together while screaming out curses and Nicole slowed her movement till at some point retracting her hand. Waverly breathed hard while she tried to control her shaking body.

“Wow, that’s a great …uhhh…great way to be woken up …honey not that I don’t love you are here, but why now…I thought I first would see you Tuesday morning..??” Waverly asked and pecked Nicole lips.

“I had a fall out with my X-fiancé and my daddy…” Waverly eyes almost popped out

“You did it?” she asked whit proudness in her voice.

“Yes…holy crap, yes I did.” She slowly pulled herself up in a sitting position and Waverly’s head rested in her lap. Nicole slowly stroked her hair.  
“My mom picked me up in the airport, but I told you that”

“Yeah, but what happened?”

“Well we had a long chat, and she told me that she was sorry for what she had been putting me trough, all against my will…and she told me that they were trying to push me into this marriage fast, because they were scared that I might run, now that I have found Purgatory…and HELL yes I’m running” Nicole laughed.  
“I’m running so fast, back into your arms baby…that’s where I run to…” Waverly smiled and giggled.

“You’re such a sap darling” she said and Nicole bend down and captured her lips and whispered.

“Always…always for you” she smiled in the kiss and Waverly pulled her closer to her face…  
“Baby…I love you”

“I love you too....So is your engagement over???…or are you still cheating me!” Waverly laughed and took Nicole’s hand in hers and linked their fingers together.

“Ha-ha no baby I’m not cheating on you anymore” Nicole had chuckled, took Waverly hand, and kissed her palm.  
“He went berserk when I told him no…god, that was so fucked up….I sat next to my granny, she was so happy for me that I was going to marry Sam…next month!”

“WHAT” Waverly spat  
“What do you mean with next month?” her eyes grew bigger by the second and she reached up and placed her palm on Nicole’s cheek….  
“Tell me you’re not leaving me…I can’t bare it if you are!” Nicole placed her own hand on Waverly’s.

“No baby, I stay right here with you, I’m not going to marry anyone, that I do not choose for myself and maybe also the fact that my partner wants to marry….so…I’m ….just gonna leave it there!” she smiled at Waverly

“Okay stud…one step of the time here….tell me more, now that you already have woken me up…I was so nervous for you and now you are already back!  
How did that even happen…?  
God, I love you are here, but shit it must have been the worst…  
How’s your mom with this?…is she okay?…  
What about your dad, did he go crazy?…and I bet your sweet old Nan was devastated!…  
And Samuel?….did he kill you with his eyes?…oww oww…man that must have been…” Nicole placed a hand over her mouth, laughing and shushing at Waverly.

“Babe…babe…please…ha-ha…please, I will tell you hahaha okay…I’m gonna let go of my hand and you will shush…okay” Nicole looked her in the eyes and raised a brow, Waverly nodded and Nicole lifted her hand.  
“Okay?” Waverly nodded again

  
”Super…as I said before me and mom had a great talk…and then when we sat down to eat dinner, my granny ask me on how everything goes here, so I told her that I’m happy and it feels like home. then she said that it was a shame, now that I had to leave Purgatory…I asked her what she meant and she told me that my father had told her earlier that day that me were getting married next month and I would be coming home…  
So yes I was in a bit of a shock…I did not see that come, I am actually angrier that they think they can rule over people’s life like that…  
Well I asked my dad, if it wasn’t custom to involve the bride if there was gonna be a wedding?  
He just looked at me and then said that I couldn’t say anything, now that I had run away. Samuel was just as bad as my dad…forcing me to come back home the wed him….  
So I simply said no…  
No, to be a part of that and a part of a church were you were not allowed to have your own free will…. So I told them what I thought of the course and left the house…”

“Wow babe, I’m so proud of you, but how did you manage a ticket in such a short term?”

"Well there was plenty of room on the plane, but my mom had actually bought a ticket for me because she believed that it would go down…and boy she was right….I do feel sorry for her though, that she have to be there and take all their crap…but then again, she have in this front the start knowing everything and pushing me into this marriages as well… i'll call her tomorrow and hear what went down after I left…but know I just need to focus on you, and make my life here with you and Wynonna….that’s of course if you will have me?"

“Babe as long as you want me, I’ll be right here by your side.” Waverly said and raised herself from the bed just to straddle Nicole’s lap.  
“I have been thinking a lot about you and I and as I have said it before, this” she gestured between them.  
“this is more real to me than anything have ever been before, and I want you…if I could have you 24/7 I would…I know we would be I slightly exhausted, but being with you…damn…you are one hot lady..”

”So that’s all I am to you….a sex slave with a hot body?” Nicole asked with a smile and a crocket brow.

“No silly…you also cook…,” she laughed hard…  
“No you and me, it’s like we are soulmates….do you have a writing on your body…a quote that mathes my script or a birthmark that’s shades like a star or something like that… because that would be cool if you had….or …or what…what about if we mark each other…always in stories with Betas and Alphas they mark each…”  
“What do you mean with mark each other…”

“They bite each other”

“Well if you want me to bite you, you could just say so...!” Nicole was a bit at loss here, not reading all these fiction stories as Waverly did.

“Nooo eeeiigg…nooo silly …they bite each other to bond, to show everyone that they mates…for life and the marks give them a connection…beyond just to be belonging…”

“Babe…you have read way too much fiction…but I do like the idea though…I mean …I have been parred before…but not by choice…this however…” she kissed Waverly sternum and slowly trailed her tongue up along her collarbone…slowly up on her neck…

  
“This match however…mating with you…is top of my list” she could feel how aroused she good and the twitch in her lower belly hit her with full force.  
“God, you are so fucking sexy” she pulled Waverly sleep shirt over her head and the erected nipple was just in front of her taking one between her teeth..”

“Nic….fuck that feels so good…” Waverly lifted Nicole’s tank top of her and cupped her breast while she caressed the nipples...

  
“I have missed this, I have missed you, even if we was together yesterday….more or less all day long, I still missed this, you…your sexy sex slave body to explore…to fuck” and with that she crawled of her lap and pulled Nicole to the edge of the bed where she stood between her legs, looking down and Nicole could swear that she saw canine teeth and a glimpse of purple flash over Waverly’s eyes…

“Are you gonna eat me” Nicole teased and Waverly quickly pulled Nicole’s boy shorts off her, kneeled down between her legs and threw a leg over her shoulder and before she dived into Nicole’s glistering pussy, she looked Nicole in the eyes and with a small smile and glowing eyes.

“Yes, I’m gonna have a feast!”


	9. Church in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies, bunny Loblaw... I hate lying people....
> 
> Have fun guys... I did and also   
> Be kind   
> Be you and love with all of you❤️  
> Evsi🌿

The case that Nedley had thrown at Waverly, was busting her ass more than she liked and thought it would…there where so many connections and still there was absolutely non…it all matched up, and then only to vaporize into something, so far away from what Waverly had thought.  
The parents of the teenage boys didn’t wanted to talk to Waverly, for some reason she couldn’t understand. when she had tried to call, the moment she had introduced herself as Miss Earp, they had hung up....and the fact that’s she was not a cop, did that she could not just pull them into the station and throw them into the interrogation room, even if she really wanted to…there was just something that her six sense told her…and it trigged her more than she had even realized…

She was buried under a stack of papers, when a knock on the doorframe made her look up to see who have had the nerve to disturb her in her research…

Everyone knew not to disturb Waverly fricking Earp, when she was buried in a case…she could easily rip your head off, if you caught her on the wrong day while she was focusing on the case.  
So with furred brows she looked up at the intruder of her mind and quickly relaxed when she saw her co-worker slash girlfriend standing there looking sexy as hell in her extremely fitting uniform leaning against the doorframe.

“Did I ever tell you, that you look hot with glasses on” Nicole smirked and walked into the offices with a cup of coffee, which she placed on the table for Waverly.

“Thank you babe…I really needed this” she said with smile and took a sip of the coffee...

“I don’t think you have said that before…no…is that a turn on?” she tilted her head and slowly pushed her glasses a bit up on her nose.

“Holy…yes…hmhm yes...so much...but this is not the place…” Nicole was flustered and Waverly knew this was something she could use later on, but now she had a task ahead and that actually involved Nicole, so she pushed her paper a side and placed her elbove at the desk and supported her head with her hands

“You and I are gonna have a little roadtrip in that cruiser of yours…you are gonna go and talk to the parents of the missing teenagers”

“Okay…but why me?”

  
“Well they do not want to talk to me…I’m gay!…not in a church!…and uhh I forgot that also …I’m an Earp!…so those three combined are things that scare people away…well mostly the Earp name...so …and you know you way around the church thingy…and how to play the nice church girl with a smile for days and those incredible annoying, distracting dimple’s are gonna make them fall in love with you…..so ergo you won that!” Waverly smiled a tooth smile.

“Great…so when do we leave?…I have one report I need to fill, then I’m all yours!”

“Awesome I would like to have you in your cruiser….” She mumbled but on purpose.

“Hush…Waverly no…not now…this is why it is a really bad thing, that we have to work together, you are distracting me!”

“WHAT I distract you…have you seen you…looking all that cocky with your tight khakis and you sexy ass shirt…and then when you throw that Stetson on of yours …pewwww holy fucker…so I’m the distraction? Good god!!.”  
She stood up and walked over to Nicole pulled her inside the room, shut the door and pushed her against it while she crashed their lips together…

“You distract me so very much….officer Haught, how about a quickie?”  
Before Nicole knew what was happening, her utility belt hit the floor and she felt two fingers slide through her folds, dipping into her.

“Fuck waves…not here” Nicole said and tried to push Waverly away, but she held her pinned to the door.

“To late babe…you are already so wet for me” and with that she kissed Nicole harder and thrusted into her with a speed and a force that Nicole didn’t see and made her cum so fast and so hard.

“Fuck.” Nicole hissed between her teeth… and her head felt down on Waverly’s shoulder….  
“That was good” Waverly pulled her fingers out and Nicole whimpered.

“That’s how a quickie works… now go get ready, we leave in and hour” Waverly kissed her lips, before opening the door and guided Nicole out of the room with a slap to her ass and the biggest smirk on her face.

Waverly was back at her desk, effortless licked at her fingers…the taste of Nicole still lingered on them, and she knew she probably should go and wash them…but just now that specific line in the report caught her eyes…what the fuck….

*the church have been known to use conversion therapy in the past*

  
  


“Baby girl” Wynonna shouted as she more or less kicked the door open and starlet Waverly so she jumped in her chair.

“Fuck…Wynonna…could you at least knock before jumping in here…god you scared me!” she placed her hand on her chest as a comfort

“Why…??? Are you playing with yourself or what...” she sniffed in.  
“Why does your office smell like sex Waverly?” Wynonna pointed at her little sister.

“Hmm yeah why does it!!…you could ask officer Haught, she might have a clue on why?” she winked

“You are so nasty, did you fuck her in here???” Wynonna’s eyes shut open…  
“In front of the sheriff…uhh you are such a sexy fucker…,” she sniggered.

“Against the door…” Waverly pulled her fingers to her nose and inhaled.  
“Ahhhhhhhh…..”

“GROSS” she spat and Waverly laughed.

“Shush Nonna….for all the times I have walked in on you…..so anyway what brings you in here, in my fine establishment?”

“Quick question….are we sure that Nicole’s engagement is over!!!! I mean do you know it for real???”

“Why do you ask that…?? it's over three weeks since Nicole came back from her parents and she haven’t’ heard anything from them…well other than from her mom, but they are in contact regularly.”

Wynonna slammed a magazine on the table….....’ **Church in Time** ’

“What the hell?” Waverly yelled whispered.

“Okay I do normally not buy religious stuff, but this really caught my eye…look at the headline” Wynonna slided her finger under the text…

***Wedding of the year – God want us to be.***

Under was a picture of a smiling Nicole and someone that only could be Samuel…who had an arm around her shoulder.  
“I must say…he is a very attractive man…I wonder how he didn’t turn her, not to be a gay…I mean look at him…even you would fuck him and don’t lie...I would.”

“You would fuck anyone wynonna so thats doesn't even count....Hmm he is attractive no doubt about it…but honestly I would not…and you know that…no man have ever conquered this gorgeous body” she said and gestured her hand up and down of herself to fact her statement to Wynonna

“I know that your tiny amazone body is quite stunning baby girl, I’m your sister but I’m not blind…god, you have the most stunning body…and I know…I know, no dick for you, but hey then there is just more for me…but you never actual said why not”

“I’m a lesbian Nonna….is that not reason enough?”

“Never had an experimental phase?”

“Ohhh yes I have, but not with any male partners… I don’t know…I just never found them attractive or a turn on…guess that’s it though.

“So no cock?”

“Ohhh yes loads…but it’s normally strapped on” she wink at her sister.

”God gross” Wynonna made a barf sound.

“HEY…you started this!” She hit her sister on her shoulder  
“Have you read the article” she asked Wynonna and turned a page in the magazine.

“I just skimmed it over…there are quite loads of statements from Nicole…I really don’t think she knows this” she shrugged

“Okay I’m just gonna read I before you find her okay?...I really want to be prepared for what may come, she is so fucking pissed at her dad…so I wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to see him again.”

“Okay…I’m heading back to Shorty’s I have to pick up some stuff…15 minutes and I’m back…and we will talk to her okay”

“Yes ma’am” she saluted her sister, took the magazine in her hands, and turned to the article…  
“Man, she is fucking gorgeous…and she’s mine” she chuggled to herself.

If Waverly didn’t know any better, this picture of Nicole and Samuel would picture the perfect couple…him on his knees and she had a hand on his shoulder, looking way to gorgeous and beautiful, she could be a fucking model with that body and smile of hers…  
That hit Waverly straight in the heart…what if Nicole wasn’t happy with her…what if she had changed her mind….  
She started the article with a weird feeling rumbling in her body.

_**Marriage of the year.** _

  
_By Bunny Loblaw:_

_Love, love and light is something we all need in these times. To lead us forward to see our path and to let us be guided in the life of god._  
_Love is the biggest feeling of belonging and we believe here at ‘ **Church in Time** ’ that marriage with not just each other but also with god in it, is the most beautiful and powerful thing that exists._  
_The church in Toronto’s most powerful and committed couple are mend to be wed in the next week…so put you shiny shoe’s on and find your place in the church, as we follow these two sweetheart…Samuel Hanson and Nicole Haught in their wedding, many of you have within the years followed them, either in real life or online, where Twitter and Instagram, have fead you all with pictures of this loving couple and their deeds. Both in their way to serve god with their kind and generous deeds to the society and always helping out, whenever they have the time…always considering the church as their first priority and always known for their patience and kindness…_  
_But I guess the patience of having a real family have stretched just so far, because the time is right to make the family complete…with both parts really wanting to add more to theirs already established family._

_**Samuel:** I really want to hear small footsteps across our livingroom and cannot wait until we marry and make our self a little servant to God. He deserve that…he have giving us so much, so know it is our turn to repay him._

_**Bunny:** So is the way to repay him by giving a child life?_

_**S:** Yes and no…we both really wants children and can’t wait, but when we marry each other it’s not just Nicole and me who are going to be in it, we wed with ‘The Great Lord’ above as our witness and of course he will be in our marriage as well._

_**B:** You have been parred for so many years know, why is it first now that you are going to marry…is there a little one on the way already?”_

_**S:** Hahahaha …no there is not a little one on the way, we are living in celibacy until we are married. So no child on the way…but the wish is certainly there to bring a small child to life,…I hope it will be a redhead just as Nicole, she is so beautiful._

_**B:** Yes, she certainly is, Nicole you have been so quiet, do you want to add anything?_

_**Nicole:** Uhh yes, I am just so excited that we finally have a date for our weeding and it going to be the most beautiful ceremony ever._

_**B:** have you been out and finding your dress already…?_

_**N:** No I actual have my granny’s old dress, that we have been tailoring so it fits me more…it’s so beautiful, with laces and knitting’s…I believe my nan told me that it actually was her mother who helped making in it back in the days, when she married my grandfather._

_**S:** I cannot stress this enough, Nicole will be the most beautiful bride in history…I cannot wait to see my bride walk down the aisle…God, she is so stunning._

_“Samuel looking at his future wife with so much adoration and love and Nicole cheeks are blushing hard, they teases each other before turning back to the interview were I still have way to many questions to ask…they tell me that they live in a house in Toronto, and have been the last couple of years… Nicole works as a cop, and Samuel is an accountant, whenever they are not at work they dedicate their time in the church or helping out in the community as much as possible.”_

_**B:** How does your future looks like?_

_**N:** Bright, good…and light, if everything works the way ‘The Great Lord’ will, then we will probably gonna hear small footsteps next year, and if that is a reality, then we will step a bit away from the top of the church to focus on the small child, but no worries…we will be back and we will of course still have our Instagram and twitter account, where you can follow us…_

_**S:** yes most definitely, look it up, we will announce when and where, there are great things in the church to participate at…also you can donate to our foundation where we help kids with needs._

_**B:** it was a pleasure to have a talk to you guys, I’m sure we will hear so much from you in the future, I can’t wait to see you in church…_

Waverly threw the magazine against the door… there was way more to read and more pictures…but Waverly could not look at it anymore…this was disgusting.

“Arghhh…what the fuck” she was more than just angry…she was fucking furious…she stood from the chair…if this thing…she couldn’t even collect her thoughts…  
“FUCK THIS SHIT” she yelled and the door to her office opened.

“Ready babe” Nicole asked and looked at Waverly and saw the frustrated woman that was pacing back and forth.

  
“Ahm Waverly, what is going on?” Nicole asked with curiosity.

“I should ask you….one question…do you still have any contact with Samuel???” she was breathing heavely.

“No….why do you even ask that?” Nicole was taking aback. Waverly went to pick up the magazine from the floor.

“Because of this Nicole!” she gave Nicole the magazine.

“HOLY FUCK” Nicole shouted….she was in shock and Waverly could see that the reaction was real enough.

“Okay apparently I’m going to marry Samuel next Saturday, she opened the magazine and the horror that crossed Nicole’s face hit Waverly and she placed a hand on her forearm.  
“They have been using my name, Waves I have no idea what the fuck this is…what the hell they….. she dragged my granny into this…fuck”

“Baby how big is this magazine?”

“it’s big…I believe they print somewhere about 500.000 copies in Canada and USA…and Loblaw is the most loved journalist…but also a massive liar, I have read some of her work before and its crap…really the lowest of the lowest…but the readers love her…..fuck” Nicole groaned.

"Holy shit Nic...that's fucking massive, wow 500.000....shit!"

  
Nicole pulled out her phone, pressed dial, and placed her phone on the desk.  
Two rings in and her mother picked up the phone.

“Hey Nicky”

“Hey mom…you are on speaker just for info” Nicole said to her mother

“Okay, who’s with you, am I finally going to be introduced to your girlfriend...wohuuu?” Nicole laughed a bit, Waverly giggled, and Nicole gestured her to talk.

“Hi Mrs. Haught, its Waverly here” waverly said with a chipper voice.

“Ohhh hey darling, you sound so sweet, Nicole talks about you all the time…so why do I get the honor of this conference call?”

“Wow, thank you Mrs. Haught…I’m sure she does” Waverly winked at Nicole, who really did not seem to bother.

“Of course I talk about her all the time, Waverly is amazing mom…well ahmm the conference call is kind of a request really”

“Wow that sound very serious…is everything all right my dear”

“Yes mom…but have you seen ‘ **Church in Time** ’ the new mag is on the street….I really just wanted to know, why my face is on the front page?”

“Your beautiful face.” Waverly corrected her.

“yes…I agree with Waverly here Nicky…your beautiful face….wait one second…uhh…I haven’t emptied the mailbox yet…but you are saying, that your beautiful face prides the front?...well I guess that can’t be so bad then?”

“Well it wouldn’t be, if it was not that fact that it say; the marriage of the year and Samuel is with me on the photo”

“Wait what?…hold on I’m just at the mailbox…..wow you guys look so beautiful together”

“Not helping mom” Nicole sing-songed

“No of course sorry…what… what is this?…you father haven’t said anything about it?….well other that you are a shithead, who needs to know your limit’s and the lines…uh and also that he will find you to make you marry Sam.”

“And you tell this now…MOM for crying out loud…this is actual important knowledge and also the fact that if you turn to the interview…I ‘have’ apparently been at this interview together with Samuel and Bunny…and also we’re gonna make babies…this is fucking disgusting…..”

“Nicky I did not know you had and Instagram account together with Sam?”

“I DON’T MOM…THIS IS A FUCKING LIE, IT’S A SCAM”

“UPS SORRY…okay don’t shout at me young lady and please do apologize to Waverly for your poor behavior…..” Nicole rolled her eyes and Waverly giggled.

“I have no idea what the hell this is Nicole, but I will try to find out, in the meantime, please do not come any way near Toronto”

“Sorry Mrs. Haught…but can you tell what have been going on lately…the article is oddly specific…and according to it, Nicole will be waltzing down the aisle next Saturday, in her granny’s old wedding dress….this seem way to planned just for a hurt X-fiancé and a deviated journalist to go forward with…this is harassment on a higher level…and the facts are not even real…so if anything please let us know…”

“Of course my dear…I will see what I can find, but just be a bit patient…this is deep, and I’m in the middle of the storm…I sorry Nicky, I promise I will find something to go with okay”

“Thank you mom.”

“No thank you….oh on that note, when can I come and visit the two of you…I really need to see you guys soon.”

“Soon mom…I have a wedding that need to be over with first,” Nicole laughed and her mother chimed in and Waverly shoke her head.

“Well okay then…I will leave you two love birds, to go and find some info and also have a chat with my mother on the damn wedding dress”

“Okay bye mom”

“Buy Mrs. Haught” Waverly sang and Nicole hung up and breathed out loudly….she sat on the chair and placed her head in her hand…

“Fuck this is just….just…” Waverly sat in front of her kneeling. Placing her hand on Nicole’s arms to pull them down so she could look at her.

“Hey, babe…we will figure this out okay”

“God…what have I dragged you into…this is not fair to you Waverly…all of this…THIS IS SHIT…maybe I should just…”

“NO…NO Nicole…just no…I know….I know Nicole. But you and I….you and I and Wynonna will get over it, remember the first night at the homestead?”

“How could I not, you fucked me senseless all night, I couldn’t walk normal two days after”

“Yes okay that too” both of them laughed.  
“Okay yes I give you that, it was a great run…well before that…when we sat at the bonfire together with Wynonna…? we said that we would be there in every single way, also including, if we have to go to Toronto and kick some Earp ass….we will, I swear to you, no shit trumpets are gonna hurt my baby…you Nicole are the best damn thing that have happened to me, and I will not go down without a fight…no sir…no one is gonna steal my baby, just because they thinks she is gonna marry them…okay and also that I stole you from him…but that’s not the point here” she smirked.  
“I mean it…. Nicole if I have to kill someone with my shotgun ….I’m gonna do it just for you….hmm maybe I should see if I could get a hold in Dolls…maybe he can help”

“What…. Wait…officer Xavier Dolls?”

“Hmmm yes…” Waverly tappet her lips.

“No baby girl….Officer Xavier Pamela Dolls” Wynonna said as she walked into the office.

“Nonna I’m pretty sure his middle name isn’t Pamela?" she said and looked at her sister.

“How would you know, you never fucked him?” she stated.

”True…true, but you have and I bet he was awesome” she winked.

“Yes” was the only thing Wynonna Said.

”Okay hold up…you guys know Officer Dolls?”

“Yes…and apparently so do you?” Waverly said with a surprise.

“Hell yes, we was studying together at the academy and he was well…. he was my partner until I came here.” Nicole breathed out…she missed her partner.

“No way…had he never spoken of you”

“And ditto… maybe he was embarrassed about being fucked and then dumped…because that is your thing right?”

“Most certainly yes…the commitment part do not quite work the way I wants too…but that doesn’t mean that I was a shithead to him…let’s just say I kept my options open…you know it’s always good to have someone in each port” she winked at Nicole…

  
“Like you do …”she tapped at the magazine that was laying on the desk.

“Fuck you Wynonna and you know how much I care and love Waverly so don’t even try to start this and do not tempt me today, I’m pissed enough as it is.” She spat. Moreover, Wynonna held up her hands in defense

“Okay ladybug. No more teasing…today…that is, why do you want to get a hold on dolls, baby girl?” she turned and looked at her sister.

“Maybe he have some info of certain people that are currently trying to marry a lady away, who really not want to be married?”

“Well at least not to him” Nicole winked at Waverly who rolled her eyes...

“What did I tell you stud….one thing at a time...I mean we have to talk to Wynonna about the thing…you know?” she said and knew she would kill her sister slowly for not giving the full info.

“What thing?” Nicole and Wynonna said in unison.

“You know…the thing…about…you…and…me” she winked and gave a little nod with her head toward Wynonna

“Ohhhh yes…that thing, yes of course.” Nicole said and she was completely following Waverly thinking of leaving Wynonna out in the dark.

“WHAT THING” Wynonna screamed.

  
“Later big sis…we are heading out…I have some parents we need to talk to, so….see ya!” Waverly took her jacket and slung it over her shoulder grapped nicoles hand and walked out of the office with Nicole on tow

“Fuck you two…Come by Shorty’s for drinks when you get back.....YEAH” Wynonna shouted after them


	10. Mrs. Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do know you are trespassing right?” she said with a harsh voice, the hair on Waverly’s arm stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....i am just gonna add a big tag here.....homophobic talk. so if it trigger, please do not read.
> 
> as always thank you for reading and commenting on this, sorry if i haven’t replying lately...i had to focus on my children.  
> and yes i fucking won..  
> so be kind  
> be proud  
> be you  
> and never let go  
> Fight for what you love...in this case i fought for Mille,Cello and Ellie  
> -Evsi🌿 ohhh and be strong...because I know you are.... you are Earpers🤘🏼

”So how do we approach this….do you want me to storm the house or be the sweet church Nicole, as you referred me to…or do I have to be the cop Nicole” Waverly’s hand was resting on Nicole thigh and her fingertips slowly twitched into the fabric…  
Waverly thought’s was a million miles away…the situation was shitballs…she had texted Dolls and informed him on what was going on and asked if he knew anything …it wasn’t that Waverly per say was frightened, she was more on a form of alert…she had seen a case like this on as Nicole’s before…and the outcome had been a dead bride, who had refused to give her body and soul away …’in the name of god’.

Nicole had her mom on her side, but honestly Waverly had difficulties to believe anything good about anyone, who could have the nerve to send their own flesh and blood to an conversion therapy camp…Waverly didn’t even know for sure if Nicole had been, but there was so many loose ends in Nicole’s teens, plus the fact that you don’t get a skillset in bed like Nicole’s, if you haven’t been doing it before…and yes of course the internet does provide good videos, but still.  
Practice makes perfect and Nicole was pretty perfect in that way, she had surprises Waverly almost every time they have had sex….  
And the last surprise she had thrown at Waverly was a week ago, when she had showed up on the homestead, with a harness around her hips and a cock to match…and then she had fucked Waverly senseless, so hard that she had been so sore the next couple of days, that she hadn’t been able to be penetrated, so only orgasm from the touch of the clit, which wasn’t bad at all, but having two fingers in while your clit being suck was just so much better….but still it was worth it, and Nicole had done it, moved her hips like it was the most natural feeling in the world…Waverly’s mind races back to the night.

_“Hey baby, I didn’t think you would be off before early morning” Waverly said in surprise when Nicole had drove to the homestead and with a cocky smile, had walked inside not saying a word and throwed Waverly over her shoulder and carried her upstairs, for just to toss her on the bed and jump her just as fast._

_“Wow…so eager” Waverly had giggled._

_“I just want to fuck you” Nicole had growled and ripped Waverly shirt off her, before she stood up and pulled Waverly’s sweatpants and panties off her in a swift motion…Waverly had been in awe of how Nicole had been so dominating, it was normally Waverly who had the possessive streak in her…_  
_But this version of Nicole, was a massive turn on…just the sight of her dominance made Waverly dripping._  
_So with anticipation, she had spread her legs open wide and invited Nicole to her._  
_Moreover, the sight of the glistering pussy, that was waiting had made Nicole’s breathing become harder and louder._

_“Fuck that is so sexy…touch yourself babe” Nicole had demanded and Waverly had been taken aback with the coy in Nicole, but did as she was told, slowly sliding her fingers down to her clit and with eyes locked on Nicole, she had starting to rub herself, dipping down the wet center and back up to her throbbing bud._

_“Ahhh…are you gonna stand there all night…ahhh, fuck, while I touch….fuck….myself” Waverly panted as she slipped two fingers into her and thrusting them in and out with a torturous slow pace and every time she pulled them out she dropped some saliva on the sheet and when she pushed them in again the sound was just so amazing, Nicole had while looking, stripped of her clothes and was standing in her glory with the harness on and had attached the cock._

_“What the…” Waverly eyes had busted open, she had not seen that one come. They had briefly talked about it, that it might was something that the both would enjoy very much, but to see Nicole standing there with so much confidence was such a turn on and Waverly was in awe of the woman standing in front of her, who so willingly wanted the learn new things and try whatever came to her mind…_  
_Nicole had explained it with, that now she was actually aloud without being judged in anyway and she wanted to try all the fantasies that she had kept away…for way to long._

_“I told you I was gonna fuck you,” Nicole said with a low sultry voice… before walking to the bed and kneeled between Waverly open legs, just to dive in and capture the lovely moist and teasing her clit…_  
_“so fucking wet for me” Nicole palmed her center and gathered the juices, knowing the she did not need to lubricate the dildo, Waverly was already so wet that she would be providing more than enough, she crawled up and lined the cock to her center and looked at Waverly, who nodded in consent._  
_Nicole slowly pushed the cock inside of her and Waverly pulled her head down to her and kissed her fiercely while Nicole hit the bottom._

_“Just give me a moment” Waverly whispered and moved her hips and adjusted to the cock._  
_“Okay…go!” Nicole pulled slowly out and pushed slowly back in and Waverly just took it in._

_Nicole increased her pace of her thrusting and before Waverly knew it Nicole was pounding hard into her pussy, for just to tip her to her side with her leg thrown over Nicole’s shoulder, if Waverly did not even know any better, she could have sworn, that Nicole had the moves like any other man had…and Waverly couldn’t even compare._

_“Nic…this…fuck...”_

_“Yeah…you want more?” Nicole breathed out and slowed down her pace._

_“I want…” Nicole fingers found her clit and Waverly could not remember when, or if she ever had felt so full._  
_”I want you to fuck me harder…”she whined and Nicole pulled out and flipped her over._

_“Stand on all four” Waverly was obedient and did as told and Nicole stood behind her. She placed herself and slid the cock inside her, gripping her hips and easily started to pound into that sweet dripping pussy again._

_“Harder Nic…ughh...more” Nicole tightened the grip around Waverly hips to get a better hold and she fastened her pace. The sound of skin clasping against each other filled the room and the moans became even louder._  
_Waverly arms gave in, so she rested her upper body on the mattress while Nicole was holding her in place, fucking her hard and Waverly enjoyed the feeling of being fucked…Nicole thumb caressed her ass, and played with the bud, the sensation of the feeling hit Waverly harder than she had expected and pleaded Nicole to slide a finger inside…so slowly stretching her out, she slid a single digit in so Waverly was being full in two places…_

_“Ahhh…fuck…Nic…this…shit…ahhh…god this is” she panted and Nicole just kept her thrusting and adding more weight to the thrust…._  
_“So close” Waverly hissed with gritted teeth…_  
_“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…I’m coming……god dammit” Nicole twisted her hips in a last heat and Waverly crashed completely down on the bed and was trashing through her orgasm…eyes rolled back into the head, muscles contracting her toes curling, cursing out loud and breathing so incredible hard…_  
_“Fuck Nic….”_

_“yeah…but I’m not even close to be done with you…she straddled her thighs from behind an lifted Waverly’s hips a bit so she could slip the cock inside of Waverly once again…and fucking her behind while she was laying on her stomach, the places the cock hit her walls was such a new feeling and the second orgasm hit her within minutes._

Waverly felt a tap on her thigh…she shoke her head and smiled up at the officers.

“Hey…you disappeared for a moment there,” Nicole said with worry  
“You okay?”

“Yes more than okay….I just had a flash back, to when you fucked me with the strap-on,” Waverly answered honestly.

“Yeah…how long did you go in the flash back….” Nicole smirked.

“I just got to the second orgasm…”

“Uhh, then there Is a long way to the end!” she laughed a bit cocky, but Waverly could tell that her girlfriend was definitely proud of her show and stamina.

“Yeah…but I would rather have the real thing though…if possible”

“Maybe tonight….if you behave!” Nicole smirked and wavily loved it.

“So cocky…huh…officer!!!”

“I know…but it’s all for you...hmhm…well I did ask you a question, but giving the fact that you mind was occupied with me driving the cock into you…. I get why you were distracted!” she raised a brow and threw a crocked smile.

“Ohhh stop it,” Waverly said and hit Nicole on her arm, but the flush on her cheeks just gave her away.

“Hahaha okay sorry babe, I will behave…even if you don’t!....so how do we approach the parent’s?”

“hmm…I think that you maybe should be the one to leads this one…and I will stay in the back…. they are super religious, and both set of parents know each other from the same church….which is something they haven’t’ said to us…they really don’t want to talk about the fact that their boys might could be gay…when it was brought up, they clamped down like oysters…I dug into some old papers from the church and they have been using conversion therapy on other members of the church and they have been send away too….and that…that is something we need to dive into….and here I guess that the sweet little Nicole…future Mrs. Hanson who’s gonna give birth to gods child, is the most worthy asset, we will ever behold in the name of…..I…I…wait I don’t even have a name.” Waverly finish with a giggle.

“Really?” Nicole answered with a raised brow…  
“Really Waverly…that was what you got??? I’m not gonna give birth to god’s child…are you mad?”

“No, but according to the article, you my dear, is gonna marry Sam and GOD…so if he is with you allll the way, then you know the outcome…I bet the babies have wings” Waverly teased.

“You are just too much,” Nicole laughed.

“Okay, I get you point, it would actually be so weird if they had wings……sorry I could not help myself…oh come on Nic…you have to laugh at this…it’s much easier if you laugh at it, otherwise you will overthink an become mad.” She hit her shoulder and Nicole did actually laugh at the statement.

“Okay I get it….I really believe it would be much easier to play church Nicole, rather than cop Nicole…just look at the mask, I’m a fucking master in disguise when it comes to faking!”

“Uhh God I hope not” Waverly said with a surprise.

“No silly…I can’t fake it when I’m with you, you know that…” Nicole pouted.

“Pewwww I almost thought I lost my game her for a while…okay” Waverly clapped her hands together.  
“I cannot wait to see your acting skills….so I will be standing aside and taking notes and not interrupt….I have a tendency to ramble, and the fact that their church have been using scare tactics against other people, do not suit well on me and I will probably go nuts and start saying inappropriate things…so yeah, you got this one babe…I can feel it in my guts, that’s these fuckers are hiding something”

“I might agree with you here darling…it may be best if you said nothing at all” she winked and smiled.

Nicole parked the cruiser and they both looked out the window and starred at the house. Moreover, it did look like that they missed anything at all, it was a small mansion.

“Okay…let the games begin!” Nicole said rolled her shoulders and crawled out of the car and Waverly scrambled after her.  
When approaching, the door opened and a woman in her mid-forties stepped out and looked hard at them.

“You do know you are trespassing right?” she said with a harsh voice, the hair on Waverly’s arm stood up, and a chill went down her spine. In addition, Nicole instant threw her game face on and walked further up to the waiting woman.

“Hi, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but we come from Purgatory Police Department.” Nicole reached out her hand and with her captivating dimples, she threw the woman a smile.  
“Hi I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught,” she said with a chipper voice

“Oh my god” the woman said, gasped and threw her hand up over her mouth.  
“Hi I’m so sorry...Lisa, Lisa Wilson….God it is you, wow…I have just read about you!” Lisa looked like she was in a shock  
“Hi come inside….” She winked them inside, gave Waverly a smile, and offered her hand and Waverly took it and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Waverly Gibson” she said and smiled but nothing else, Waverly knew she had to keep low and shut to fuck up, given the fact that she from the start had a difficulties to understand why the hatch people could devote their life’s to someone they couldn’t see or feel.

A lot like Nicole had done, but Nicole was just such a bigger person when it came down to it…or maybe it was the fact, that this specific life, had been Nicole’s for almost all her life…Waverly have had so many questions about it and Nicole had answered them all…the best way she could…there was questions where Nicole would clamp it and Waverly knew not the press the button further before Nicole was ready…and Waverly had all the patience in the world when it came to Nicole.  
Waverly was not stupid and of course Waverly knew, there was things that Nicole missed and it would be weird if she didn’t, but Waverly had promised herself and Nicole, that she would be right next to her girlfriend the whole way, and be the support and rock that Nicole might be needing in this process…it wasn’t often that Nicole mentioned her old life…she was more focused on moving on and get the most out of her life…

Waverly knew that Nicole was seeing a therapist, so she could get help to overcome some the feelings that flowed through her…and Waverly was amazed that Nicole did it, but she knew it was necessary, to become a whole person again.  
The newly found gayness had come, maybe not as the biggest shock, but a shock nevertheless for Nicole, who all her life had been ‘straight’. Waverly was so proud of how she had embraced it, and appeared to stand by it and not hiding it away when they were in public, maybe the fact that Waverly was out and proud helped Nicole to just accept it and let her be her…Nicole could not hide her fondness of the tiny brunette and all the people that was around the couple, was not in doubt, that the new officer was deep in love with the town sweetheart…not a single comment had been thrown her way, but they also knew if they dared, Waverly would hunt them down, in the protection of her girlfriend.

_Champ had apparently had his giant head stuffed up his ass and not noticing anything at all, because one night in Shorty’s, he had approach Nicole and was working all his moves and magic. Nicole had taking it all in and all the free drinks he had thrown her way, playing along and laughed all the right places and squished his strong biceps with a ‘wow… you are really strong huh’ and Champ had fallen straight in to the caretaker part, because it had been a long time, since such a babe had hit short’s, and Waverly was not in that category he pointed out…he had tappet his nose and wriggled his brows….and asked if Nicole was in for a ride with the ’Champ’ and at that point, Waverly who had watched it all from behind the bar and had actual courage Nicole to keep it going, because sometimes he was just oblivious and stupid….but Waverly could see, that this was where she had to step in and save Nicole from his embrace. Therefore, she had approach them._

_“Champ…what are you doing?... leave the lady alone!”_

_“Stay out of this Waverly and let me have this one!” and Waverly raised her brow and leaned over the bar and pushed Champ away._

_“Let you have this one???? she is not a fucking prey Champ…I mean it, you leave that fine officer alone!” she pointed at him and Nicole was so endeared with how protective Waverly was…she wasn’t dominating or possessive but she did protect her girlfriend and Nicole was never in doubt, if Waverly had to throw a fist she would!_

_“Waverly I am pretty sure that this fine young, gorgeous lady right next to me, knows exactly what and who she wants, isn’t that right baby!” he smirked and Nicole couldn’t hold her game face any longer._

_“Yes it’s true, I know exactly who I want.” And with that, Nicole leaned over the bar and kissed Waverly with everything she got and when she had let go of Waverly, she had said._

_“Right baby?” and Champ was in shock._

_“Champ don’t hit on my girlfriend again” Waverly said and laughed._

_“WHAT THE FUCK WAVERLY…how come you get all the hot, good girls…FUCK YOU!” he spat and with that he had walked away and joined Wynonna at the pool table, where she had let him win a round of pool, because she felt sorry for him….but Waverly was not stupid, she was one hundred percent sure, that Wynonna had fucked Champ more than once._

“So what can I do for you two?” Mrs. Wilson asked and offered them a cup of coffee, which they both accepted and Nicole looked at Waverly, who nodded to let her know that she was okay, and this was Nicole’s gig.

“Miss Gibson and I have been assigned to look into your son’s case….we are so sorry for the pain you must feel, and not to know anything. So we have a few questions we would like to ask, of course if that is okay with you...?”

“Thank you…it is tough, but we pray to God and hope he will lead our son back to us” Nicole placed her hand over Mrs. Wilsons and patted it lightly.

“Of course!” Nicole said with the most understanding and caring face that Waverly had seen, oh boy she was good at this…and you could see the pity in her brown eyes…if Waverly didn’t knew better she could have sworn that a tear crept to Nicole eyes.

“Hmm, but before you ask any questions, I would like to say congratulation to you…going into marriage with the lovely Samuel Hanson…I have followed you two for years…uhh it’s like meeting a rock star…I’m a bit nervous.”

“Well Mrs. Wilson...” Nicole placed her hand on Lisa’s forearm

“Oh please call me Lisa.” She said and Nicole could feel a shiver in Lisa and goosebumps showed on her arm. Nicole knew better, than become familiar with this women…otherwise they would not be able the leave any time soon.

“Mrs. Wilson… I’m no different from you, I serve the lord above and live to honor him,” Nicole said politely.

“But you two are celebs in the church…whenever someone talks about becoming someone, you two are always mentioned…’look at Nicole and Samuel’…their path to god, have really shown them the way and let the light follow them and guide others with the kindness and prayers, that you two spread out to the rest of us. I mean it you two are really helping others in their believe in god.”

“Wow, I did not know, that we even was known out here, but I’m glad to know that we can help others...”

“You are so kind, ever since I saw you two for the first time, I could not, not believe that God have send you two together for a reason”  
Nicole smiled her dimpled smile, knowing that she had to wrap it up and Waverly’s posture, made it very clear that it had to be now… the tiny brunette’s brows was furred and the her hands was pulled up in fists and her breath was a bit shortened…Nicole was well aware, that Waverly was not one to make a scene in public, and she also knew so very well, that Waverly did not like the way people had treated Nicole in the church…so being here in this very room where they was supposed to asked questions about the woman’s son and she was more interested in Nicole’s appearances in the church and how fascinated she was of Nicole, than the fact that her son was missing…Nicole could see that something was off…Waverly felt it to.

“That very kind of you to say.”

“But sorry to ask, but what are you doing here…in the outcast of Calgary...I mean you serve and protect in Toronto…not that I do not welcome you, because I do…of course I do… but you are here, you should be home doing preparations for the weeding…I read you were going to wed in a fortnite…right?”

“Ohhh yes…that is correct, I can hardly wait any longer….you should come to the church, I bet Samuel will love it” Nicole smirked.

“Ohhh I will, no doubt about it”

“Okay Mrs. Wilson, let’s go forward shall we. It is not as if I do not really appreciate this, but we are investigating your sons disappearance …I was send here to the area because my insight of the church and how to operate in it to, so I know my way around. And I do have a lot of questions if you of course allow it.” Nicole asked with a gestured hand and she could see Waverly relax in her chair.

“Yes of course, I am sorry for the rambling…its’s…it’s just you.”

“I know but let’s begin!” Nicole said with her work voice and Lisa Wilson was spellbound.

Waverly had watched it all, watched how Nicole had worked her magic on the lady, her caring and her ability to listen to other and not interrupt, unless she really needed to… they had been going on for the most of and hour, and Waverly was not in doubt. Mrs. Wilson was hiding something, apart from the fact that her son had run off…and she could not explain why.  
Waverly threw a message to Nicole asking her to push her into the question if her son was gay. Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it slightly out read the message and slowly pushed it back in, while nodding.

“Mrs. Wilson one last question, did you send you son away for conversion therapy…I know the church use it a lot?” the stern approach that Nicole had thrown toward her, did scare Mrs. Wilson, her reaction and the twitch in her brows, the way a chill went through her body just gave her away. Waverly almost squirled at this…but she kept it together and tappet on her tablet, so she got all the info down that she needed.  
Mrs. Wilson looked like someone just had kicked her hard, but Nicole held her fort….

“Mrs. Wilson….did you hear my questions?”

“Yes” she whispered and looked anywhere but Nicole.

“Annnnddd”

“Yes” so low that Nicole almost didn’t catch it.

“Okay…that explains a lot,” Nicole said

“I’m sorry, but I just…I just….” She started to cry and before Nicole or Waverly for that matter could reacted toward her, she was subbing hard and she placed her hands in her face and just sulking. Nicole looked at Waverly, who gave her an ok sign and a wink, Nicole shoke her head.  
Moreover, Waverly did understand…because she needed the answers too.  
Nicole really needed more info from Mrs. Wilson even if Waverly was ready to kick Mrs. Wilson ass on the spot…  
Nicole knew the importance the get it from her, know that she was vulnerable.

“Please tell me, Mrs. Wilson I won’t judge you” Nicole said, but inside she already had…the fact that you can even consider to send you own child away, to an institution who will try to force the ‘you out of you’ made Nicole sick…sick and really disgusted…even before Nicole found out that she was gay, and that was pretty recently, in all her years in the church she have always wondered why the hell someone could believe that you could beat the gayness out of another person…Nicole have heard to many shitty stories and explanations on why homosexuals are different, sick and disgusting and every single time, Nicole thought…’but it’s not something they choose’.  
Everything had started to make more sense to Nicole lately, after she have been talking a lot more with her mother, about her own childhood and how her mother always known that she was a lesbian…it made so much more sense, the way they had talked to Nicole and the way she had been approached to by the Highs…they knew….but why?  
Meredith never told why…but Nicole was more and more convinced that she had been send away to…send away to get the gay part out of her. Her mother have avoided the question every single time…

“Okay…my son Michael…think he is gay and that’s a sin, so we send him away, but he escaped from the institute”

“Where to…where did you send him of to?” Nicole asked with curiosity.

“To The Gardner’s salvation’” Waverly almost choked in her coffee at the name and tried to cover it up with a real cough.

“Wow, that’s a bit rough don’t you think…. The Gardner’s salvation… wow….they have been accused to used torture on their ‘patients’”

“No….no I don’t think so, I don’t think it is rough…. if you have filthy thought’s and unnatural sexual tendencies, then you have to get them out of your body… your system…then you need to be separated from the source of this disgusting behavior, no son of my is gay…no son of mine is so disgusting that he will willingly give his body and mind to another man ” Mrs. Wilson said with a harsh voice and the roomed was filled with her words that rang out with venom.

Waverly was fuming and almost ready to attack the woman sitting there, play and pretending…holy crap, Waverly had never experienced this before…the hatred, the disdain, the disgusts for being gay…Waverly had never seen this in another person before…but seeing it now, seeing exactly what Waverly thought Nicole had been going through…seeing it right before her eyes…seeing how another human being could be so filled with hate and disgust, surprised Waverly and scared her...she had always been in her protected bubble of Purgatory where everybody treated Waverly exactly the same as anybody else, this however was sick…mediaeval and now she had a small understanding on why Nicole was terrified, of coming out to her family…even though her mom knew.

Nicole was more surprised of the outburst from Mrs. Wilson.

“Okay” Nicole sighed.  
“Mrs. Wilson…do you even really want your son to be found again…?? I mean, you do not choose to be gay…even if that is something you think… The lord above have never once said that being gay is a sin…read the bible…but it is a sin to disown your own flesh and blood.”

Waverly smiled knowing that Nicole would roll out the cavalry.

“How can you say that…how can you support this, you…YOU are a looked upon as a saint in the church!” Lisa spat at Nicole. And Nicole took a step further to Mrs. Wilson.

“If you are such a big believer, as you claim to be….you would know your bible….IT...DOES…NOT...SAY…GAY…IS…A…SIN.” the disdain in Nicole tone wasn’t something to look easy at.

“You call yourself a child of God, The Great Lord above…the leader of your path…he teaches you to be kind, to love your next. To help whenever you can. Always provide a caring hand for the needing….you haven’t read the bible if I have to tell you this…so as one, who is in top of the church…and you know very well, how far up the ladder, I am in this church and in this religion….it’s not a sin, but it is a sin to behave the way you have toward your own son…wow…how could you, how could you treat him this way, for him just to be what he is born to be…this is not something you can electrocute out of him, no matter how much you beat him, kick him, torture the pour boy, he will always be exactly what he is meant to be…GAY!!!  
That is something you can control and it is not a sin….  
What is a sin, is the abuse that you are doing…think I haven’t noticed, you think you can hide it away…you are not even a nod better than your son…next time you want to talk about being a sinner and clearing your own path, then try to hide your breath, you stink of alcohol and the bottles that you don’t want others to see…your son’s sinner, my ass. If you have anything you want to talk to me about, call me” Nicole said and placed her card on the table, stood up and grapped Waverly’s hand and walked out of the house.

Waverly was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

“Ohhh my god Nicole you are my fucking hero, fuck that was hot” Waverly squirled and Nicole breathed out hard, she was a bit shaky.

“Wow that almost got out of hands in there, huh”

“No baby you did great, using her own sin against her...woaw”

“I know, it was a low punch, but I just had to get to her…this religion…puhhh this religion is so shitty and mediaeval and narrowminded….so glad that I got away.


	11. A Giant Lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Earp… I have some info on what you asked for earlier?” Dolls voice filled the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you guys are the best.🙏🏼
> 
> Be kind  
> Be strong  
> Be you  
> And love with everything you got ❤️
> 
> Evsi 🌿

The silence was deafening, both woman consumed with their own thought’s, the only sound was coming from the motor of the cruiser as they drove out toward the Gardner’s institute and they almost jumped when Waverly’s phone started to ring.

“Shit” Waverly broke out and held a hand on her chest.

“Dolls you fucking scared me” she breathed out hard while answering the phone.

“Sorry Earp… I have some info on what you asked for earlier?” Dolls voice filled the car.

“Great you are on speaker just to your info and I got your old gal pal Haughty with me!”

“HAUGHTSTUFF” Dolls Shouted with ecstasies.  
“God dammit I have missed you,” he blurted out

“Hey buddy, I have missed you too. How are you?” nicole grinned.

“Good, I’m good but I would be a lot better if you two dorks could tell me what the fuck is going on and how the hell you know each other…. Because I have been digging some pretty nasty shit out of the dark…and your father Nicky is a fucking deusebag, who deserves maybe not to be shot in the head on close distance…but it is fucking close…sorry, but this shit is so fucking crazy.” Nicole turned her head against Waverly and the shock was painted in her face, she instantly pulled over, not wanting to crash if she choked out on what was coming from her former partner.

“Just to your info Doll’s, Nicole and I are girlfriends and we have been together for a while know, Nicole have ended things with Samuel…. hence the weird question I gave you…. And the article in the magazine is just so manipulative…”

“Girlfriend huh…I always knew you could find better Haught,” he said and Nicole blushed hard but smiled.

“Aww, thank you Dolls, you are making my girl blush here.” Waverly responded and draw nicoles knuckles to her lips

“Thank Xavier that really means a lot…okay so what have your caught my degenerated father doing?”

“Scamming…mostly…but also holding people against their will…is that something they practice in this church Nicole?” he asked

“Wait scamming….”

“Yes he have been doing business with Samuel and Moody for a long period of time… I figure now that I know you are not a couple anymore, that’s why they are trying to scare you with this article…let you know that they mean it…that you will have to marry him, so they can cover up their own mistakes and the trail…so the focus will be tended on the wedding and not on them…so you my friend are a giant Lego that needs to be put in its place…”

“Holy fuck…have Nicole been a puzzle all along….” Waverly said with a gasp.

“It looks like it…I have been on different cases over the last year I have been tracking down some members of the church.”

“”WHAT?” Nicole spat

“Yes…I couldn’t tell you, even though we worked together….because you was on that list as well… I was ordered not to tell you…the fact that I tell you now is a break on protocol. But the thing is, I have found some nasty shit on your father, brother-in-law you now ex-fiancé, two other of the Highs and Moody…they have been using you Nicole…I really need to dig more into to this, but I can’t talk to you on the phone about it Nick…not that I don’t trust you two, but I don’t’ trust others….and your phone could be hacked….I would really like if we could meet, so you could take a look on what I have found…because this is fucking deep.”

“Ahmm…Nicole had been advised to stay out of Toronto by her mom, because she do not know what the hell had gotten into her husband as well” Waverly added.

“That Is maybe not a bad advice at all…” Dolls said.

“Okay, we’ll call you tomorrow to see, what we have dug out here okay?” Waverly said.

“Yeah that’s fair… Uhh and be save will you.” he said

“You too” they both said in unison before they hung up.

Nicole opened her door and stepped out, slammed the door and screamed out her lungs…Waverly sat inside and knew exactly how her girlfriend felt…..this was just too much…everything Nicole had ever seemed to know was a lie.  
So she climbed out of the car and quickly walked to Nicole and pulled her strong arms around her to hold her tight, Nicole tried to push her off, but Waverly hold her grip while whispering suthering words.

“I got you baby, I got you Nic.” Nicole broke down and was crying like a little child in the arms of her girlfriend.  
“Come on honey…let’s get you home. We can go out to the Gardner’s tomorrow.”

And with that, Waverly helped her girlfriend inside the car and drove them home.  
Nicole hadn’t said a damn thing all the way home and Waverly couldn’t really blame her, she had no doubt acted the same if that had happened to herself…and still, they knew absolutely nothing on what was going on, so if Nicole was going out of her mind she would blame her none bit. Waverly led her into the homestead, placed her at the kitchen counter and went to the bathroom to run a bath for the redhead.  
She walked back into the kitchen and dragged Nicole with her, undressed her and placed her in the bathtub. She ran down and picked up a bottle of wine before undressing herself, poured two glasses of wine and walked into the bathroom.

“Hey baby, is there room for me” Waverly asked slowly and Nicole just nodded, Waverly handed her, her glass of wine and slipped down behind Nicole, with Nicole between her legs. She pulled Nicole back into her front and she relaxed her head on Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly kissed her temple.

After a couple of minutes in silence Waverly broke it, she had a chipper voice and a glint in her eyes when she spoke.

“You know….when I first laid my eyes on you, I fell in love with you….sitting there on your stool so stiff and Non-Gay…  
I fell utterly for you, the moment you looked at me with horror and accused me for stealing whiskey.” Nicole smiled against Waverly’s cheek, with a little giggle.

Waverly took a sip of her wine before placing her glass down and she took the cloth and started slowly to wash Nicole, trying to wash all her angst away and to calm the storm that was raging inside the gorgeous redhead…

“Then…. when you, you in your drunken state, started to flirt so obviously with me…I was all gone…I mean…I have been hit on by a lot of pretty ladies before, but non with the confidence that you pulled out on me, I was spellbound…the way you placed your hand on my thigh!” Waverly slowly trailed her hand down to Nicole’s thigh.

“You looked at me like I was to only person in the world and I had never felt so alive and so seen as I did then” the trails up and down the thigh slowly turned into small patterns and Nicole sighed.

“I never believed that I should have my ass kicked in pool….so it was so easy for me to claim a kiss if I won…but you…” Waverly nipped her neck up to her jawline.  
“you, kicked my ass….never have I been so sad, too loose a game of pool before” Waverly licked her earlobe and kissed her slowly behind her ear and her hand still making small patterns, while her other hand slide up and down Nicole’s abs, and a shiver went through the redhead.

“Because I really wanted to kiss you, to kiss you so fiercely….and you just fucking smirked at me…and asked if I wanted a rematch…..duhh,” Nicole giggled at this.  
“Of course I wanted a rematch…I wanted so badly to run my tongue over your lips…” Waverly said and kissed Nicole’s cheek and Nicole slowly turned her head, with closed eyes she found Waverly’s lips, she raised her hand and placed it behind Waverly’s head, sloppy kissing each other not rushing anything, because Waverly knew that this, this was what Nicole needed…to be loved, no restrictions, no hiding, no hesitation to be feeling loved.

Waverly knew that Nicole was ‘loved’ by her mother, but in what way, but other than that her family hadn’t been the most caring people in the world…. for the 100th time Waverly had wondered how Nicole had turned out to be such a caring and loving person.  
The love Waverly sometimes imagined she would provide her own children at some point was not something she could explain…she had been missing out from a mothers touch herself, and she knew that she would never let her own children feel that. Feeling lost and not being loved the way they should….

Waverly pulled slightly away….

“The worst part was…that you kicked my ass again” she pecked her cheek and her hand on her stomach traced the line up the valley of her perfect breast. Making small patters there, and Nicole stirred in the tub…

“Baby….” Nicole whispered.

“You kicked my ass again Nic…and I felt so so low, knowing that I would not be able to kiss you….” Her hand on the thigh slowly crept to Nicole’s center, and with feather light touched she caressed the folds.

“When you stood there with your pool stick and slowly traced your hand up and down the damn stick, while looking into my eyes with that fucking cocky smile….” Waverly pinched her index finger and thumb together while squeezing her hard nipple...

“You was torturing me, and you knew it…all I wanted was to drive you up against the wall and slip my hand in you trousers and fuck you hard…,” stating the fact with sliding her fingers along Nicole folds.

“And then…out of nowhere…you grapped me…you was so fucking cocky…uhhh you slammed me against the wall and almost swallowed me….”Waverly grapped Nicole chin and turned her head and covered her mouth with her own and stuck her tongue into Nicole’s and the warms wet feeling of the strong muscle sliding against each other consumed them both and Waverly slowly pressed her fingers in between the folds to touch her clit with small circles. Nicole moaned in the kiss and Waverly pulled back again, still circling her fingers on Nicole’s throbbing clitoris.

“The way you pinned my hands above my head and slided your thigh in between my legs…” Waverly’s fingers trailed from the clit further down the core to Nicole’s wet center. She pushed her legs a bit further so Waverly had better access…slowly inserting a finger pushing it in and out while curling again her front wall.

“The way you kissed my neck, while grinding against my hips” Nicole was panting at this point…it wasn’t because Waverly’s words was dirty, but the feeling of Waverly fingers while she was taking care of her mental state…that was so sexy and such a turn on for Nicole, that she knew it wouldn't last long before she would come…but it was in the arms of her love, girlfriend…her safe place…her home...

“Waverly….I’m….fuck,” she moaned out.

“Did you know that my panties was soaked with my own wetness…” she inserted a digit more and increasing the thrusting just a notch,  
“I wanted You to fuck me so hard…and then I wanted to fuck you…just to slide to my knees and dive my head into your dripping cunt” she breathed hard into Nicole’s ear while her fingers plunged in and out and she raised her other hand up to Nicole’s mouth in placed her finger on her lips, Nicole opened her mouth and Waverly inserted her finger in her hot wet mouth, Nicole licked the finger. It was so sexy, and Nicole moaned while doing it.

"When I got you in my bed, you begged me…you begged me to fuck you….you was so wet, so fucking horny…and I swear I you haven’t been so drunk I would have fucked you….” Nicole’s breath came in waves and her breast heaving…

“Waves…I’m so close…” Nicole whimpered and she throwed her hand behind Waverly’s head and grapped her hair.

“I would have fucked you hard, over…..and over….and over again….come for me baby!” Waverly said and plunged hard into Nicole’s pussy, and Nicole screamed out Waverly name as she came against her hand…

“Uhhh Waves….fuuuck…uhh…god…..,” she breathed out and the whimper slowly downed down

“Good girl” Waverly whispered while nipping Nicole’s neck.  
“So good, baby I got you” Waverly said as she helped Nicole through the last of her orgasm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything!!  
> Hit me on Twitter @EvsiJunker


	12. Gardner's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You mean woman right?
> 
> No Creature…Tuckers look upon women is the same way you and I look at a cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind. 🙏love with all of you.❤  
> Nothing else matters.
> 
> added tags...homophobic language.....

“The Gardner’s Salvation…have you ever heard of it Nic?” Waverly asked as they drove toward it …two hours outside of purgatory…but it had its reputation, a family business where the old Gardner’s had built this refugium to make sinner not sinners. To make gay straight…and non-believers, believers.  
The advertising that had been showing in the 60´ about the place had been disgusting…but It had apparently worked because the place was a gold mine and huge. The place had been in the family for generations…and now the son and daughter of the latest Gardner’s had taken over the place and for what Waverly knew about them, they were disgusting human beings….  
Waverly always approached people with kindness… but Tucker Gardner had an effect on Waverly that made her want to strangle the little shitty man, hard…and then snap his neck… he was a despicable human being, who just by his appearance made a note of himself…pale, slimy, and the way he represented himself, his way with words around especially women…. Was so vile and humiliating. He believed he possessed power and had the right to treat women the way he wanted…he was that kind of person, that made you vomit if he touched you….Waverly have had the ‘pleasure’ of him once, doing another case where Nedley needed some info… and that lead Waverly to speak with the maggot…. Tucker had found Waverly extremely attractive and had been almost suffocating his with word-vomit about the perfect match they were….at that given point Waverly had not told him she was lesbian, but she should have done it….because he would not leave her alone, well that was until Wynonna had threatened him to back of…which he did…for some reason…

“No…I haven’t heard of it before…but from your face yesterday and what I know about places like these, I don’t think I fancy to ask, if we can throw our wedding party in their garden” Nicole said with a raised brow and Waverly squeezed her hand and laughed.

“Nope you’re right… even though the estate is quite unique….just…Tucker Gardner is a worthless piece of shit…who also happens to think that I’m the most gorgeous creature on the planet.” Waverly said

“You mean woman right?”

“No Creature…Tuckers look upon women is the same way you and I look at a cow…nope that’s not good enough…uhmmm like a spider…you want to step on it…that’s how he looks at women…we are creatures,…but nevertheless I’m the creature that can trigger Tucker, because he simply believe that we are meant to be…I have had the ‘pleasure’” Waverly threw quote sigs with her hands. “of his charming personality…and let me tell you, the moment you see him, you’ll get what I’m talking about….his sister, Mercedes Gardner…is what do you call it……well I don’t really know, this is only what I have been told, but she likes the power, like to manipulate and like to make people think they are worthless…so quite the pair…” Waverly shoke her head and Nicole’s curiosity had been woke.

“Wait are you sure…is it even possible to be like that as a human being…? And why on earth would Tucker find you to be his true match…you’re a lesbian!” Nicole askes with a bit surprised tone.

“Ohhh I know, but he doesn’t, the only way we could get info out of him was to make him believe that I was not a lesbian…he do not talk to ‘gay people’ “Waverly threw quote sign’s in the air. “He is so disgusted about gays that he would vomit…and at that time we really needed answer and was not gonna throw my sexuality in his face…not that I care, but we needed the answers!”

“What about now…do you care now?”

“If pretending to be something I’m not, to get answers about the case and two young men who are missing, then yes…. The thing is Nicole…I have been out soo many years and I really do not care what others says about me or the my sexuality…what I care about is what I have when I get home…if I have someone I can call mine, I can love and I can hold and occasionally have sex with” Waverly winked and Nicole snorted.

“Occasionally sex…ha…that’s kinda fun…occasionally….we have sex almost every day and then we compensate with have sex multiple times if we for some reason missed out the day before” she laugh and so did Waverly…  
She looked at Nicole in wonder, who have never been in a relationship with a woman before, but it comes as the most natural thing for her, and the fact that she have been Samuel for so many years in a fake relationship. Still affected Waverly…that her lover have spent so many years on absolutely nothing…and now it seems that Nicole is trying to make up for the lost years that she had been denied sex…booze…life in all general…and hell if Waverly isn’t the one the help her with that….she wouldn’t be calling herself a prober girlfriend if she at least didn’t try. Waverly was stunned about the way Nicole takes her, claim her and makes sure that she is satisfied every single time…it’s just not sex…they are good for each other…and they both know it…  
Nicole make Waverly more calm and Waverly make Nicole feistier…

“Is that a bad thing…? I mean if you don’t like it, we can stop!” Waverly says with a surprised tone and place her hand on her chest, but grins while doing it.

“Don’t you dare, I love having sex with you…so no it’s a really good thing.” Nicole’s cheek get a hint of rouge and she is well aware that Waverly sees it.

“Making you blush there darling?” Waverly leans over and kiss Nicole on the cheeks…”it’s like when you come…I love the slight pink color on you…its sexy.” In addition, Nicole turns her head and place a short kiss on her lips before turning her head and attention back on the road.

“hmm ahhh don’t get me wrong here…I love everything you do…but right now I have to find my game face and I can’t with you doing that to me, so back on track would ya!” Nicole tries.

“Right sorry there sexy lady…okay….we need answers on when they was there, if they were enrolled there, when the fled… to see their records, everything that we can come with….Nedley have giving us free hands and if we …uhm for some reason do something we must not …he said that it was unlike the news to get to him anyway…do to the reputations the Gardner’s Salvation have in the area….well….it’s mostly people who are truly committed to the church that uses his facility…what I want to know is if the Boys actually had something going on, because that would explain why they left with such a short time distance…and….more ….if they said anything that might lead us to where they might be!.... so, you do what you did yesterday!…with the whole nice cop thing and then turn into a super-hot sexy policewoman that I would like to fuck on spot with the authority that you showed of…god dammit that was so hot!”

“yeah well, don’t distract me…I will do my very best, to get whatever we need…just try not to explode…as if you could have hold it any longer yesterday….”Nicole smirked and Waverly let out a small laugh.. They drove the last piece in a comfortable silence and before they knew of it, they were in front of o big closed Iron Gate. Nicole opened her window and pressed on the communication system attached to the fence…  
There was a bipp and then a scratchy voice came through the speaker.

“What can I do for you officer?” and Nicole knew they were being monitored

“Hi, I would like to have a word with the manager of this facility, so if you will let me through the gates!” Nicole said with her police voice.

“I cannot let you get in here.” the disdain in the voice was not to flick off.

“yes you can and you will, I have a warrant from the Purgatory Police Department and from CPD as well so please open the gates and let us in.” a moment went by and both Nicole a Waverly looked at each other.

“Do you think I have to call CPD to get some backup here” Nicole asked Waverly who shrugged her shoulders but replied with a ‘Nahh’.

The gates opened slowly and Nicole drove up to the estate…there was something way to familiar about this place and a chill ran through her bones…she could put an exact finger on it…but it was just so dam fucked…

“I think I have been here before” she said to Waverly “it’s so familiar…in a very bad way…I got goosebumps all over my body” and Waverly grapped Nicole arm and hold it…. the hair in her neck stood strait out and Waverly felt the tenseness that the redhead had built up I an instant.

“Do you want to leave ?” Waverly asked tentative and was very much aware of the reaction that her girlfriend showed…Waverly was not in doubt that Nicole might have been here in her teens and that she might actually get some feelings of being there…so whatever Nicole wanted Waverly supported her.

“No its fine…maybe I actually find more than I was bargaining for…” she said and shoke her head.  
She stopped the car in front of the building and they stepped out of the it and headed for the main entrance, before Nicole could press the doorbell the door was opened and they were greeted by a very skinny, pale man…and Waverly intently recognized him as Tucker Gardner…still just as disgusting as she remembered, if not worse…he looked un-kept, greasy. A shiver went through the bones of her tiny frame…the image of a pore man that stood in front of her…she really just wanted to punch his face….hard…preferable with a chair, Waverly wondered what Wynonna would do if she got the chance to meet him again! She would probably go with the phrase ‘some people need a high-five, in the face, with a chair’ and then effectuate it.  
He didn’t seem to notice Waverly at first, just opened the door for them an gestured them to move inside, Nicole went in first and Waverly followed behind her with her senses on completely alert…. This place gave her the creeps. With the door closed Tucker spoke.

“Ladies, so what can I do for you?” Nicole hold her hand out for him and he took it.

“Hi, I’m Officer Haught and I’m currently assigned on a case with a couple of missing teenage boys….and we had words that they had been here?”

“Are you accusing me for making them disappear?” he spat in an instant and ripped his hand toward him and Nicole was actual shocked be his outburst.

“No, no…” she said and waited for him to introduce himself and not explode.  
“Tucker Gardner….I’m the headmaster in this fine facility” the pride in his voice was thick and Waverly was not one moment in doubt that he was born as mean.  
Waverly had never had the phantom to understand, how someone could send their love ones away to a place where they knew bad things would happen…but then again…it wouldn’t be love ones if they didn’t accepted the fact that their love ones, was who they were and couldn’t beat it out of them…ones in her life Waverly had heard of such stories beside of Nicole…well they really still didn’t knew anything about what had been going on in Nicole’s teens…but Waverly recalled a girl that she had been fucking for a long period of time…it was sex, and nothing else, but the girl was terrified to be caught…she had told stories of a place like this….they have had casual sex for almost a half a year and at some point Waverly knew that it was all it was ever gonna be…she have had a feeling in the end, that this lady could have been more if it wasn’t the fact that the lady was scared to death of being seen with Waverly. So Waverly had cut it loose…not that sex haven’t been amazing, but it just wasn’t enough….

“Waverly…Waverly Earp” Waverly was cut from her flashback, as she was pulled into a weird hug before she could even manage to figure out what the fuck was happening.

“Ahhh Tucker…please let go of me,” she said with disdain in her voice.

“Waverly my dear what brings you to me…. I have always known that you and I were meant to be, and now you are here…so you could be my queen, beneath me.” He spoke as if he was fucking Casanova and Waverly almost vomited in her mouth and she fought her way out of his sticky embrace

“Tucker what the fuck, please let go of me” she spat.

“What are you…. my queen doing here?” he asked and had complete forgotten that Nicole was present.

“We both know I’m not you queen, Tucker…I’m here I police business, together with officer Haught. So we have some questions for you?”

“Anything you ask my queen” Waverly was sure that Nicole did vomit in her mouth and her fist was clenched and ready to smack him if necessary. Waverly knew she could play him, but for how long…it was a question of time, before she would snap at him…maybe it was time for her acting skills to be shown to the world and maybe he wouldn’t be just as understanding if she threw her love for the fairer sex toward him……they needed answers and he could provide them.

“TUCKER” a female voice rang through the air. And Tucker was squirming a bit of the sound of his name.

“Ladies…my sister Mercedes” he snarled and gestured toward a redheaded lady who whore herself quite stunning in comparison to her brother.

“You behave yourself Tucker” Mercedes pointed at her brother and walked up to Waverly and Nicole. “Hi, I’m sorry…I’m Mercedes Gardner” she said and stuck her hand out toward Nicole who shoke it and then next to Waverly who grapped her hand. After a quick introduction, she led them into an office and asked them to sit down.  
“Tucker please do fetch some coffee would ya.” She waved his hand at him and brushed him of…he left the office looking like a kicked dog.  
“Okay sorry about that ladies...if he in anyway makes you uncomfortable please let me know...” Mercedes said as the most natural thing in the world. “so what can I do for you…it’s not that often the police shows up here out our institute…and no, Tucker is not the managing director …I am...he really likes to think he is…but….okay. So what can I do for you two?”

Nicole and Waverly exchanged looks, not exactly knowing how to approach to topic….Tucker Gardner had flipped them out of context….for a moment.

“Sorry, Mrs. Gardner…we do have some questions about two patients that was enrolled here at your facility. Michael Wilson and Thomas Davis, they seemed to have fled from here and haven’t been seen since…would you like to elaborate…” Waverly asked.

“Oh please just call me Mercedes.” She stood up and walked to her cabinet…”let me see” she was looking trough different kind of files…”okay, here’s the suckers…let me see, ahhh yes, those two sweet fuckboy’s….homo’s yes, I remember, they was sent here because they both were gay…that is what we see a lot of here…it was how it all started…..”

“Okay…so they was here?” Nicole asked.

“Yes…what do you want to know?” Mercedes replied

“Everything….”

“okay they was send here by their parents, do to their ‘gayness’ not the first and not the last set of parents who will send their offspring our way, to get them straight…get the lord back into them so they follow their paths with god”

“Sorry…Mercedes, you particular does not strike me to very believing…but I might be wrong…” Waverly interrupted her.

“Me, fuck no…I hate this shitty place…I don’t believe in god, I believe in whiskey….and Miss Earp I do believe that we should be free to love whomever we want…like you for instant….I know who you are, Wynonna’s little sister…flipping ladies around like a fucking pancake …..never I a million years, would I have believed, that I would hear stories about a fuckgirl…but hey here you are!!” she gestured her hand toward Waverly….who just sat there with her mouth agape  
"And you Miss Haught…I seen your pretty face on ‘Church in Time’ how is that wedding going for ya??? Just asking…giving the fact that if it was me, who was going to have the wedding of the century, I would not be chasing two small homo dudes across the country…..or you do might not be interested in Samuel…Damn he is a fine piece of man.”

”Well if you really are interested, you can fill the void…you are as the matter a fact a redhead, I doubt he will notice anyway….you are right, I’m not tending the wedding…but that’s another story for another day….if you, as you say love is whatever….why are you here…this institution is older than you and me together and it have a pretty shitty record….and reputation”

“Have you been here before Miss Haught?” Mercedes looked with curiosity at Nicole and Waverly tensed up completely full aware of every move and sound in the office.

“No not that I know of….but somehow is does seems familiar…but I still don’t understand…what are you doing here if you support free love...”

“I will tell you that this is a family business and the board members needed to go…one by one, but unfortunately it was in their ‘contract’ that they couldn’t be discharged…a trade my grandfather pulled of….and my daddy kept alive….so to death do us part kinda shit…Tucker is all in on it, but both Beth I and wanted to sack this place…so the last strings should be down only one member before I nuke this place. But making this shitty place fall apart have taking some time…but I think where are lucky” she winked.

“Wait Beth…Beth Rose?” Waverly asked

“Yes I do believe you two are acquainted…in some way” Mercedes smirked

“Is Beth Rose a Gardner? Are you telling me Beth Rose is a Gardner….and that the shitty homophobic Tucker is her Brother…well apparently also your brother?”

“Unfortunately yes, he is my degenerated brother and Beth is my sister, and both of them have a knack for you, Miss Earp…is that your trade…to make vulnerable people fall in love with you?” Mercedes asked harsh

“yup, that's my thing” Waverly answered with a pitched voice.

“Okay enough with the shaming ting, that seems to be going on here…we are here on official police matters, because two boy's went missing….could you please show us around and maybe show us the rooms that they stayed in?”

“Of course” Mercedes stood from her chair and gestured for them to step out side…. The more down the hall they got, the more anxious Nicole became and Waverly did not like what she saw.

“Nicole are you all right…?”

“No but I will be.” She said with a small voice

“Okay ladies…Michael’s room…well he was in this room, now its been shut down.”  
They entered and Nicole had the weirdest felling in her body…a shiver went through her body as she passed the door, and the number on the door reflected toward her…no.18….she had some kind of déjà vu, as if she had seen it before….standing in the middle of the room, she slowly turned around.

Then it hit her.

She had been here before in this specific room…No.18… She walked over to the bed and pulled it away from the wall, with such determinations that both Mercedes and Waverly just starred at her. When the bed was far enough away she walked by it and sat on the edge and looked at the wall where the bed a moment before had stood at…with shivering fingers she traced them over the carving's that was on the wall…marked by a 15 year old girl….she saw the name and it all went black.

_“shhh…you have to be quite…we are not even aloud to be in here together…shhh” both of the girls giggled hard but kissing each other as much as they could….knowing if they got caught they would be punished so hard for it. Nicole pulled back and looked at her girlfriend in awe, they had sent Nicole away so she could get the dirty sins ripped from her mind….but they had send the girl that Nicole was being sinful with on the same path…and those two was thick as thieves….they liked each other and giving their age they were both very much active in the bedroom…well now it was more, where can we bang without being caught….when Mr. Gardner had found there hiding place, they had been separated and from each other and then the therapy had expanded not only to small sessions with hypnoses….now they were full blown, while she was being drugged…. The day Nicole was picked up by her mom and dad, she could barely function and she could not remember her own name…shock therapy, hypnoses and medication had whipped the gayness out of Nicole…_

She was breathing hard laying at the bed, feeling she would be suffocated.

“Nic…Nic….NICOLE” Waverly shouted and forced her head toward Waverly.  
“Nicky please look at me darling…you are safe here with me.” Waverly tried to make Nicole stand and more or less dragged her out of the room. Once outside Nicole just tuned her head and looked at Mercedes and said.

“Shae.”


	13. Laughing stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until Nicole had found Shae Smoking behind the church, that the sparks had flown between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...warning tags...and a lot of them...  
> ⚠️homophobic language, violence, abusive parent, torture...  
> when all that is said...i hope you enjoy this chapter. and especially Waverly...
> 
> also as always...  
> Be kind🌿  
> Be strong  
> Be you  
> and love....love like it's the last thing you ever do....i promise you wont regret it. 🙏💖

_Shae….sweet and innocent Shae…Nicole had ‘loved’ the girl…well they had been girlfriends in a community who disapproved of their love, well not specific their love, but the fact that they were not ‘normal’…and the ‘Great Lord’ would never approve of their way of living…_  
_Nicole leaned her had against the window while the car drove away….she could not remember how she got inside the care…_  
_she had questioned the ‘Great Lord’ more than once….her parents was tired of answering her questions…tired of her lack of obedience, tired of her disbelieve….but most of all...they were sick and tired of her behavior which over the last couple of month had been more provocative…more testing…and the way she opposed everything they tried her to be or do…neglected her obligations toward the church…._

_Nicole and Shae had been friend for many years and both of them questioning the church and their own believes…and it wasn’t until Nicole had found Shae Smoking behind the church, that the sparks had flown between them….they would sneak out at services and hang behind the church while smoking, kissing and sometimes let the hands wander a little bit further than they should, it had been amazing to be with Shae, Nicole felt free, like she didn’t have to hide away with her…even though Nicole knew of stories….where gay people was shipped off to an institution, she however, would never in her wildest imagination believe her parent do so…it was not the way they were as people…_

_…well that was at least what she thought!_

_So Shae and Nicole had maybe been a little too subtle in their behavior toward each other and not giving the risqué so much attention as they should have…. and then…her mother had caught her, them…in a compromising position…..well Nicole had been able to hide Shae’s identity, while her mom had dragged her away…not saying a damn word….all Nicole knew that her dad most certainly would…ohhh he would most definitely going berserk…the word still rang in her ears and she could still feel his anger._

_“NO CHILD OF MINE IS GAY…..what do you think the great lord would say” the anger in her dads voice was immense._

_“I wouldn’t give a fuck what he says” Nicole spat, the slap that Nicole felt on her cheek was Heavy…she could feel every finger burn into her flesh._

_“THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I WILL TOLERATE” he shouted at her once more._

_“WHY??? ...THIS IS NOT YOUR LIFE, IT’S MINE,” she screamed at her dad and the hand the slammed against her cheek once more did a good job, Silencing Nicole completely._

_“You will obey my rules, my orders and my GOD as long as you are my child. Do you understand?” the way he spoke his words made Nicole believe that if she disobeyed him, he would kill her. However, this very moment Nicole could not care less. His the dark eyes, the facial expression, the tension in the air….Nicole vaguely heard her mom shout something in the back ground, when she lounged her hand at her dads face and when her fist hit him, all she could think about was Shae._

_“Then I’m no child of yours” the venom in her words was not to miss….what happened after was a mystery it was foggy, if he had beaten her, kicked her or done something else….she couldn’t tell…all she knew was that it became dark…so incredible dark and she liked it._

_Nicole closed herself off, her mom tried to talk to her while driving…and in the airport, Nicole just tagged along like a dog, that had been beaten by its owners…well she had…she was that dog!!!…_  
_She never said a word….whenever they spoke to her, she just looked away pretending not to hear them, her dad was about to explode, she could feel it…but this…sending her away, was way too much for Nicole to comprehend._

_Her mom had tried to explain it while they were driving in the car toward the airport and make Nicole understand why they needed to ship her off._

_“Honey, don’t you see, it’s for your own good…so you can be normal again,” Nicole had snorted and her father’s eyes had made lightning’s in the rearview mirror._  
_“This will be good for you Nicole…to get all the sinful thoughts out of you” she kept going and Nicole ignored it, while she heard her dad say to her mom, that he hoped that they would beat the gayness out of her._

_Nicole never said a word...through the plane ride, the car ride, when her parent's enrolled her at the Gardner’s Salvation, when she was left alone in her room, when she was picked up by the staff…she never said a word…she gasped when she saw Shae and only spoke when she was alone with her….she took the phone when they told her she got a call, but never made a sound, only heard her mom’s voice through the phone, but never responding, her mom begged her to talk, her dad demanded it…but she never spoke a god dammit word…they had done this to their daughter…well then they had to feel it too….her mom had cried out loud and Nicole had hung up._

_The letters that came to her, she did not even bother to open them, instead she ripped them apart the moment she was alone, only to throw them in the TRASH…. Nicole was lost…she did not know why it was a sin to love/like someone, who was a good person…the fairer sex…why was that wrong…it was love…well maybe it wasn’t love but it felt safe….Nicole felt safe when Shae was around…_

_She was disappointed…in her mom, her dad, the church, in God…._  
_If God was such a magnificent thing to believe in and if he was so great as everybody preached about, how the fuck was Nicole then so lost…_

_Why would it be okay to treat people this way...?_  
_If God loved all human being, then why would it be okay to treat people this way…?_  
_If love was everything…then why on this fucking planet, would it be okay to treat people this way…_

_Nicole was more than lost…but she never showed…she held her head low and just survived every day…until the day Mr. Gardner had caught Nicole and Shae kissing…_

_The way the electrodes had been placed on her temples and the way the electric power had been shocked into her….she had screamed, fuck she had screamed….but she never said a word._  
_And in the end she could not even focus on her own legs…when people talked to her, the words that came from their mouths could have been Danish for all that she knew…it was word vomit….and she didn’t understand anything…she could have died and not noticing anything…she barely registered when her mom and dad brought her back home to Toronto._  
_For months, she had been laying in her bed…the only thing she had noticed was her brother who had snugged into her and whispered that he loved her, no matter what her parent's said._

“HOLY FUCKING SHITTY SHIT……MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE IS A LIE….FUUUUUUCK” Nicole screamed as she hammered her hands down to the ground…. she had been stuck in her flashback for a while and Waverly’s lingering hand on her shoulder had pulled her out of it…Waverly was on her knees next to her and the deep cut in her brows and worried expression on her face made Nicole scared.

“Nicole…are you….fuck you scared me….Nic are“ Waverly fought to get her words out.

“God I’m sorry Waves…sorry if I scared you… it’s just …I…I have been here before as a patient…I remember it all” both Waverly and Mercedes with eyes wide shot…

“Sorry Nicole what do you mean as a patient??? I have checked and there is no Nicole Haught listened in the archives.” Mercedes said with a cautious voice.

“Check my mom’s maiden name instead…try Nicole Johnson” Mercedes ran toward her offices and Waverly took Nicole head in her hands.

“Baby…what going on” she whispered.

“I was here, I was electrocuted, tortured if you will…drugged…fuck this is sick…it all makes total sense now!…every single piece of my puzzle….it all here…Shae…..god sweet Shae….fuck she have been getting the same treatment as me….im gonna fucking kill my parents…” she scrambled to got to her feet, Waverly help her up since she had been there for a while so cramps was pulling hard in her calves.

“Shae, was that your girlfriend?” Waverly asked with curiosity

“Yes, we were, then we got caught….dammit…Shae is married to one of the ‘Highs’ in the church today…fuck I bet she just like me then… holy fucking crap…this is so sick.” Waverly looked at Nicole with wonder “hey baby, don’t worry, you got me right here and I’m not going anywhere….i still know Shae...we have been around each other for ages...but the person Shae has become, is nothing I can work with…let’s just say, she is way to ambitious and self centered for my liking anyway.”

“I was never worried Nic…I’m just scared…if you will change, leave…now that you know of this?” Waverly threw her hand around.

“No, I may be a little more pissed….but not at you...never at you, baby I love you….like truly love you and I will never let you go...uhh do you think i can get a refound...well I mean their treatment didn't really work...so!!" Nicole shrugged her shoulder and pulled Waverly into a seiring kiss.

"You are a dork, but my dork!" Waverly whispered and smiled after she pulled back. They were interrupted by a disgusting laughter and footstep in the hallways.

“HAhaha…SO I see the ginger butchy lesbo get what she deserves…you disgust me…get the hell away from her Waverly…she is contagious” Tucker yelled from the end of the hall and was approaching fast.

“Piss of Tucker” Waverly spat.

“What did you say?….let go of her Waverly…my queen, you cannot be serious??” He looked like someone had kicked him hard.

“Piss of Tucker” she spat again still holding Nicole’s face in her hands. Shaking her head a bit before she pecked Nicole’s lips.

“Baby, I love you,” she whispered and turned away from Nicole, only to face Tucker Gardner, who looked like he had seen a ghost.  
“What do you want Tucker?”

“YOU…YOU HAVE INFECTED MY QUEEN” He screamed while launching his body toward Nicole.  
Without any hesitation at all, Waverly threw a fist to his jaw, hitting him so hard that she was sure she broke a knuckle or two. Before launching herself into his body and tackled him to the ground, as she let the hits rain over his disgusting body…when she felt him being knocked off, she slowly raised herself from him and brushed of her pants and shirt, like she just had got some dirt on the items….  
She looked up and both Nicole and Mercedes ,who had heard the screaming and run to them, was staring at her.

“Holy crap that was so fucking hot” both of them said in unison.  
And Tucker was mumbling ‘dyke’ from the floor.  
Waverly just turned around and kicked him hard in his ribs.

“Shut up tucker” she squatted next to him.

  
“Tell me something Tucker” she pressed the word Tucker out between her gritted teeth.  
“Do you believe that you are a better person than me…do you really think you are worth more than me, because you are a man??...or boy or are you just the pig that I always thought you was!!!” He squirmed on the floor and she placed a knee on his chest.

  
“Let me tell you a little story….im a big ol lesbian…and have been so my whole life…nothing will ever change that… you see that fine officer?” Waverly grapped his head and turned it toward Nicole.

”do you see her?” she asked again and he nodded in fear.

“That pretty lady is my girlfriend, and I will not tolerate any kind of disgusting language toward her…not from you, not from your sister, not even from her family…do you know what happens when you disrespect my love ones…when you disrespect my family???? He slowly shoked his head.

  
“They disappear, I hate….hate homophobic people,” she said with the calmest voice Nicole had ever heard her speak….but it dripped with venom… “The funny thing is….that you have the gays in your family….and you don’t even know” Waverly pressed harder with her knee.

“Tucker Gardner….if you wanna live to see the day…you will never fucking ever, say another homophobic word to anyone…I swear to the fucking God, that I don’t even believe in, that I will slit your throat and make it looks like an accident…and you do know, that Waverly Earp is the sweetest and most kind person…..and I even have a fucking sash to show ….so who would they believe, huh….you would be made to a laughing stock and I would be the one who would whoop your sassy ass….you can crawl back to your wormhole and put yourself down there to die….”

“Fuck you Waverly,” he stuttered out, she launched another fist to his face, and the sound of a crushing bone filled the room.

“I told never to disrespect me or my loved ones ever again.” She groaned and raised herself from the lump on the floor.

“Fuck if you are not gonna marry that lady, I most certainly will…this is so fucking hot,” Mercedes said in awe.

“Yeah, you just back off…she is mine Mercedes and you can find your own Earp if you are so keen on it.” Nicole shot back, with pride in her voice.


	14. Brawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind🌿  
> Be good  
> Be strong  
> Be you  
> and LOVE - believe in yourself, that you are enough.💖  
> Because I believe in you❤🙏

“Hahaha hahahaha….you got…hahaha….got… got to be fucking …kidding….hahaha…me….” Wynonna was rolling around on the floor holding her belly while laughed her ass off.  
“Holy fuck” she rolled on her back, knees bend and feet solid planted on the ground, trying to steady herself and absorb what she just had been told.  
“You’re telling me that you kicked Tuckers ass!!!!” Wynonna got out between laughs.

“No…I didn’t kick his ass, I kicked his ribs…and there is a big difference!” Waverly pointed at her sister.

“I’m so proud of baby girl,” Wynonna said from the floor, whipping away her tears that had flowed freely.

“She did kick his ass, I’m so proud of you babe…never have I felt so protected in my life before” Nicole said as she walked out of the kitchen in Shorty’s, with a cloth wrapped around ice, which she gently laid on Waverly’s fist.  
“Here we go…are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital, to get it checked?” Nicole asked with a worried voice and Waverly couldn’t help to smile at the redheads concern….

“Thank you babe,” she nodded to her hand “No it’s okay…I can move my fingers, without them hurting to much…it don’t feel like last time”

“Last time? What do you mean with last time?” Nicole asked all shocked “have you been beating up Tucker before?”

“No…not Tucker!” Waverly breathed out and hissed at the cold on her fist.

“Ohhh last time…. Waves broke two knuckles, her wrist and split her brow….needed stitches…but god it looked so damn hot, when she took down Pete York for trying to force himself on Chrissy….man that’s a good memory.” Nicole stood and blinked a couple of times…..and still, trying to comprehend…

“Are you fucking kidding me…?” Nicole shoke her head and Waverly just giggled.

“yeah I tell you Haughtstuff, you got your fingers on the town’s badass brawler here” Wynonna gestured toward her sister...”damn girl, the amount of time I have been getting her out the Drunk tank at the station…”

“Are you kidding me??” this was knew to Nicole that her girlfriend had been in the tanks…and even more, that it didn’t just happened once.

‘”HEY…that’s not nearly fair…I think we are even on that account, Wynonna please don’t make it worse than you already have…yes, I did end in the drunk tank…and yes I did broke a couple of bones…but I will not let someone try to get handsy on someone without their consent….and Chrissy was way too drunk…and even if she did say no, Pete still tried to claim her…so obviously I had to act….twice…yeah…that was a good night” she laughed and Nicole walked around to bar and curled herself around Waverly back and placed a kiss on her cheek…

“I missed out of sooooo many good night’s then” Nicole said with joy in her voice. “Do I need to worry, that I will be the one dragging your ass out of the drunk tank???...I mean, it would be slightly embarrassing as an officer of the law to be bailing out my girlfriend”

“Nooooooo” Waverly said with an angelic voice

“Why do I don’t believe you!” Nicole chuckled

“Well it would easy…then you always knew where she was…especially on your nightshifts Haughty…I can see it crystal clear…you dragging Waverly’s drunk ass home in the morning with a ‘darling how was your night?’” Wynonna almost fell back on the ground with a hysteric laugh.

“Fuck you Wynonna…don’t be so fucking dramatic and you make me sound like an alcoholic too….we are even….and just for the record…I have been there four times…and you...you still are one ahead of me.” Waverly spat and Nicole’s eyes got even wider…

“Four times in the tank….holy crap…you most have been partying hard” both of the sisters nodded with wide grins on their faces.

“Well just for your info Nic, this one have become much more calm after you entered in her life…you are good for her” Wynonna nodded toward her sister, and Nicole placed her chin at Waverly shoulder while squeezing her waist a bit.

“I know…and she is good for me too…” Nicole buried her head in Waverly’s neck…”Uhh Mercedes says hi by the way!”

“Ohh yeah that’s right…she was drooling completely over me, because I gave her brother a good old whooping and wanted to marry my sorry ass…but my lover here told her off…”

“Wait, Mercedes Gardner wanted to marry your ass??…She is one sassy lady I tell you that…damn I have some stories…hmmm…well that is obviously not the time for them” Wynonna said and tapped her lip.

“Ohh like hell it is, you are gonna spill them right now.” Waverly demanded and laughed at her sister.

“Nope….later….but not now….but you tell me that you have managed, to turn the whole family on to your side…first of you fuck Beth for nearly a half year” Waverly crumbled at this. “And then Tucker think’s that you are the most stunning creature on the planet, without realizing that his sister already have tappet you and you are a lesbian…and now holy crap….Waverly a whole family…you should be ashamed.” Wynonna said in a playful tone and she could see that Waverly flinched a bit, and was not quite sure of Nicole’s reaction, but as she always did…… she was just fucking honest.

“And so what…? Huh…Beth was a good distraction, for the time being…but she was not someone that I would have been able to be with…and Tucker is just disgusting and Mercedes…she more your type” she winked.  
“And baby…just so you know….I don’t have anything to do with Beth anymore…and haven’t for a couple of years just so you know.”

“I don’t care Waverly…you had a life before me and so did I….but I must say that I am a tinge of jealous of you and the fun that you have had…while I was in church” Nicole said and hung her head a bit down.

“uhh my best baby...we are catching up on the good times that you missed out on, and trust me we haven’t even started yet” Waverly kissed her cheek.

“Nice….which reminds me…Wynonna we need to talk to you…right babe?” Nicole pulled back and Waverly turned her head and smile placing a small peck on her lips….

“Uhh yes…yes we do….so….uhm I want Nicole to move into the homestead!” Waverly said not looking her sister in the eyes.

“Wait…are you sure that you are gonna let a narc move into your home….do she have to frisk us every time she comes home….because I really don’t have the energy to hide all my joints” she said with a raised brow and they all started to laugh..

“Joints?” Nicole brow hit her hairline but laughed…”I’m not gonna frisk you…we just wanted to talk to you about this….if you not think of this, we’ll figure something out.”

“Nahh don’t bother…you can move in…on one condition though…” Wynonna hold up a hand…to really make her point she sighed hard and closed her eyes…”I don’t want to see your naked ass the first thing in the morning….and you are gonna soundproof your room…I mean…you two are quite loud when you bang” she slowly opened her eyes, only to be meet with a sight that she would never forget, both Nicole and Waverly stood with mouth agape and eye’s wide open,

Waverly gathered herself and stuttered a bit. “Ahhh okay…is that your only request’s?”

“Yes…and also…the bonfire every other Sunday is mandatory”

“Fair….” Nicole breathed out still a bit shocked at how Wynonna did out them, but then again…this was after all Wynonna

“So you’re basicly saying that you have heard every time, I have made Nicole scream my name?” Waverly questioned her sister.

“Yes!”

Nicole dropped her head on the bar and groaned.

“Haughtstuff, you sound amazing when you come.” and with that Wynonna left for the kitchen and Nicole felt like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.  
Waverly laughed aloud and was actually really proud.

“I also think you sound amazing when you come….” Waverly said and kissed her girlfriend hard.  
“Well, we have her blessing for you to move in…soooo….when do you think we could do this?”

“As soon as possible…but now…I have to take my girlfriend upstairs for an emergency and then we have to go to Toronto….the files you got from Mercedes was quite interesting….” Nicole said and scooped Waverly up in her arms like a bridal style. She kissed her slowly and started to walk toward the staircase.

“You turned me on so bad, when you kicked Tuckers ass,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“It’s that so!” Waverly smirked

“Yes Miss Earp” Nicole walked into the apartment and slammed the door shut, Smashed their lips together again and Nicole carried Waverly over to the bed.  
She threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of Waverly, straddling her hips as she starting to grind down on the brunette, who’s moaning became louder and louder.  
Nicole kissed her neck and then traced down to her sternum before she found Waverly’s erected nipple trough the fabric of her shirt ‘off’ Nicole whispered, as she pulled at her shirt.  
Nicole ripped her own shirt of and tossed it on the floor, Waverly raised herself a bit and Nicole helped her out of her shirt and quickly worked on her bra of to.  
Nicole looked in awe at Waverly, “God you are so beautiful” she said, grapping Waverly’s breast and sucked on the hard nipple, while her hands was fidgeting with Waverly’s belt, who’s panting became louder. Nicole finally got rid of it, opened her jeans and looked at Waverly, who stared back at her with all black eyes.

“Please fuck me baby” Waverly got out and Nicole swallowed hard.

She crawled a bit back and ripped Waverly’s pants and panties off. She traced her hand on silky skin and parted Waverly’s thighs bit by bit, so she could get access to her lovers wanting and dripping pussy.  
Waverly was on her elbows, looking at Nicole with hungry pleading eyes...  
Nicole held the gaze, as she dipped into the wet folds with her tongue…god she tasted amazing. She found her clit and circlet around it before sucking on it and Waverly pushed her hips toward Nicole’s face, in craving for more. Nicole knew that Waverly was not even close and she wanted so much more…she needed to take care of her lover, she needed Waverly to feel good, she placed her hand across her hips to hold Waverly in place, as she inserted a finger in her dripping center. Waverly threw herself back on the bed moaning loudly…

”fuck …Nic ….this…don’t stop…” her moaning was music to Nicole’s ears.

“You taste fantastic baby” she said while taking long strokes from her center and up to her clit, repeated it a couple of times before she went back and concentrated on Waverly’s clit with her tongue circling around, while a teasing finger played her good…every stroke hitting all the places Waverly needed and the way Nicole curled her finger as she redraw it.  
Sucking and fucking Waverly was so awesome…and Nicole knew that this was were so wanted to be….this was all she ever needed…Waverly around her fingers while she tasted her sweat moist. This woman was stunning and reacted so delicate to Nicole’s touching.  
She is going to be the death of me Nicole thought to herself.  
She pumped in and out while sucking on the clit and then added another digit in her wanting pussy. She twisted her wrist with every pull and added a little more speed to the pumping… she could feel that Waverly was close.

”Fuck you are so tight baby” The contraction within the walls became tighter and tighter …

”Jesus fuck…Nic…..fuck ….harder, fuck me harder,” Waverly panted and Nicole obeyed and pulled her face away from the clit and adjusted herself, so she came up to Waverly’s face, still pumping her finger in and out but with her thigh on top of her hand, so every thrust became so much harder.  
She kissed Waverly, who moaned at the taste of herself, which was the last thing to send her over the edge, two more strokes and Waverly came, as she screamed Nicole’s name while panting for air.

“Are you two horndogs finished playing tag?” Wynonna said as Waverly and Nicole descended to the bar a half hour later….  
“Yes I’m done satisfying your sister for now…I needed her to understand how much I love her and turned on it made me, to see her as a brawler!” Nicole said and Waverly spit out the sip of water that she had just taking.

“Eww, Red I did not need to know that…!”

“Well then don’t ask then…because, it can get way more detailed…like the way she likes my...”

“OKAY…OKAY I get it…now shut up!” Wynonna cut her off and Waverly laughed hard…

“Uhh, sis payback is a bitch huh” Waverly teased and referred to all the details that Waverly never wanted to know, but still always was told.

“Okay…truth… so what did you learned at the Gardner’s, besides that they all want your body and you kicked Tuckers ass??” Wynonna asked with curiosity.

“Well…we know that the boys was there…. and so was Nicole?” Waverly breathed out

“WHAT?” Wynonna spluttered

“Yes… It seems like my family was disgusted with me being gay…so they sent me to a conversion therapy camp…and it did work…well at least until this charmer came into my life and turned me back around…”

“Are you okay Nic” Wynonna asked with so much care that even Waverly noticed how affected her sister was at this.

“Yes…I think so, or I know at least I will be…there are a lot of memories that have found the surface again and all the pieces seems to pop in to their respective places, it gives so much understanding now…I do know that this is something that I have to work through…like the rest of my stuff and I do have to get a hold at my parent’s, for this shitshow that they have put up…’in the name of the great lord’ ….but it’s a small bump on the way….When I look at my life in the church, in my late teens and up till now…I was a misfit and I couldn’t understand how and why I didn’t fitted in…I had it all, it was all so perfect and still I wasn’t happy…now I don’t have it all, but I have what really is important to me!  
I have what makes me happy… I have friends and a place to live and someone that loves me…not just someone who’s there because they have too, no but because SHE want’s too and that means more to me, than everything I have left behind in Toronto…I love this little shit town and the people that lives here, who accept and respect’s me and my person….and then the fact that I have found my soulmate…in this lovely feisty brunette, who covers my ass, my six and take down disgusting boys without a blink…I don’t think I would want anything else in my life, to know that I am wanted, loved and cared for…so no matter how hard you try to get rid of me Nonna, it’s not gonna work...I’m here and I will stay as long as my girlfriend wants me around.” Nicole finished and Waverly clashed herself into her chest and pulled Nicole’s face to meet her lips, when Waverly released her she placed their foreheads together.

“You do know I love you right?” Waverly whispered and Nicole nodded.  
“And you do know that I’m not letting you go right?” Nicole nodded again  
“And even if my sister stands right there next to us and making barfing sounds, I really don’t give a fuck. Because you are mine Nicole and I will never let you go….I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone” still whispering. Nicole kissed her softly and Wynonna threw her cloth in the face of them…

“You monsters of sappy love stories, go up stairs again and finish yourself off, because I get nausea with you two and you scare the customers away.”

“Yeah well, that’s not a bad call…but I think we should book some plane ticket for Toronto…are you coming?” Nicole asked, looking at Wynonna.

“Hell yes, I’m not letting an opportunity to see Dolls go by…uh and the fact that your brawler is gonna go berserk when she meets your family…this is way too much fun to pass down...so hell yes I’m going.”


	15. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nonna…this is shitty, I know and no I haven’t read it yet…but we will figure this out, together…and I am sure that Nicole will give you permission to kick someone’s ass if you ask nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning tag..⚠.there is mention of violence in this chapter...if trigger please do not read.
> 
> Ohh and please🙏🏼  
> be kind  
> be strong  
> be you  
> and make another person smile today.😀
> 
> love Evsi 🌿

Waverly was deeply buried in the file that she had gotten from Mercedes about the two boys and Wynonna had stuck her nose into the giant file that Mercedes had found on Nicole Johnson…it was a big one and Nicole had read it and was now consumed with her own thoughts and the frown between her eyes made Waverly worry..

Occasionally Wynonna made a grunt or a sigh and Waverly, who still hadn't read the file looked over her own papers with a raised brow…

“Tell me something…do you actually really read that or are you just making weird noises to annoy me and the rest of people on this plane…” Waverly said and placed her own file on the table in front of her, checking on Nicole who still sat staring out of the window deep in her thoughts.  
She squeezed her thigh a bit and Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s and gave it a light press without moving her gaze from the window.

“I do read it, but it is really not light reading material…and yes I know your big teacher brain, gets everything…but this…this is some shitty bed story reading that will give you nightmares…..I mean, how do you in your own mind, think that it is okay to put wires on a kid and give them jolts…several times…. Huh, can you tell me that? Or throw them into a room only in their underwear…for 48 hours…to what break them down...expose them???” Wynonna had teared up and pointed at Nicole.  
“That she is normal!!! Is a goddamn miracle…she have been fucking tortured and still she is this kind and loving person.” Waverly reached over the aisle and took Wynonna’s hand.

“Hey, Nonna…this is shitty, I know and no I haven’t read it yet…but we will figure this out, together…and I am sure that Nicole will give you permission to kick someone’s ass if you ask nicely.” Wynonna nodded and dried a tear away. 

“God, I cannot believe that someone of their own freeing will would send their child to such a place.”

“I know…that is something that you and I never will understand…but we are not believers or slightly brainwashed for that matter….when you are done with it, I would like to see the file, okay?.”

“Yeah…give me couple of minutes” Wynonna said and dived into the files once again.

Waverly turned her head and stared at her girlfriend, there was so many thing Waverly wanted to ask…but not now, not yet, Nicole had to come to Waverly when she was ready…Waverly was fully aware of the massive amount of info that Nicole had to swallow and digest. So she wanted Nicole to do it in her own pace, and Waverly was not a second in doubt that she would when she was ready….After Nicole had found out that she was a lesbian she had worked a lot on how to tackle whatever feelings that was build up in side of her and in so many years she had been wandering around not feeling that she belonged, and then when her mom had revealed that she always had known, it had made a slightly more meaning, but not enough for Nicole to really understand or comprehend for that matter.  
Waverly had been supporting her all along and had been with Nicole to one of her therapy sessions, because Nicole wanted Waverly to understand why she reacted as she did and why she sometimes had the urge to hide herself away, especially if she was pressured or something triggered Nicole and Waverly didn’t understand why…now she knew and could support her girlfriend in the best possible way...and know she would be able to fully comprehend what Nicole had been trough and from there she would be able to help…she still haven’t read the file and yes she dreaded it, but knew that it was necessary to get the full picture.

She stroked her girlfriend’s cheek and smiles at her. God she was so sweet and kind and loving and Waverly had the utterly respect for the woman sitting next to her. No matter how she twisted and turned her thoughts of the redhead and their relationship, she couldn’t put a bad finger on any of it… yes they have had argues, and yes at times Nicole was a bit picky. Nevertheless, this was new for her…. Waverly knew who she was and that was not something she questioned, but she did see where her girlfriend came from…. first to think you are someone, then to get that ripped apart for then only to figure out that you whole life had been a lie…. she was so proud of the progress that Nicole had done already and she just adapted into this relationship as the most natural thing in the world…  
Waverly knew however that it was not that easy and Nicole still was insecure in many aspects. Not just the girlfriend part. Which was some of Nicole’s most delicate issues. Nicole was afraid that Waverly would get tired and bored of her and that all her problems with her family, would essentially get too her and make their lives a living hell… then she was so insecure with her body, even if Nicole had the most stunning body… she was insecure and it often showed if Waverly have her a compliment on how she looked or if she hit a piece of bare skin, she would hide or retract herself and the comment she would deflect on and became slightly embarrassed… 

However, being intimate was a whole other ballgame, Nicole forgot that she actual was nervous, shy and she just became cocky as hell, with the confidence just dripping of her... 

Waverly had tried to tell her that she had nothing to hide from and she was the most beautiful woman that Waverly had ever laid her eyes on…. and this was not a lie. The woman who sat next to her was a once in a lifetime. She had it all. She was intelligent, smart, witty, sassy, cool…. beautiful and so loving. Waverly was not in doubt, she would marry her sweet ass one day and make the woman of her dreams become hers forever…. Nicole just had to see for herself that was enough….and Waverly was determined to do so…

That was why she sat here now, in a plane toward Toronto, to not just follow up on the case they currently was chasing, but also to get some answers from Nicole’s family.  
They had talked about the approach and how to deliver the message to her family. Waverly was more the type to storm the house and throw many inappropriate words before she launched herself into a massive fight and she really wanted to smack Nicole’s father one, so he at least got some feeling in him…. 

They had called Nicole’s mother and told that they would be in Toronto and Meredith had given them the opportunity to come and stay with them. Nicole Had politely declined the offer, but told her that they could go out for dinner, at some point.  
Nicole was mad at her mom, she knew of all of this and she had wanted to tell her daughter but she didn’t... even after what they had revealed together…  
Nicole had been crying in the phone and sobbed through the conversation “how could you mom… how could you!” before she had hung up the phone and Waverly had taking care of her….

They had a lead to follow, the two boys that had run off, had several times said a name of a woman…. who lived in Toronto… Waverly had read the papers in the file repeatedly…. to get a clue or a hint, just a something and suddenly she saw it…the name of a Sandra kept popping up.  
Therefore, Waverly had started to do cross searches on the two families and what member she could dig up.

Sandra Davis, was a woman in the late forties, she lived Toronto with her spouse and dog! She did not have any children and the address that Waverly could dig up was in the more expensive area of Toronto….when Waverly had google her, she had found Sandra Davis to be a highly educated woman with a massive career in the telecommunications and had a current position as a CEO. The thing that hit Waverly for every picture that she found was that she was always photographed together with a woman. So Waverly assumed that Sandra Davis was a woman who was into the fairer sex, and made things a little less complicated and made so much more sense, that the teenager’s… if they were gay, as Michael mom had said, they would probably seek out to his aunt.  
Waverly had called Sandra Davis but with no luck of her to pick up the phone, so instead she had booked in an appointment with her assistant. To make sure not to give her, her full name, so she would scare her and make Sandra send the boys away if….. If they was with her. 

Waverly had thought a lot about it and her own feelings toward this case…. She was so torn… she knew that this was a police case, but she had her heart in this…. more than she would admit.  
If they found the boys, should she give the boys away to their parents or should she not… given the fact that that had shipped them of the Gardner’s, Waverly knew that they did not use the technics as they used too, but still…. 

They was send away…. 

They were being treated for thing’s they couldn’t control and if Waverly deep in her heart searched just below the surface she knew that she would say no…. say that she never found them, let them go and not give the parents the satisfaction to get the boys home, when they in the first place was the ones to ship them off.  
She let out a sigh and an hmph and rubbed her hands to her face. This was shit either way she turned it… but she had promised herself not to let Nicole or the boys down.

Nicole grappled her hand and squeeze it.

“Are you okay babe?” she asked with a small voice and Waverly couldn’t help to feel so utterly loved, even when Nicole’s life had been turned upside down, she made sure that Waverly was okay.

“Yes, thank you darling, but I’m sure I was the one who should be asking you this.” Waverly places her hand on her cheek and Nicole leaned into it. 

“I know!... I will be, but I think I have to talk to my mother, before I even try to comprehend what the fuck have been going on…. just you being here is making things a lot easier. Thank you!” she lifted Waverly hand and kissed her palm.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to your father?”

“No fuck… mom he is probably going to sell me off to someone and I’m sure if Samuel know I’m here, he will try to hunt me down…. and honestly I am really sure if that happened Waverly would kill his sorry ass.

“What do you mean? Is she a big bushy lesbian with tattoos all over and green hair with an undercut, while flashing of her biceps in her muscle shirt…. trying to scare me away with her Pitbull”

“Hahaha haaa what the fuck mom, nooo she nothing like that… is that how you pictures her?” Nicole asked with a raised brow.

“Yes! And she is slightly chubby too… her muscles shirt is not covering her ass completely, so with the baggy pants she will show us some moon.”

“Wow mom, way to put a lesbian in a booth… stereotyping the shit out of my girlfriend without ever meeting her…. I’ll give you that… you really judge someone by it covers mom…. damn.”

“Yes I do… I mean look at you”

“What do you mean look at you? I am not even near what you just described.” Nicole looked at her mom with surprise

“Uh-huh… look at you… all in your flannel shirt and those shoes of yours.” She gestured toward Nicole

”What?? ….. so because I wear a flannel shirt and Converse shoes I’m a stereotype lesbian??” Nicole questioned her mom.

“Yes… I guess”

“You guess? Mom do I look like the picture, you so graphical just painted for me…. tattoos, butch, butt crack and in a muscle shirt.”

“Ahhh No” Meredith shoke her head a bit.

“Okay… I will let you keep that images you just imagined how Waverly would look like…. then add a nose piercing…..” Nicole’s mom just stared at her and really couldn’t figure out if Waverly looked like that, so she keep her in the loop.  
Nicole had met with her mom at a restaurant in the centrum, with many people around her, so she could easily run off, if she had to.  
Knowing Toronto like her own pocket, given the years she had been working as an officer in the city. 

Waverly and Wynonna had gone to see Doll’s while Nicole wad catching up with her mom, and trying to get some info on what the hell was going on.

“Did you find anything mom?” Nicole asked

“You are really famous, you know that right?”

“I have a hinge, I was recognized, not far away from purgatory…but I’m still not sure what is going on…enlightening me please!” her mom looked at her with curiosity and worry…,Nicole could see the wheels running in her mom’s head and the way she tilted her head an squeezed her eyes together…

“Okay….” She breathed out…”okay, you need the truth…. I think I need to divorce your father”

“WHAT?” Nicole almost shouted out….jumping from her chair and then yelled whispering “what are you talking about…..mom, what is going on?”

“He is not the one I thought he was! Never have been either...he have lied to me all our marriage…I believed him, have always done, but this Nicky…I cannot live life like this, I always thought what he did was for the church…the great lord above…but no…he is a egocentric asshole” Nicole sat there looked at her mom with eyes wide open.

“Mom?”

“I’m sorry Nicole, I really believed him, all the bullshit he have filled me with, filled you with. It’s always been about prestige and power, money and be able to control people…he have been good at that…manipulative asshole, god I trusted him….” Tears was fallen down her mom’s cheeks and Nicole watched her, not making a move. She wanted to hear this, needed it, demanded it.  
“I was in love with him even before we got pared…so I never saw it, I never saw the flaws…love makes you blind…and then I would say marriage bring you back your sight, but I didn’t….it took my beautiful, strong redheaded girl to break free from his iron grip and find herself…that was what it took for me to see the monster that he is…god I’m so sorry Nicole, we sent you away, but I’m sure you have already figured it out, since you wouldn’t come and live in or house….we sent you away….god I don’t even have the words to apologize to you, because no word would ever take the pain away from you…I just hope that you find the strength in your heart to look forward and let me in, I know you never will forgive me…and….and you shouldn’t….I wouldn’t if I was you.  
I knew exactly what they was doing to you and I cried my ass of here back home…and your father just hold the iron fist in me too…Nicky you are not the only one he was beating up….  
I’ve dealt with it for a lot longer…he is abusive… I just adjusted my life around him, so he didn’t had a reason to hit me again…so I obeyed him…as I should apparently in this church…  
this still doesn’t justified what we did to you…

I know you seek answers and I will give them if I can…

The first time I knew you was different was when you wanted to be a cop in the age of four…standing in you police uniform acting out like a man, walking around like john Wayne and spitting at the floor… you was just such an independent child….then you became 10 and you had long eyes after Shae…you and her was inseparable….then I caught you, with her…I knew it was Shae but I never gave her away…but I had to act around you…you being gay…that was just too much…it was an illness in your daddy’s eyes…I have always known you were…god Nicky…I’m such a shitty mom” she was sulking but Nicole kept her distance wanted more.

“I still remember how you closed down…my beautiful happy smiling girl…closed off, shattered into a million pieces, and we shipped you away…when your father hit you I was so proud that fought him back…I laughed inside…but also cried so badly…  
We got status reports about your well-being and how you progressed, when they informed us that you had been caught with Shae again and they had started the electro-shock treatment, I begged your father to get you back here. He refused and I was beaten up so badly. When we picked you up…there was nothing left of you…you was just a shell and I really believed that you would never be a whole person again…I was so afraid that you would never be able to speak again.” Meredith placed her head in her hands…the memories was floating her mind and it was way too much for her too handle…

Nicole always believed that they had this perfect marriage, but hearing her mom saying this about her father…beating up his own wife…what the hell…he was a mean man, not someone that you would believe was a servant to god…Nicole was disgusted with the man she had called dad…this man was not her father…he was a bastard a monster…  
If Waverly found out of this, she would kill him with her bare hands…Nicole smiled at her own thought of her feisty girlfriend…fuck the whole situations was shitballs, but she was grateful for her mom opening up, for the first time she saw how vulnerable her mother was…the strong woman, who always had been Nicole’s role model…hell she still was…her mom had picked Nicole’s fight….she was actual proud of her…the more she thought about it…the pieces filled the places and she was so proud.

“Mom…please look at me!” Nicole asked and Meredith raised her head and with tear-filled eyes, she looked at her daughter.  
“Mom I love you...and I do forgive you…I’m not the only one who have suffered…you too…but you knew you was suffering, I didn’t until a couple a month’s ago…you have been carrying this on your shoulders for more than a decade…god…mom, why didn’t you just leave him...he hurted you!”

“I couldn’t what would he have done to you and your little brother? I could not let him do that…I could not leave you, because that would have been what I had to do. And not getting you with me…then rather live in misery”

“You are a strong woman mom….so strong and brave and I’m proud to call you my mom…I …I. Do… I do forgive you mom.” Nicole couldn’t hold her tears back…she really didn’t wanted to neither.  
She took her mom into her arms and they cried together…all of the lost time, all of their sorrows cried out in each other’s arms.


	16. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dad is a shithead I know!…but I don’t hit people just because, Nonna come on man…this is not the way to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i was cougth up in a call girl...😏
> 
> But here we are chapter 16. ...To Kala🌈 who's soul is amazing and heart is on the rigth spot... you amaze me every single day with your big heart and the love you trow out in the univers...💕
> 
> Earpers remember 🌿  
> Be kind, be strong, be you, and always love with all your heart ❤
> 
> last but not at least BE SAFE 🙏

“So basicly you are telling me that Nicole’s father is a shithead….can I hit him?” Wynonna shouted out from the kitchen in Dolls apartment, where she was fetching snack and whiskey…’cos a girl is in need’…well that was her own saying and the other’s just shoke their heads, knowing Wynonna’s weird streak…

“No Wynonna, no one is gonna hit anybody!” Dolls answered back and she came back into the livingroom with a bowl of chips and a bottle of whiskey

“Why does Waverly always get all the fun!!!” she pouted and pointed at her sister, who sat on the back of the couch with Nicole sitting between her legs…slowly giving her girlfriend a gentle massage…

“My dad is a shithead I know!…but I don’t hit people just because, Nonna come on man…this is not the way to deal with it….but god, I swear if I did believe in violence, I would had been in the car, driving to his house and kicking his ass for touching my mom” Waverly leaned down and placed her arms around her neck and rested her head on her should and placed a kiss on Nicole cheek, Nicole leaned into her girlfriend and took in the all the care that Waverly gave her…god she loved her.

“My mom have apparently been living in this relationship where my father controlled everything”

“Yep I know!” Dolls continued…. “Including their finances...” he said with a raised brow.

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked with interest.

“Okay…you know I told you I found out some stuff… so we dugged further down, under the carpet, we scratched the bottom and then worked our way up…all the ranks in the church have been under the loop. The church is wealthy…like in so incredible fucking rich….and so are top ten, of the men in the church too!…none of it makes any sense, nothing at all. The fact that the church is wealthy is normal, no doubt about it…but none of the men have jobs that provide them, with a salary that they seems to be getting… don’t tell me, that your accountants of an EX- boyfriend makes 3 million dollars a year on a regular day job…and your father….don’t even get me started…he have millions…millions and millions in property if not even more…something is off here Nicole and I am sorry that I had to go behind your back, but I was ordered….but I figured that now you work in a different county I could tell you.” He finished.

“Honestly Doll’s what do all of this, have to do with me?...I mean, I do not have a clue on what the hell is going on?” Nicole threw her hands in the air.

“I know!…trust me I know, do you remember I told you about scamming?” Nicole nodded…”your father is a master of deception…him and Moody really know how to trick people into making donations….and those donations are bound to specific account’s….but the thing is, that all of this is bound to you…” Dolls pointed at Nicole.

“WHAT???” all of the women shouted in unison and Dolls walked to his drawer and pulled out a file, he threw it on the coffee table….

“Yes…and there is more, they are making illegal business. No doubt about it…but with what? We still don’t know…but the amount of cash, is just way to much too explain as donations…But every single contract, all the money, all of their business is in you name…and have been strictly put together, piece by piece…you remember when I told you, that you was and giant Lego….????  
So…. it seems that it all would be released, the day you and Samuel get married….a trust found to you two, if you like!…the only way they could get away with the scam, was to throw it in your name and let it all be given to the two of you, as a wedding gift…so that’s why they are freaked out about it, freaked out that you do not want to marry Samuel….they can’t get shit without the wedding certificate…the money and the document will be released the day YOU marry!” he finished

“What do you mean with YOU?” Nicole asked.

“To Samuel….or to anyone in particular….” Waverly asked in the same time and Nicole seemed to have lost the last drain of blood that was in her.

“No one In particular!…that was a note they forgot to put into the contract’s…They forgot to specify to whom Nicole should marry. And that my friend, is why they are in panic…there  
are six men in this party, who all want a bite of the wedding cake….like a big fucking chunk!!!”

“Okay hold on...so the day Nicole’s name is standing on a wedding certificate and it is official…. she will get an awful lot of money and estates?”

“So to speak, yes….the amount of money is humongous….the number runs to nearly 100 million dollars and 15 different estates all over Toronto.” He answered.

“This is fucking insane…I mean how come I never heard of this before?” Nicole said with a complete surprise

“Well that was exactly what I was thinking, when we found about this….in the start when I saw your name on the accounts my heart dropped totally...and was actual really pissed” he said and his head dropped. “I’m sorry Nic…for not trusting you, I thought for a moment that you were in it too…I’m sorry”

“Dolls you did what you was trained to do, I don’t blame you, I would have done the same, what made you change your mind…on me?” she asked slowly looking at him with puppy eyes and he smiled a bit and nodded.

“Thank you Haught…umm, I figured that if you was a part of this you wouldn’t have moved away…that would have been the most unprofessional thing to do, because of the interactions with the ‘gang’ and what they should use you for…so, that’s why.…They have used your name, by opening different bank accounts, so it wasn’t obvious that it was a scam, but when I found out about this, and I know you Nicole…I knew there was something off.”

“How is it even possible to open an account in my name, without my consent?….shouldn’t I at least have signed some papers?” she asked with annoyance in her voice

“Yes absolutely…but this is here, where you gorgeous ex-fiancée comes into the picture…working in the bank where all the paperwork goes from…..this is fucking epic……he sign’s the papers with your signature, and that is fraud, but he can do it, because no one is ever gonna suspect him to lie…he takes the paperwork with him home…to you!…then you sign it and wupti…a new account….and the money have a new place…its really efficient….and creative…I have never seen this kinda scamming before…did you know that your Instagram account have more than 350.000 followers?? And the amount of contributions that comes in, in form of charity bound to that account is millions…like millions of dollars.”

“I don’t have an Instagram account with so many follower…I have like a 100 or so.!” She said in shock, Dolls pulled out his phone, and scrolled through it, before handing it to Nicole, Waverly leaned over to watch the page.

“Nicole Hanson????” she raised a brow…”Okay he is cocky as hell huh…holy fucking crap,” Nicole kept scrolling down, so many of the video’s was years old…been taking in the church…often with question about how they lived their lives with the church as their ground stone…after a couple of minutes she looked up at Dolls. “Every video in here have been edited, manipulated with!…these pictures are years old…and lies…filled with lies” she spat.

“I know…because I have been looking into the videos as well…and you are right…..they have been fixed…but he is a clever fucking dude, whoever did it…I mean this whole account is so realistic, that if I didn’t know any better and I really started to watch those videos, I would without hesitations hit follow and make sure that I got a notification every time you posted new shit…that’s how amazing you are my love….I would throw my money after you too!” Dolls said with serenity in his voice, Wynonna leaned in and snapped the phone.

“Let’s see what the fucker have been doing here!” she placed herself on the floor like the most casual thing to do.

“What the hell Wynonna” Waverly said.

“WHAT???…Go figure out a plan or get married or…do whatever it takes, I really don’t care….i'm just gonna see what donations I need to make…you know Nic, you are pretty great in front of a camera!” she finished and Nicole rolled her eyes and Waverly laughed at her sister obviously…’I don’t give a fuck, I’m just gonna see this shit’.

Dolls just chuggled at her. “I think the best way to get to them is actual, if you got married” Dolls looked from Nicole and then to Waverly.

”Jesus fucking Christ….are you fucking kidding me here…. DOLLS I just got out of one arranged marriages only to be dropped into a new one…no thank you!”

“Heeeey….thanks darling, I really feel appreciated right now!” Waverly said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nooooooo no, babe...” Nicole turned around and looked into Waverly eyes.  
“Babe…I love you, but I’m not gonna marry you just because I can trick my father!!…I want to marry you, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because you bring joy to my world every single day…I know that I’m safe, when I’m in your arms…that is why I want to marry you…to be able to call you my wife….but not because of my father…” she finished.

“WOW, Haughty did you just propose to my sister right there?”

“No Nonna” Nicole giggled

“Well it pretty sure felt like that…what do you say baby girl…is those happy tears running down your cheek?”

“Fuck you Nonna” Waverly sulked and Nicole just wiped her tears away and kissed her softly  
“I mean it baby…that’s why we should get married.”

“God I love you,” Waverly whispered at her lips.

“I think we should take the advantage of the ‘gang’ doesn’t know, that we are here and they do not know that Waverly is Nicole’s girlfriend…we can use it!…they don’t know who we are! So maybe we can scam them,” Wynonna said from her spot on the floor and all three looked at her.

“You are a genius” Nicole and Dolls said in unison.

“Any specific ideas?” Waverly asked gently.

“Yes.”

“Well asshat, do you wanna elaborate or you just gonna lay there and play shitticket’s???” Waverly shouted at her sister.

“Yes…okay…Haught; control your woman would ya!”

“Hey now…” Nicole kicked her leg and pointed at her…“Wynonna please do tell or am gonna cut the whiskey supply from you.”

“Okay…please try to keep up then” both Waverly and Nicole rolled their eyes knowing their IQ was much higher than the woman, currently laying on the floor.  
“Let’s pretend…that you went to see you father…have a chat with him….you know daughter to father conversation…telling him how you feel….and then maybe…just maybe, put out a little fish - telling him that you have thought about it, and that you maybe have been too fast in your decision.”

“I’m not” Nicole cut her off.  
“I know that, Haught to the trot… now shut up and let me finish…well while you are having a heart to heart with big daddyo, you will try to get way to much info out of him…use your charm, and the title that you are daddy’s little perfect girl….well I know he knows that you are not, but he do not know, that you are having vegan Taco instead of corndog’s”

“EWWW WYNONNA” Waverly tossed a cushion after her sister.

“And then…” Wynonna continued, without acknowledge her sister but only took the cushion and placed it under her head. “Waverly will take contact to Dear Mr. Samuel Hanson, pretending to be a very religious girl from the country, who have found her way to the big city to figure out a way to serve ‘The great lord’ above…while insinuation that she have a hella lot of money that she wants to donate…but she wants to know how the money is spend…and maybe turn on her charm in like…it’s all in the smile and wave and ‘I got a fricking sash to show off, if you wants to know, how sweet I am in reality’. But only to try to get close to Samuel and maybe get close to him and his computer!” Wynonna raised a brow looking at the three idiot that’s was staring back at her.

“What the fuck…it’s not polite to stare. And Dolls shut your mouth; you can catch flies with it!”


	17. Black ring's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “OHHH hell yes I want this…..god, you are so beautiful laying there!” Nicole sighed out
> 
> “Is it because I’m between your breast, your horndog” Waverly grinned.
> 
> This chapter is sappy....like so sappy...and messy, but it had to done otherwise will the story wont fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun you guys and THANK you for your CONSTANTLY SUPPORT.  
> this means everything.🙏
> 
> this time we are facing, the word means more than anything, so as always and more necessary than ever:
> 
> Be kind  
> Be strong  
> Be you  
> Be safe  
> Have faith and be safe.....and read some more fic's 🥰  
> love Evsi 🌿

“Do you think it is a good plan…will it work?” Waverly asked her lover as they laid themselves down in the bed in their hotel room.  
Waverly took Nicole in her arms, hold her close, and caressed her back with slow fingers.

“Hmmm I like this” Nicole hummed, “actual it might…My daddy wants to talk to me, I don’t… so I hold all the cards right! and Samuel well be so focus on the lovely brunette with and accent and the gorgeous blinding smile that will affect him and send him to his knees especially if you slightly touch his arm…he have a weakness if you touch him behind his elbove for some reason…then he is purring like a cat. And he have a weakness for short brunettes…I think that’s why it didn’t really worked between him and me…we both into short brunettes” Nicole giggled and Waverly smiled wide and kissed Nicole s forehead.

“You do know I love you right?” she said and looked down at Nicole looking into the depth of her brown beautiful eyes…  
Nicole craned her head and kissed Waverly. 

“ I know babe, and I love you” she whispered and kissed her again this time with more power, she parted her lips and traced her tongue over Waverly lips asking for permission and Waverly darted her tongue out and found Nicole’s.  
The fingers on her back slowly trailed further down the spine and Waverly reached the top of Nicole’s butt, she slowly caressed it with her nails and she could feel the goose bumps on Nicole’s skin, grapping the ass-cheek and pinched it slightly…Nicole moaned in the kiss and her breathing became a bit harder, Waverly pushed her onto her back before straddling her hips and with both her hand she took Nicole’s and placed above her head, pining her down to the mattress.

“I love when you are beneath me” Waverly kissed her only to start making small kisses and bites on the redhead’s skin nipping her way down her neck, over her collarbone down the sternum, before she gently took a nipple between her lips and slowly massaging the bud with her tongue. She was grinding into Nicole, who was following her lead and was in need for so much more.

“Mhhh….Waves...let me touch you?” Nicole begged and Waverly let go of her hands and one hand immediately found the other breast. Nicole’s one hand grapped Waverly’s waist and the other took a nipple between the fingers and pinched it slowly, Waverly moaned at the feeling and leaned down and kissed Nicole. Tongues was slowly massaging against each other, the kiss was passionate and filled with all their emotion. Nicole slipped a hand down to her core and the wetness, instantly slided two fingers into Waverly’s soaking core.

“Ride me baby” and Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out only to plunge them in again fast, she kept her movement, until Waverly had found her rhythm, riding her finger. With every rise, she slammed down hard on Nicole’s hand and Nicole twisted her finger and palm so with every down trust Nicole hit her clit. Waverly’s grinded down into her palm and she slowly lifted herself only to flump right down into the hand.

”God baby…I’m so close …..” she lifted herself and Nicole spread out her fingers only to curl then against her walls when she thrusted down, Nicole adjusted her palm so it hit even more…she pushed her finger even deeper into Waverly, when she lifted herself up. The deeper she hit the more Waverly was screaming out and Nicole knew she was close.”

“Come on baby…..come for me...I need to see you come all over my hand,” she said with a slow sultry voice. And Waverly screamed out her pleasure.

“Fuckkkkkk nicoooooole” she slumped down onto Nicole breathing hard and trying to steady herself after her orgasm.

Nicole was well aware of how much Waverly was putting into this relationship and how overbearing she was in every occasions…and now…she was there supporting her.  
This was new for Nicole not to be standing alone, not to have to wrap her feeling away, but the fact that she could reveal herself and she had people behind her having her back, and wanting anything in return….  
This was all she needed in her life…Waverly.

“Baby…Waverly wait” Waverly had begun descending on her.

“What honey, do you not want this?” Waverly said looking up on Nicole from her breast, Waverly placed herself with her arm crossed under her chin staring up at Nicole….that sight was worth everything...god she was stunning.

“OHHH hell yes I want this…..god, you are so beautiful laying there!” Nicole sighed out

“Is it because I’m between your breast, your horndog” Waverly grinned.

“That to babe, that to….” She smiled and her hand want to Waverly cheek.

“I just wanted to let you know, that I’m so happy that you are around….here...around here with me” Nicole’s eyes teared up and she swallowed hard.

“Babe there is no place I rather be” Waverly tilted her head. “You know…even if you recently have found out that you is a….let’s call you a unicorn?” Waverly giggled “ and you have searched for that missing part for the longest period of time, and know you have found it……well so have I Nicole, I have found my missing piece too.” She placed a kiss on Nicole sternum.

”What do you mean babe?” Nicole asked as she whipped her tears away.

“I have searched too….so long for someone to make me feel a live, to be feeling wanted, to be feeling like I belong….I found you Nicole, you are my missing piece. I’m not just saying this because of we are here….but you, you alone make me feel blessed, blessed, wanted, happy and you make me feel so sexy, you have no idea what you do to me…..you came into my life, when I had stopped looking, looking for love, knowing it was a dead end in Purgatory.  
However, you…. god, I cannot imagine what it would be like, not to have you here we me, I do not even want to think that though, and yes I might be sappy…but hell I’m good at it too. Nicole I love you more than anything, more than I ever thought I could ever love somebody, and what you said earlier at Dolls….did you mean it….like from your heart?” Waverly asked and pecked Nicole chest once again.

“Yes” Nicole crocked out, “Yes I did, well I do. Every single word of it.” Waverly adjusted her position so she came up next to Nicole in eyesight.

“I’m glad you do” she leaned in and kissed Nicole with all that she got, the connection between them was so strong that Waverly knew that there was only one way in this. She pulled back and placed her hand at Nicole cheek.

“You know….what Dolls said earlier about marriage?” Nicole hummed at this  
“ I believe he is right, and the only way to get back at the church….I mean the statement you tossed my way was anything I needed to hear” Waverly breathed out loudly

“Baby marry me,” she asked and Nicole’s eyes widened  
“Marry me Nicole, I want you to be my wife, I want to call you mine….I NEED to be calling you mine…and with all this shit that’s about to go down, I need to know that you are safe and MINE.” tears was falling down Waverly’s cheek and Nicole looked at the woman in front of her in awe.

“Yes” she manages to get about between sobs.

“Yes?” Waverly asked.

“Yes” Nicole repeated and leaned forward capturing Waverly’s lips. And Nicole rolled them over, hovering Waverly.  
“yes, Waverly I will marry you, have you any idea how much I love you and want this…want you…and as I said earlier, I want to marry you for you” she kissed her again and this time the fire in Waverly was lit and she grapped Nicole’s back and pulled her closer. 

She could not get enough of her.

Nicole snaked at hand down between them and slowly reached Waverly hairline, sliding a finger easily down to her clit and fingers twitching the clit with ease and Waverly moaned into the kiss…breaking apart only to look into her lovers eyes.

“Together” Waverly whisper and her own hand found its target, slipping through wet folds. They easily massaged each other’s clit, as they drew closer and closer to the edge….

“Baby I’m coming” Nicole panted out still flicking her fingers at Waverly’s sensitive bud, all entwined in each other 

“Me too baby…keep going, I’m so close,” Waverly breathed out and they hit climax together screaming out each other’s names.

“Fuck this was good,” Nicole mumbled as she placed her forehead against Waverly’s

“Mmmmm…yes it was” Waverly answered and rolled Nicole of her. Lying next to her on her elbow.

“You okay babe?” Waverly asked her and Nicole turned her head to her.

“yes…god yes, more than okay….you Waverly, is all I want in my life, and I know I said I would marry you for you…and trust me I fucking do….you just proposed to me god dammit” she surged forward and kissed Waverly hard....  
“I love you, and there is one place I wants to be….but this is might for the best…so I’m safe with you and not able to be shipped off…does that make any sense” Nicole asked nervously… 

“It makes total sense darling…my thought exactly.” She smiled and threw herself into Nicole’s arms… 

“Hmmm what about these?….honey…these are perfect!” Waverly said pointing trough the display and Nicole joined her...

“Really,?...do you want them?” Nicole asked a bit surprised. “Darling you do know it’s are band for men right? And they are black!”

“I do…they are fucking perfect, that’s what they are!” Waverly said as she waved the sales clerk over to them.

“So, did you find anything” The woman asked.

“Yes, we would love to try the black ones” Waverly pointed at the rings.

“Okay…lets me just get them out of there…”she opened the display and took out the rings… 

“Here we go” Waverly took the little one and it slided perfect down on her finger, Nicole’s was a bit too large.

“Do you have a smaller size?” Nicole asked and crossed her finger that they had, because Waverly was shining at sight of the ring on her finger.

“One moment, my dear I’ll just check in the back” and the woman walked out back of the store.

“What do you think?” Waverly said flashing her finger.

“I love it…but I love you more, but are you sure about the color?” Nicole raised a brow, she loved the rings but wanted Waverly to be sure.

“Yep…I’m a lesbian for crying out loud…I need to be more than the fairy princess!”

“Ohhh no worries about that my love….you are exactly not that….I think the marks on my back is prove for that!”

“Oh my god, did I hurt you?” Waverly asked in concern.

“Hell no, I love when you mark me…and I’m sore too…so I guess saying yes to your proposal, did give you an extra gear” Nicole giggled and Waverly pushed her arm, but laughed.  
They had been fucking all night long….well they had been fucking…then making love…for only to fuck again…they had worn each other out and both felt to sleep with satisfaction smirked out in their faces.

“Here we go my dear, I found one in the back, it was last one so I hope it fits you” the woman gave Nicole the ring and she took the ring and place it on her finger and hold held it up so Waverly could see it.

“Baby I have never seen anything sexier on you, this really do something to me” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and studied it…”this is so perfect, you really do …wow….” She smirked before she turned to the woman. 

“Is it possible the get engravings in them today…like now?” the woman looked at Waverly in shock.

“What do you mean today?” she asked confused.

“I mean I need the engravings today, I’m getting married in 1 hour, so I was just wondering if it was possible?” Waverly continued. The woman looked all confused at the two women standing in front of her and Nicole just laughed.

“Uhm okay what do you need me to write in them” she asked.

“Could you just write our names and today!”

“You mean the date, today right?” the woman asked.

“No I mean today ….T O D A Y” Waverly spelled out not being rude. 

“Baby, any specific reason for that?” Nicole asked, but could not help the big smiled that was plastered on her face.

“Yes I’m going to marry you today and I really don’t care about the date, because this ring is a symbol of my love for you – to you, today, tomorrow for the rest of my life, so the date…...the date isn’t really necessary or important.  
However….Today…. is…. because today is the day where we are. I love you from now on and tomorrow will then be today and so on…. you have it with you everywhere you go…everyday…which is today…it makes total sense” Waverly finished and laughed out and Nicole couldn’t help to join in, the Woman standing behind the counter was just shaking her head but she couldn’t stop laughing too. 

“Okay my dear, I have never heard anything like that, but I really follow you…. Today….Wow… sure I’ll do it straight away you just wait here I’ll be there in like five minutes, just write down your names and I am I will put in that to”

Waverly’s phone was ringing so she picked it up.

“Hi Wynonna… no no no I’m standing here with Nicole…  
Yeah we have an appointment later, so you have to be in the City Hall in 1 hour and don’t be late…  
Yes, Nic is okay and after that, I have a meeting with Sandra Davis…  
Yes, I know its Saturday, but that was the only time she had off, so I am going to see if I can find out where the boys are….  
Sure okay….  
What we doing at City Hall? I’m getting married!” Waverly winked at Nicole.

Nicole had a really hard time not starting to laugh out loud in the store, she could not hear everything that Wynonna said but she could visual her complete…in shock and despair over her sister, because of Waverly’s approach to the things was just so easy….. hell yeah, like getting married was the most natural thing in the whole wide world and Nicole loved every single piece of it and she was just in awe of the woman standing in front of her.

“What do you mean I can’t get married, of course I can! I want to marry Nicole and I better do it before someone else jumps in and snaps her away from me. Do you know how much money she have…” she started to laugh. 

Nicole knew that this was not why she wanted to marry, she did it for love but also did it because she did not want anything bad to happen, because of the shitty family Nicole had.  
Both her and Waverly had talked about it, and this was fucking perfect….they both had been laughing their ass’s off, of how mad Nicole’s father would be….finding out not only was Nicole married…but with a woman…..this was going to be epic… this was not just because of what her dad or Samuel might want out of her.  
Waverly actually got her, understood her and knowing that she could not live another day without knowing the safety that came with Waverly.  
Waverly felt the same way and she would be staying right here with her and the fact that there was a threat against Nicole and knowing that her father and Samuel threatening her to get her married off just did everything to Waverly…she became very possessive.

“We have a meeting with Sandra Davis ….yes today it is really important, so we can figure out if the boys are there…if they are also figure out what have been going on, maybe the boys could tell a different side, maybe they know more than we do, toward the church.”

Given the fact they were about to go to war against the church and Nicole knew a lot, Dolls new somethings too, but maybe the boys could swipe in and tell a different story, another story that might be.! 

Waverly continued on the phone.

“…..What do you mean it’s illegal to get married, you stupid ass as I’m a lesbian, we do U-Haul for crying out loud….  
So what about if I only known Nicole for four months, you love her just as much as I do, don’t even try to deny it and she’s your best buddy don’t even go there……  
Meet me there okay… this will be awesome…  
I don’t care what do you wear, you the love the jacket god dammit….  
What I’m going to wear? My jeans and my leather jacket…  
Oh, we are out buying rings…  
What do you mean we don’t need rings?……  
Because we need rings, I need a ring on my finger to tell me that I’m here with my wife…  
Nonna just be there bring Dolls, he can wear a suit if he want to, I gotta go…don’t be late asshat” Waverly hung up and Nicole could only giggle...

“Interesting conversation my dear”

“Yeah I know….she an ass” but she smiled, in the same time the woman came back out with their new rings.

“Here you go” both Waverly and Nicole took them

“Wow what do you say honey?” waverly asked

“I love it, they are so cool” 

“Yeah I told you so” Waverly smirked...Nicole payed for the rings and they walked out of the store walking towards the city hall where they knew they had to fill in some paperwork.

“Honey do you think that they would do something stupid like force you into this marriage with Samuel, I mean they’re gone pretty far with the article already.” Waverly asked 

“I actually think they would, they are sick enough to do it, I mean he send me away for being gay! So anything could happen, but the fact that they only want me to marry, because of the money is disgusting as hell.” 

“But do you think they’re doing this, in front of the whole community baby? If so, what are they getting out of it.?” Waverly questioned.

“Oh honey, they get money and I am sure, at the service tomorrow, Moody will be standing there telling people to not donate flowers or a small gift or whatever…. No, he will tell them to donate charity to this or this account that we have.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Oh shit are you serious?” 

“100%, that’s a pretty normal thing to do….I just never knew what the money was going to….but hell I know that now…to me!” Nicole laughed 

“So wait, if they are so serious about this, do believe that Moody will call you out?”

“Yes I’m sure and I bet he already has it all work out…. He will probably say something like…donate to this charity and we will make sure the money goes directly to them…as a gift from the newlyweds….I could puke!”

“so what if we say…… that he says something like that and then you jump in before him and say that you want people to donate directly to…uhm….let’s say ‘Baby Mother care in Toronto’ because they really need help…..” Waverly asked

Nicole looked at her “wow, that would be so cool and he would be so pissed because it’s not going to Nicole’s fond of marriage.” She laughed out and pulled Waverly in close…and she just leaned into her fiancé. 

“That would be so awesome,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s chest just feeling her.

“Yes completely the outburst would be so cool and my dad so fucking pissed, but even better if we could it on camera…to see their faces…you can read everything out of facial expression…you think we can do that?”

“We can try, well if we don’t try we won’t win….so…..good then, it’s a plan. I think we know more later and we can make it tonight on how to approach this” she smiled and pulled Nicole down to her and kissed her slowly and passionately…

“I’m sorry that we have to go through all of this shit, but we do it together and I swear that this wedding have nothing to with your dad…well a bit, but that only because I’m a possessive ass, who really don’t want to share you with anyone….and the threat to have you to marry a dude, did that last straw for me” Waverly said completely in honesty.

“There are you are, you two fuckers!” Wynonna shouted at them and crashed herself into them as they walked into the city hall.

“Have you two gone completely mental, getting married…even as you said you wouldn’t…?” Wynonna pointed at Nicole who just smiled

“No we have not and you could at least say something positive. To be honest, I have wanted to marry this sorry ass from the moment I met her in the bar and now I got the chance, hell and she’s fucking loaded…..” Waverly laughed but continued, “So I think I that’s a good catch to do,” Nicole giggled with her.

Doll just looked at them and shoke his head, before speaking up.

“You ladies are fucking awesome, I mean how long have you been dating and I know this, is not only to cut him off is it?” 

“Nope…but its treat I like to do as well” Nicole answered

“I bet you did it the sappy way, didn’t you Haught, you did something so sappy with rose petals spread all over bed, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries….” Wynonna rolled her eyes

“No she was actual laying between my…” Wynonna cut Nicole off

“Hey hey hey hey hey yeah cut it, would you”

“I was going to say breast, she was laying there between my breast and looking up at me it was like this is best thing ever and then she rolled off me, looked me in the eyes and asked me to marry her and I said yes and we cried and then we fucked all night and morning, so it have been a good run, I can tell you, that I am completely worn out and sore.” Nicole finished and the smirk on her face was amazing 

“Holy fuck Haught stuff, I don’t wanna hear about that shit…” she looked like she was about to vomit.

“Ms. Earp someone called up and they all turned around and look at the official that was going to marry them. 

“If you’re ready… then please follow me,” he said with a smile. Waverly took Nicole‘s hand and they walked into the room. They stopped at his desk he looked at them, then at Wynonna with crooked smile and then to Dolls, who was actually the only one in your room, that was dressed up in his suit and butterfly, it was epic…. they’re there were standing in the jeans and jackets well Nicole in her flannel shirt and Waverly in her crop top but with a leather jacket on the side 

“Okay let’s begin, I think you’re in a hurry so let’s do this,” He said with a giant smile.

“Okay, we are here today because you two, are going to get married and I think you both agree on that. Your witnesses are here?”

“Yes.“ Waverly and Nicole said in unison looking at Wynonna and Dolls.

The official clapped his hands together and started  
“Okay let’s do this… Do you Nicole Haught take Waverly Earp to be your wedded wife?” Nicole looked at Waverly and smiled the biggest smile ever, as she said.

“Yes” Waverly was beaming.

“Will you Waverly Earp take Nicole Haught to be your wedded wife?”

“HELL YES” Waverly shouted out loud and they all laughed the official started to speak again

“You can switch your rings if you want to.” They took the rings and placed them on each other’s ring finger and entwined their fingers, while looking in each other’s eyes, this was very very sappy and so fast and so fun that half of it could be enough and Wynonna was standing there looking like she was about to puke and Dolls had a tear rolling down his chin, while he punched Wynonna’s should and mimed ‘behave’

“And with this and the power vested in me by the ‘town of Toronto’ I now declare are you wife and wife you may kiss the bride”  
They both lean forward and kissed like there was no tomorrow and even Wynonna got a bit embarrassed about the emotion and passion that the kiss held, this was not just a wedding, it was marriage because they wanted it to be, because they needed each other, needed to know that they belong to one another.  
When they pulled back, the heart eyes were so big.

“Are you two finished….because I really need a drink after this shit show….let’s get out here” Wynonna almost shouted and dragged Dolls with her.  
The official looked at her and laughed….he asked Nicole and Waverly to sign the papers he congratulate them on the wedding and let them go out to have their day.

Waverly and Nicole walked out of the door hand in hand as wives.


	18. Planning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Gibson...you asked for a meeting, so here we are!”
> 
> “Yes and thank you for that Mrs. Davis” She waved Waverly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still out of words on how incredible you guys are🥰
> 
> i hope you are all safe and wash your hands. 🙏
> 
> remember, that even is this shitballs situations we can be kind.
> 
> so be kind, be brave.  
> be strong, have a laugh.  
> be you and be proud.  
> love with all of you.
> 
> -Evsi 🌿

Waverly knocked on the door to Sandra Davis’ apartment and turned a little, to look at Nicole who stood behind her, the supportive officer….well and now also wife...if Waverly could fly, she would have flown away…

They have just had lunch with Wynonna and Dolls, who was headed to the station to see if they could dig more weird things up on the church.

The door opened and out came a gorgeous, tall woman.

“Waverly Gibson I assume” she said and looked at Waverly before her attention went to Nicole.  
“And….” she nodded toward Nicole.

“Oh, sorry this is my wife Nicole. I hope it is okay that she tagged along!” She nodded and gave them her hand and after the introduction, she guided them into this massive open plan apartment.

She offered them drinks and they both went for the coffee...

“Miss Gibson...you asked for a meeting, so here we are!”

“Yes and thank you for that Mrs. Davis” She waved Waverly off.

“Please just go with Sandra, Mrs. Sound so damn old...which I’m not,” she said with a wink and all three of the giggled.

“Okay, sorry there...Sandra...yes I did ask for an appointment...but I haven’t been completely honest...but I need you to listen and not freak out here...I will you no harm or don’t want to hurt you in any way...but I really do need to talk to you” Waverly held her hand up as a surrender.

Sandra tilted her head a bit and her eyes squeezed a bit together.

“You got five minutes”

“Okay thank you...my last name is not Gibson, but Earp, I couldn’t let you know in case some of you family contacted you….I am investigating a case together with Nicole here, who is an officer at Purgatory police department…...We have the case about to teenagers who have run away...or is missing…. and we know one on the boys is your nephew...Thomas Davis...and Michael Wilson...the boys have been at “The Gardner’s Salvation” and fled from there...so much we know...but to where?? We’re still at a loss” Waverly looked at her, Sandra had sweat beats that was forming at her hairline, and her eyes darted the other end of the apartment….Nicole saw it too.  
“I have a suspicion that you know where they are….and I think that you might have them right here in this apartment….but” Waverly hold up here hand, Sandra’s eyes was wide open.

“How do you know?”

“I don’t, but your eyes just darted to the other end of the apartment, when I mentioned it… but I need you to understand...that we are not here to do anything….to be honest, I just need to know that the boys are healthy and okay...but because it is a police business, we can’t close the case before we at least something…..but the fact that Thomas and Michael have been send away to conversed Therapy Camp just hits me and Nicole here a lot more than you would think….” Sandra sat and stared at Waverly and to Nicole only to go back to Waverly.

“Phhh” Sandra breathed aloud and placed her head in her hands  
“Do you care to elaborate, what have been going on? ….or what is going on?” Waverly asked her.

“Okay….uhmmm...one day I came back home from work and Thomas and Michael was sitting again my door….basicly that’s it. They fled the institution, not knowing why they had to be there in the first place….so I took them in, I would never deny my nephew anything...he is such a good boy and so is Michael...and I know that they can’t go back to their parent’s due to their…..uhm” Waverly cut her off.

“Because they are gay?”

“Uhm yes...so they ran off, to be themselves” she looked at her hands that now laid on the table.

“Sandra...thank you, have they been here the entire time?”

“Yes...I enrolled them in school here in Toronto, so they could finish high school...We used my girlfriend last name so they couldn’t be found. My brother and his wife are sick bastards and the way they preach, just makes me sick...these boys are beautiful inside out and nothing is wrong with them!” Nicole looked in awe, at the woman in front of her.

“We know…..Can we talk to them Sandra?” Nicole asked.

“I….I...yes I think so...just wait one minute” she got up from the chair and walked to the end of the room and opened a door, only to say something that neither Waverly nor Nicole could hear.  
She came back to them and two teenage boys trailed after her like small puppies.  
They stopped at the table, looking down, only to turn about towards each other for comfort.

“Michael, Thomas… this is Waverly and Nicole, they are from purgatory police department.” Sandra said as she gestured toward the women.  
The boys just nodded and looked at their feet. Sandra asked them to sit down so the obeyed.

“Hey guys” Waverly said, “so just so you know, we just want to talk to you, we do not want to drag you back to your parent’s, but we do need some answers!” she finished

“Yes and to be honest we do not care, where you live just that you two are safe, we have spoken to your mother, Michael….and honestly we wasn’t that impressed by her….but please tell why you haven’t made any contact at all the last half year!!!” Nicole asked.  
Michael breathed in, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, before he started to speak.

“Okay….Thomas and I and I have been together, as a couple for almost one and a half year...trying to hide it away….but then my mom caught us kissing one day and….well I uhh had to sort of come out to her….so we did…..well I did, I told her that Thomas wasn’t and I had tricked him to kiss me...I was trying to protect him…. My mom, she went ballistics, going completely mental, screaming and shouting at me for being a sinner and not paying respect to the great lord above, obeying to him, submitting to his needs...and she went on and on and on….and then my dad came home….and he just said…...shit this is hard….”Michael’s tears was running down his chin…  
”Dad couldn’t look at me...he just spat at the floor in front of my feet’s and said that no son of his was gay and if so, he would rather see me dead!”

“WHAT!!!” both Waverly and Nicole shouted in unison.

“Yes” Michael piped out…”he would rather see me dead then being gay….so they shipped me off to the Gardner’s salvation...only to find that Thomas had been send there to by his parents…..they wanted the gay tendencies out of us, so we could be respectable young men to serve the church and the great lord above...my mother was very eager, wanting us to find the perfect women and then marry in the name of God...to serve him like the power couple here from Toronto...uhm what their names?...uhm…...god, why don’t I remember...there are like fucking rock stars in the church...and is gonna marry pretty soon, if I’m not wrong!”

“Ohhh you mean Nicole and Samuel,” Waverly said…

“Yes exactly!” Michael said and looked up at the woman sitting in front of him….that’s when he spotted Nicole…  
“Thomas…..” he said and pocked his side and he looked up, before he stood very abrupt

“WHAT THE FUCK….DID MY MOM SEND YOU TO TURN ME OVER, MAKE ME UN-GAY IN THE NAME OF THE FUCKING CHURCH!!!!” Thomas shouted and pointed at Nicole, who slowly stood from her chair with her hand in front of her as in a surrender.

“What are you talk about” Sandra asked.

“HER!!!!”He almost screamed

“Okay, Thomas look at me...yes I am THAT Nicole, but I’m not with Samuel...I’m not getting married to Samuel...it have all been a big lie, a scam, that I didn’t knew of….” Michael cut her off….

“Why are you here then” he looked at her with narrowed eyes and laid a protective arm around Thomas

“Listen, I am a police officer, who got your case together with Waverly. so its a coincidence that i'm here now.... But I’m not what they write in those magazine….i'm not perfect, I’m not the perfect bride or soon the be wife or the perfect servant to God….do I even believe in god? I do not know...honestly my answer would be no….do I know, what you guys have been through??  
...Hell Yes...  
I too was send off to the Gardner’s, when I was 15 years old...I got electrocuted...brainwashed….it worked...I Was the perfect wife to be, I Was the perfect servant to god...until I wasn't, until I questioned my missing pieces in my life...and then...I bumped into this one” Nicole threw a thumb toward Waverly.  
“She shoved me affection...love….she loves me, made me see what I was missing….she showed me who I was...so I went to call it off with Samuel, who I was supposed to be marrying, who I have been parred with for years….but I can’t and I won’t...because that is not me or my life……  
The only one I want is to be together with, is this lovely lady and if you don’t believe me…..this is my wife” Nicole said and sat down again and leaned into Waverly and pecked her lips...it felt good to call her that.

“My wife...we have been married 4 hours and 37 minutes,” she said looking at her watch.

“WHAT????” the teenagers and Sandra yelled out  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sandra said, “What are you doing here then, you should be somewhere else, worth shipping your love”

“don’t worry” Waverly said ”we will, but we got married today, because the church wants to marry Nicole off next weekend...and we wanted to make sure that it couldn’t happen...well and then also that we love each other, very deeply”

“But Nicole you are such a big star. How is that even possible, that you sit here...you…you are amazing…all the things you do in the community all the thing you always do for the ones that need help….teaching Sunday classes” at this Waverly raised a brow, this was news, but only in the most positive way.

Thomas continued ”we have read it all…..all the articles...We love you guys, well I know I love you even more now...we follow your insta and twitter”

“Yeah sorry to say it to you buddy, but it’s all fake….I only just discovered that I ‘had’ the accounts, and those are completely scam... I’m sorry.”

“Wow okay… so it’s all a lie?” Michael asked.

“Yes”

“And you are gay?”

“Yes”

“And what do that have to do with us?” he continued…

“Absolutely nothing, but we had your case and we had to find you and in some way our path’s crossed each other…. I have been where you are… I just didn’t had the guts to run away….  
But we do have some questions, if you would like ya answer them… regarding the church?”

Sandra looked at them with eyes wide open.

“So you are telling me, that you comes here as a police officer and actually have the authority to pull my boys away, but you won’t?”

“I can’t!” Nicole Simply said “ I will not send those two boys back to their families, knowing they will be treated like shit…. and if you are fine by having them here… protect them with all cost from the sickness of the church, well by all mean, be my guest…..I just have to inform the station about this….. In addition, we will make a decision on the fact that they have been under child abuse...because that is exactly what this is. So that would be enough and there is prove that you have been send away….Sandra, what do you say?”

“I’ll take them….don’t ever think about that...I love those two boys, like they are my own and I’m not sending them back to those shitheads” she smiled big and both boys raised themselves and crashed into her, their emotions fell freely and the crying was so beautiful.

Waverly leaned into Nicole, knowing the feeling that flowed around in her wife...she herself felt it….alive, free and god dammit happy, about everything that had happened on this beautiful Saturday… the love that the three people in front of her had for each other was amazing.  
She squeezed Nicole’s thigh and looked into her lovers eyes, before she mimed ‘I love you’

They all sat and talked for hours about the whole situations and what had been going on and all the questions that Waverly had, had been answered….and furthermore the boys, have had so many questions to Nicole about her own experience and both became even more pissed at the church, for what they had just learned...but what had striked Waverly, was that they knew something was off, with the regime in the church...Michaels father had a foot into the church in Toronto and the boys had afterwards found out that he actually had been giving money to ‘The Gardner’s Salvation’ in charity….. So overall, it was a serious web of lies, spread all over the country...the top leaders of churches around the country could be in this too...they had no idea of how big it potentially was...but Waverly knew that she had to find out….for Nicole...she had to find out for her wife.  
The boys wanted to help out, and Michael knew he could get access to his dad’s computer.

So before the night was over Wynonna and Dolls had joined them and they had started on a plan, that should get them more information and the boys wanted to be a part of it, so they agreed that they could use their presence in the church…. filming the highs without their knowledge.

Walking into the church felt like home, but then again no… she have had so many good times in this church and so many happy memories and now it all seemed so hollow… she was slowly walking down the aisle toward her family, they always sat in the same row and Nicole could walk the trip in her sleep, so many people stopped her on her way in and she did what she had done best for a good portion of her adult life… pretending… so the smile was plastered in and the small wave was there to.

Many of the old people came, hugged her, and told her how much they have missed her in church and how happy they were for her and Samuel. She had difficulty showing her happy face when they said his name, he had after all only been together with Nicole because of his approach to money and his profession…. this was sick, the whole organization behind the church was sickening….it was all a big game where fraud was the running back of their master plan… it had worked for so long, but now the cards in their humongous card house was falling apart, but they had no clue.

Nicole stopped in the middle of the ship where she found her granny standing and talking with her friend.

“Granny,” she said and nudged her arm.

“Ohhhhh Nicky” she almost screamed with a pinched voice, as only a granny would do it and threw herself into Nicole’s strong arm“ ohhh darling how are you my dear, I have been thinking so much on you the last period of time… I have missed you since you walked out from your mother’s birthday, remember?”

“Yes granny I do… I was in a bad state of mind. But yes I do remember and I missed you too.” She led go of her granny and she took Nicole hands.

“Your father have been furious you know, he have been so mad at you for calling of the wedding… but I hear that you have changed your mind and you will marry him next Saturday." her granny was so chipper but her brows frowned at the look of Nicole.  
“Nicky is there something here you don’t tell me? Because you really look like you are going to vomit!” just then, a small figured past them and Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Excuse me is the seat reserved at this service or can we sit anywhere?” Waverly voice rang out and the touch on her shoulder gave Nicole a piece of mind.

“Darling let me help you find you seat, are you knew here? Nicole why don’t you find your father?” Her granny answered.

“Yes, okay see you granny” and Nicole walked away, while she heard her Granny asked Waverly what her name was. Nicole continued her walk toward the benches where she had spotted her mom already sitting down, she looked back and saw Wynonna standing next to Waverly and the outfit was just so much not Wynonna…. if Nicole didn’t new any better she would have laughed out loud at the mere sight of Wynonna… standing in a nice pair of gray slacks and a white shirt tucked down into the pants while a Bordeaux cardigan embraced her torso… she was actually pretty gorgeous, but when you knew Wynonna’s personality it was a completely misfit…. but the two woman had a massive part to play…. not looking over stylish and not to country. Waverly was in a black skirt that ended just below her knees with a Turquoise turtleneck, Nicole’s heart grew in her chest at the sight of her love.

She turned back to her task and her mom spotted her and her face completely lightened up, she rose from her seat and greeted Nicole with a warm embrace, Nicole father stood just behind her mom and she looked at him while hugging her mom, he just stood there with open mouth. Her mother buried her face in her neck.

“I haven’t said anything, not even you being in Toronto…. but I’m sure, you being here today means that you have found out stuff” her mother whispered into her and. Nicole just nodded slowly. Her mother let her go and she turned to her dad.  
He had tears in his eyes and he grapped her and pulled her into him

“Oh my god, Nicky I missed you” he said while he hugged her so hard and Nicole didn’t say anything honestly all she wanted to do was to push him away and maybe slap him hard before storming out of the church, but she knew that this had to be done, the acting, all of it.

“Well well well isn’t that my gorgeous fiancé, returning from the hillbilly land and coming home to marry me.” The voice of Samuel rang in her ear and her father backed away so Samuel could see his fiancée!!! Nicole could puke.

“Hey Samuel” she said with a small voice.

“Is that the way to great your future husband.” He pulled her into while kissing her cheek and it was like that this was what everyone in the church had been waiting for, for Nicole to return. Because the ‘awww’s’ and ‘nuhhh’ was filling the church room and All the happy faces just smiled even more with the sight of their two heroes standing together embracing each other.  
“You see, you are much missed and I knew you couldn’t survive without me,” Samuel whispered and Nicole just nodded.  
She caught Waverly’s eyes who smiled and winked at Nicole, who smiled back and her love send her an encouraging air kiss. Nicole would have caught it if it weren’t for all the staring people.

When the Church bell rang and they all sat themselves down on the benches. The organ was playing and it was not long before reverend Moody stood at the preachers chair and started on his service…. as his voice filled the church, Nicole’s mind seemed to not wanting to pay attention…. this room had always felt so save, now it was filled with lies, hatred and fear…. she could not wait for disaster to come around.

The plan was easy, well played out on a piece of paper, but in real life it was tough… Nicole had to hide herself away once again, but this time it was so hard, because she really wanted not too, in fact she wanted to rise herself front the bench and scream out her lungs, of how much in love she was with Waverly Earp and the fact that she was legit bonded to the stunning beautiful woman, that she could call hers and nobody else’s was the most intoxication emotion in the world.  
My wife, Nicole twisted the band that was in her finger and she was in awe of the woman and her way to act and get down to business.

They sang, Moody preached and they sang again, before Moody came up with the last announcement of the day.

“As you all are well aware of, we have Wedding this Saturday at 2pm…. and in that occasion, if you feel like you want to send a flower or a small wedding present, to the happy couple then don’t, they have decided that they instead want you all to do charity, Nicole and Samuel will you please join me up here.”

Samuel raised himself with a nod toward Nicole and he stood in front of her like a true gentleman and gave her his hand to take...the ‘aawws’ that filled with church made Nicole shiver. Her game face was on, so she took his hand and raised her from the bench with a wink and her smile plastered all over her face.

“Thank you,” she murmured. He hold her like a true gentleman all the way up to Moody, who gestured them to stand next to him and he looked at them with a look that Nicole had never seen in him before…if she should tell it, it would probably admiration but filled with conflict…but nevertheless he continued.

“lord…we thank you for the parring you did, with these two fantastic young people…so amazing, stunning and such a value for the church”…Nicole caught Waverly’s eyes, she looked like should could barf, but she smiled and mimed. “you got this”….her eyes darted to Wynonna, who winked at her….she searched the church for the faces she needed to see, to make the plan go out into perfection….Michael gave her an ok with her fingers and she found Thomas on the other side with a thumb up and a wide grin on his face…..Dolls stared at her….but the smirk that was on his face was priceless….

“You will never find a more soothed couple, to be serving the great lord above, they will move mountains for their believe in their savior” Nicole chuggled inside of herself, ...ohhh yes I have moved mountains….well at least there is some mountain that I have conquered…… Waverly could see that Nicole was about to burst into laughter and she might have a clue what Nicole was thinking, she turned her head to her sister who also was about to burst into laughter…..

Nicole looked back at Moody, smiled at him and he nodded before he started to clap at them…….the whole church followed his lead….the shiver that went through Nicole was so wild and crazy….she wanted them to stop, the whole thing was a scam…..but she just swallowed hard……

“I thank the lord for you two,” he said when the clapping stopped.  
“You two wanted people to donate money for charity instead of flower or gift for you!” He said more as a statement, but Nicole quickly gathered herself and took the word. Moody looked at Samuel with worried eyes and he shoke his head slowly

“Yes, thank you Reverend Moody, that is true… Samuel and I would like you to donate, IF and only if you feel like it, but we would like you to donate to the ‘Baby Mother care in Toronto’ because they really need help.”

“NO” Moody almost shouted.  
“No that’s not the one Nicole,” he said with a stern voice.  
Normally she would have stood down with him speaking to her, but not now, not ever….this was her time to shine, her time to fucking sparkle.

“Yes reverend Moody, this is the one, so if you like you can send it to: 125-665-558NW and they will get it and make sure new mothers get the care they need.” She finished, Samuel was fuming, Moody almost lost it, but needed to make sure he kept his posture so he could end the service….Her father sat with eyes wide open…the effect that she had done was massive….all the highs that needed to be filmed was so. Moreover, their expressions was priceless and they all gave themselves so much away….  
Her mother smirked at her, the rest of the church was clapping, nodding at them…Nicole took Samuels hand, and let them to the bench…Moody finished his service before her stormed of the back.

Before she raised herself from the bench, she leaned into Samuel and whispered in his ear.

“I knew you couldn’t survive without me” she pulled back and winked, she stood and walk out on the aisle where she was surrounded by so many of the members of the church, who wanted to learn more and welcome her back to the church.  
She slowly walked out of the church…all of this was a part of the plan… she was greeted by Waverly and Wynonna midway out of the church. She knew Samuel was just behind her.

“Hi, you’re Nicole right” Waverly said with a chipper voice, and stuck her hand out.

“Yes, hi” she took her hand and shoke it, but not letting it go and Waverly felt the slightly shaken hand, so the squeeze was a bit harder.

“Um sorry, hi I’m Waverly and this is my sister Wynonna, we are actual big fans of you, we follow you on Instagram and twitter, wow you are even more beautiful in real life” Waverly said, her acting skills was amazing

“Wow thank you…ehh Waverly, it’s so nice to meet you and thank you for your kind words”

“Ohhh don’t worry about it, but my sister and I would like to meet our heroine, and we have been thinking about donations toward you, but we really wanted to see who we would donate to….because it is a rather large sum…we just love what you do with the community and how you help where you can, so we wanted to contribute to this” Nicole had felt Samuel walk closer to her and she felt his arm around her waist.

“Baby who is this?” he said and leaned into Nicole’s neck.

“Ohh this is Waverly and Wynonna, they follow our Insta, and would like to make a donation, so they wanted to see who we was and what we stood for, and that I do understand.” Samuel let go of Nicole, reached out his hand, and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Samuel, it’s so good to meet you, you are really beautiful,” he said and winked at Waverly who’s cheeks became a slightly redder. God her talent was amazing, she blinked before she looked down.

“Oh honey, don’t embarrass her…but why don’t you go take a chat with Waverly and Wynonna and I’ll see if I can find my granny”

“Sure thing my love….ladies shall we” he hold out and arm to each of the woman, who took them and they started to walk slowly out of the church chatting wildly.  
Waverly turned her head, winked, and smiled at Nicole. Who felt a happiness in her chest that she had never felt before; she felt her mom’s arm on around her waist.

“I take that this woman have captured your heart,” she said in a statement and not a question.  
“So that is Waverly, granny says she is wonderful and I assume the band on your finger do belong to her!” she said and nodded toward the three people stepping out of the church.

“Yes mom, yes she have and yes it does…and you will meet her, but right now, she is on a mission,” she said with a smirk and her mom smiled and nodded.


	19. Granny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No my dear, no you have always been more, you are special”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all safe and healthy 🌿  
> I'm still in awe of the love you throw my may.
> 
> remember even the smallest word can make a difference....  
> be kind  
> be you  
> be strong and fucking proud.  
> love with all of you🙏❤

They way Samuel led the two woman toward another building, next to the church was very possessive, and his grip on the two women was a bit harder than Waverly liked.  
However, both Waverly and Wynonna was very talkative and chatted wildly with Samuel to make him loosen up a bit. The entered, what seems to be his offices and he asked them to sit down.

“So ladies, you wanted to make a donation, may I ask what make you choose this organization,” he politely asked with a smile. Wynonna took the word.

“Well it was actually because we saw a video of Nicole and she just seemed like the best person in the world, and we started to see all the videos, and we literally fell in love with her, she is just a gem isn’t she!” she winked at him. He smiled at her.

“Ohh yes, yes she is…I’m so happy that we have each other, she is such a pure soul.”

“Samuel, may I ask how long time you and Nicole have been pared? Because in our church we do not pair…and we are not as strictly in the rules to obey god…so I just wanted to know…isn’t it difficult.” Waverly said and looked as sweet as she could, popping her heart eyes toward him….and threw a hand through her hair tussling it a bit, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
“I mean with all the rules…live in celibacy I so many years…wow and no alcohol too. You really need to have a strong will, I’ll give you that….it must be so tough!” the latter was almost whispered out and Waverly body language shifted and so did Wynonna’s… more sensual.

“Yes...y…yes It is” he swallowed hard because Wynonna poppet a button on her shirt.

“Wow, whoo it’s really hot in here!” Wynonna said, as she raised herself from the chair and walked behind the desk.

“If…if you say it is, so…uhm where were we?” Samuel squirmed in his seat and Wynonna learned in over him to open the window.

“Sorry love, I’m just gonna….” She stretched over him and her breast hit his shoulder and he hold his breath.  
“Open the window a bit” she said before pulling back.” charity!” she finished his sentence into his ear and she walked back to her chair, and Waverly noticed that another button had been poppet, she smiled at this and saw how Samuel was fighting with himself.

“What….do you mean?” he asked. In addition, Wynonna toyed with a loose strand of hair.

“Charity…you asked where we were” Wynonna looked into his eyes and bite down on her lip….

“So charity….we want to help….you….” she said with a slow husk voice.

“Hmm...ahhh yes…charity…. Yes….yes that’s right, so ladies how did you think it should go down?” He asked.

“Well, normally I would love a drink before I go down,” Wynonna blurred out without thinking and Waverly kicked her shins.  
“I mean…normally I would celebrate it with a drink…to seal the deal…but you don’t drink…. do you???... I mean the amount of money we would throw after you, certainly deserves a drink,” she said with a shrug.

“Not to be too nosy, but how much are we talking about?” he asked with a small voice.  
Waverly leaned over his desk, almost popping her own fantastic rack out on the desk.

“Almost 3 million dollars…we thought that you could use them better then us…” she pushed her elbove into her showing even more cleavage and Samuels eyes never left her breast as he licked his lips and stuttered out.

“That’s an awful lot of breas…uhm I mean money!” he swallowed hard.

“Well yes…but we don’t need them…and hmm if you play nicely…maybe more will follow your way” Waverly placed a finger on his chin and lifted it up to meet her eyes….and with high whisper.  
“A lot more….”

He shivered and stood abrupt from his chair.

“Okay hmm ahhh ladies…I think we need a drink, come with me, I know a good bar around the corner” he walked around his desk and gestured them to follow him, they fist bumped and smirked at each other…knowing they had him exactly where they wanted….and as Wynonna had said the evening before…

_“You know!!…never underestimated the power of a good rack….no matter how much he believe that GOD will safe him…tits are just so much better…especially when a pair of sisters so willingly throwing them his way….what do you think Nic… you think he would like what he’s gonna see?” Wynonna said as she pushed her breast together and a bit more forward._  
_“Yes….well he loves breast just as much as I do….so I think it will be just fine….uhhh and he have a thing for brunettes too….so you guys are gonna slay him completely.” Nicole had finished while laughing_

_The plan was very SIMPLE…if you dealt with non-church people…_

  
_The plan was SIMPLE, if you dealt with normal horny men…_

_But this was a bit more tricky, because as for they all they knew Samuel was living the sober, sex-free life in celibacy…….Well Nicole wasn’t sure, she had only been with him that one time, but if he have had someone on the side, she did not know, she wouldn’t even be surprised, now that she had figured out that the life that she thought she have had with him was a lie….and in honesty she didn’t really care._  
_The plan was to get Waverly and Wynonna close enough on him, so they would get access to ‘their house’ and see if they could get info out of him…well more specific the content on his computer his computer._  
_Wynonna had volunteered to do it, but Waverly had insisted to join so he would suspect anything….but Waverly had been very resistant not to be physical with him at all….and_

_Wynonna had said “no worries, he looks so good that I would fuck him for free…and I might let you take a picture…OHH OHHHH it would be good for the case against him…..cheating on his bride to be a week before the wedding…I can see the headlines on ‘Church in time’ already….’The great Samuel caught cheating…Nicole devastated’…that shit is perfect…. She had placed her hand in front of her as she had versioned the headline…._

“Nicky, what are you doing here” her father asked her, while pouring a cup of coffee up to her and they sat down in her parents living room. She tore her eyes from her Granny, who sat in the comfortable chair in to corner. Closed eyes and mouth slightly agape.

“Uhmmm dad are you sure she is a live….she looks like she is dead!” Nicole nodded toward her granny.

“Would you shut it, you little brat…I’m not that old” her Granny spat at her. “I’m just tired…that preacher Moody do make me ill and so so tired with his boring sermon…..see Nicole, Juan Carlos…wow that was a man who could make you swing your hips and wanted you to come freely to church….not that boring stood up dude.” She sighed.

“Hush Gran, don’t talk about moody like that, he is a good priest.” Her father protected him.

“Hmph….of course you think he is…..but you do also have some weird interactions together…yeah, like you think you can fool and old lady pretending to sleep in the corner…ha.” Granny raised herself from her chair and walked out of the room, both Nicole and her father sat with eyes wide open, mouths agape…Nicole was in awe, and her dad was in shock.

“Wow, Granny sure have her way of pointing out a statement or two” Nicole said with proudness in her voice….Granny had lives with her parents for the last decade after Nicole’s grandfather had died….so she was always around…and maybe she had more awareness on what the hell was going on. Maybe even more than Nicole ever could imagen, she needed to have a talk to her later….now she was going to butter her dad up…spin him in her lie, like he had been doing for years….she had less than a week….

“She is so sneaky” her father shoke his head and Nicole was sure she saw a flash of sacredness on his face.  
“So you are back….finally, you could drag your ass bag to us. I mean it was about time, a week before you own wedding day!” he said with a lace of sarcasm, but Nicole just ate it up.

“Yeah I think that is what happening, when you see your own wedding date being splattered all over the world, without you knowledge….but hey, I’m here right!” Nicole threw him a twisted smile and he nodded.

“Yes, yes you are…..I missed you kid. Last time did not end very well….and for that I’m sorry….I know I should have involved you…but you ran away to that hillbilly land and left us behind”

“Dad…please, you don’t know where I have been and what kind of town it it…. You have never asked me anything about it or why I wanted to get away, not once…. You was just pissed at me and took Samuel side….I get that you have a special bond….I do, but what have I done wrong? Huh, I’m your daughter, you should be supporting me…..but NO…. It had been better if Samuel had been your son!” Nicole knew she was dancing around in an area filled with landmines, ready to blow it she stepped off…. but she also knew she had to test him, push him.

“Don’t say that Nicole, you mean the world to me,” he said with a small voice.

“Really????” her brows shut up to her hairline.

“Yes, of course you do” her dad looked like she had kicked him.

“Wow, okay but it sure doesn’t feel like it….” She swung back.

“The church...” He started but Nicole cut him off.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, this have absolutely nothing to do with the church, this is about you wanting control, and your need to control me and get me where you want!….You never wanted what was best for me….you wanted and needed what was best for you and your image…..toward the church….yes I give you that….THE CHURCH. Dad, I have always looked up to you, but you have been such a shit to me, I know Samuel and I have been pared for so long and I also know that in this church you don’t get a free choice of finding true love…NO you obey ‘The Great Lord’ above ……But have you ever questioned that maybe I don’t believe?…That maybe I’m just different…maybe I really don’t believe that ‘The Great Lord’ above do the good work here on earth… Maybe it’s the BELIEVE that he is there that makes people make good actions, even make great decisions, wanting to believe that he is there….I get it!... I have been raised in this church….I have been here all the way, I have been here for every service, every social arrangement….but never once I have seen ‘The Great Lord’ above come down from his high throne to mingle…” Nicole took in her breath starred at her father…..he looked like he had seen a ghost, Nicole continued.

“NO, not even once, but what I have seen is people, people with open heart, open minds give all of themselves to help, to make this church a better place, to make a difference, to make the world a better place to be in, and especially for those who have difficulties in survive on their own…I don’t see a GOD dad, I see people helping each other, and for me that is an even stronger religion, than believing in something I can’t see or feel for that matter….all the time I have spent in the cupboard or my room stuck with a bible…I get it, I know every single page and do feel the words….but the feeling and emotions from people are stronger than this…stronger than any god that you will throw my may…you might believe, I do to….But I believe in the goodness in people and in their action to do good in this world….  
I have seen both sides dad, I have seen the good, I have seen how people will give themselves away for your happiness, follow you blindly because they believe in you and your actions….I have also seen the opposite…Seen how a human being destroyed because of a believe…seen how a religion have torn them apart, split there soul, because they were sinners, not good enough to serve….and you know what…THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT…  
Dad, we are all equal, no one is better than the other, we are all humans, we might look different, we might not believe in the same god, we may not have the same way of living our lives, but in the end we are all the same…we were born, we live and we die.” The last part was said with Nicole poking her index finger to the table to make her statement.

“What….” Her father sat with mouth open and stared at his daughter and apparently, he had difficulties to comprehend what his daughter just had said to him.

“yes and if you still wonder why I’m here….because, I know you do…I gave a promise to a man, to marry him and obey the great lord above…and apparently we are so happy and eager to be married, that you threw an amazing article out into the world and I must say that I enjoyed it tremendously, but honestly, this was so tacky that I could barf…and dad, whatever donations people are making, I want to have a saying in where the donations end, I have some good ones in stuck.

“Yes I saw that in the church….”

“What?? Don’t you think it was a great option?”

“Ohh yes, yes it was great….sorry Nicky I’m a little shocked here, I ….I don’t know what to say!”

“No I figured, but I have said what I need to say, I will go forward with this,” she threw her arms in the air “Whatever this is, this paring with Samuel, and see where it takes us.” He stared at her and then his eyes caught the ring on her finger.

He took her hand “You know… A ring on this finger is a promise.” he said with a sharp voice. Nicole smiled big and held her hand up in front of her face.

“Yes I am well aware, it’s a promise of love, a sacrifice, submission to my husband and a promise of forever,” she said with sparkles in her eyes.

“And who’s that promise made to?” he asked

“Samuel” she said without giving herself away…she didn’t lie…she had given Samuel a promise before…..long before and these words was exactly that had been spoken….but Nicole’s promise to Waverly had been so much more and so different….this church needed the wife to obey the husband….Nicole never wanted to obey anyone except Waverly….but only while being naked.

Their vows had been filled with love, caring and a thousand unsaid feelings….unconditional support. But most of all love.

Her father stared into her eyes “Good….good Nicole we need you here!” He said and smiled before he stood from his chair and walked to her only to bend over her and giving her a tight hug.  
“I missed you kiddo” Nicole didn’t say anything, she just turned into the embrace…if it wasn’t because she was so pissed at her father, she would have taking it all in and felt his affection…but she couldn’t, she felt at a loss, betrayed, her hero was a fraud, her hero was a homophobic asshole, who treated his love ones like dogs and only wanted money, she could puke….but she had a job to fulfill…

Moreover, this…this was going to be epic…he pulled back and smiled at his daughter, his eyes was filled with tears.

“It have been so lonely here without you….geez…. you say that I would rather have Samuel, Nicole that’s a lie, you are my daughter and I love you and love that you are so independent, but your place is here among us, in the church….so I think we should get this wedding started already….the rest of the planning need to be done. So stay to dinner and we can have a dialog on how you want it…okay” he said and smiled big.

“Okay dad, I’ll stay for dinner, but now I think I need to get some fresh air and head out for a little walk” she stood up and squeezed her dads shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

Nicole walked down the street, she was so pissed but she knew she had to calm herself and not having Waverly at her side was harder than she imagined. She pulled out her phone and saw she had an unanswered call from Dolls and one from Waverly, she knew Waverly was doing magic together with Wynonna at the moment…god she hoped that the cameras works and that they got all the footage that they needed from him…she called Dolls first and would hit Waverly afterwards.

“Officer Haught!” he answered the phone

“Officer Dolls, you called…wassup?” she asked him.

“Don’t call Waverly before you get thumbs us from me….”

“What? Why? What’s happening are they okay?” she fired of.

“Ohh yes, they are more than okay, if every goes well Wynonna will have him in the sack within the hour…they have wasted his sorry as…”

“What do you mean Dolls?”

“Sorry love, but you have partied with the Earp’s before…and Wynonna told me about specific night!…actual your first time in Shorty’s, where you ended up incredible drunk and she still questions if you slept with her baby sister that night…being non queer and all….ohhhh what I would have payed to see that!” He sighed hard.

“Ohhh yeah…good times” Nicole laughed into the phone. “So are Earp one and two making that on him….making him drink till he hit oblivion?”

“Yes”

“And how in hell did they persuade him to that…I mean I do know the Earp’s can be very persuasive and dominant….but he doesn’t believe in alcohol!” Nicole questioned.

“No but apparently he do believe in a good pair of breast’s…so, well he does now!” her phone pinged and a picture popped up showing Samuel, his shirt halfway buttoned down, sitting all clingy against Wynonna, who had her leg above his and her upper torso was flush against him….and it was apparently Waverly’s button cam that the picture had been snapped from. The amount of shot glass that filled the bar in front of them was more shot that Nicole even could count.

“Holy crap….this looks like a true Earp fest….he is gonna get alcohol poisoned, if they continue, but he due look happy though” she giggled

“Yeah well so does Wynonna!!” they both laughed

“Okay….so the plan goes as it should…are they still going for that nude pic?? I mean I do know that Wynonna is an exhibitionist….but still?”

”Yes, so much indeed that Wynonna plan to stay the night, very naked and all tangled up in him and Waverly will make sure there are enough dirty pictures to blackmail the man if we need too….we actually talked about making you come home in the morning and walk in on them….”

“they are all going for huh?...maybe that would be a little too much…I mean how can I marry a man…who have to be virgin…living in celibacy….and now messing up his all of this, because he fucked my already sister in-law” she said with a pitched sarcastic voice

“Yep…okay…maybe not…we do need him for a bit more….okay I get the point…..so arghhh….any news on ‘the daddy dearest buttering up his sorry ass’?”

“Ohh yes…I told him what I thought of him and his approach to me, but also told him that I’m here because there is a wedding…and yes he did noticed my ring, I was so close to tell him that I already was married to the most amazing woman in history and…” someone grapped a hold on her arm to make her stop and Nicole turned with horror in her eyes.

“Gra…..Granny” Nicole stuttered.

“Dolls gotta go” she snapped and hung up, swallowed hard, looked at her Gran with curiosity, surprise…and fear, how much had she heard??.

“Nicole, let’s go for a walk shall we?” she grapped Nicole’s arm and linked herself to Nicole and started to drag her along.  
“Earlier I met this wonderful young woman in church Nicole….I believe you saw her too!” Granny turned her head and looked up her granddaughter.

“Uhm you mean the woman who asked for help with the seats?” Nicole said not knowing where this was going.

“Yes exactly….she was quite stunning, uh I must say…she was an intriguing young woman…I did see her talking to you before she left the church together with Samuel…mhhh” Nicole just nodded and kept up with her granny, who was surprisingly fast on her feet…

“Darling please tell me, the town you moved to how does it treat you?” Her Granny asked with concern and gave Nicole’s arm a light squeeze

“Ohh” Nicole was a bit confused about the sudden chance of subject.  
“Uhm, they treat me so good Gran, I feel home when I’m there!” she said as a matter of fact.

“You don’t feel it here?”

“No, no I don’t….I have never felt like I belonged here.” Nicole said with a small voice.

“Ohh darling I know….ever since you was a small girl, you have been so much more!” her granny said with smile in her eyes.

“You mean different right?” Nicole questioned her.

“No my dear, no you have always been more, you are special”

“Wow, granny” Nicole swallowed hard.

“Nicky you have always been more, meant to do more, in your life you have always been held back to reach your real potential….the way to live your life, to be you, to be honest with yourself….darling I have known all your life, you can’t lie to an old ass like me…I love that you feel home in …what was it??”

“Purgatory…”Nicole filled her in

“Arrrhhhh yes…so fitting I guess” her grandmother stopped and looked at Nicole.

”Wha…what do you mean Gran?”

“Purgatory….you do know the bible my dear, and I must admit that the fact that you are destined by birth to become one of the High members of this church….then it’s so fitting that you are living in purgatory. Darling...you are a sinner in the eyes of your father, this church and apparently the god above,” Nicole gasped at this….of course, her granny knew she was gay …of course…  
“Don’t be surprised Nicole…I have known you all your life, I saw already when you was a young girl, that you, you my girl was just so much more than the rest of us… you have always been this kind soul, who loved to make others comfortable and always made sure everyone was include….and always losing yourself along the way…but I see that you at last have found yourself….and Waverly!”

“How did...”

“Ohhh darling the beautiful ring that’s attached to your finger….is also lingering on Waverly’s….I might be old but I’m not stupid or blind for that matter…and the way she looked at you, girl if I had ever had someone to look at me like that, don’t give me wrong…I learned to love your grandfather, but it wasn’t love by choice…so I am glad that you too have each other…she is extremely lucky to have you by her side….she is quite the stunning girl…I felt a warmth radiate from her immediately…I’m so proud of you Nicole.” She finished with tears in her eyes. Nicole grapped her and pulled her into her, the strong arms that hold Nicole was such a relief…

“Thank you granny…thank you” Nicole subbed.

“Hush now, so when did you two get hitched?”

“Yesterday, we wanted to make sure that they couldn’t marry me away to Samuel….wow granny I’m still quite speechless here” tears running down her face.

“I’m so glad for you darling and honestly I’m just speaking to truth….” She tugged Nicole’s hand, “And speaking the truth…I have something I need to show you, I might have a feeling that you are not here only to witness your own weeding become a disaster….well I do love a good service and I must admit that I’m hoping that this will be the best of my life….well I’m quite sure it will be…..maybe epic?” she asked.

“Ohh, I’m counting on it….but I’m not sure we should speak here in public,” she said and shrugged her shoulder.

"No we shouldn’t, that’s why we are here” her granny gestured toward the church, Nicole had been so occupied with their conversations that she hadn’t seen where granny had taken her….but she just shoke her head and laughed a bit.

“God, granny you are cocky as hell…” her granny giggled and took her hand to lead her into the church.

“Okay love….” Granny said as they had entered the church and closed door  
“I know you have been in this church all your life and you have probably sneaked around a lot….but I will show you something you have never witnessed before….” She walked down the aisle toward the alter with Nicole closely after her, feeling that she was doing something illegal….

“Uhhh granny this is exciting….are we about to do something illegal?”

“No not you my darling…but I have maybe done a thing or two….” Nicole looked her in awe. She had always believed that her granny was a slave to the church rules…but hell this woman seized to surprise and impress her. They reached the back of the church….

“Okay granny…what are we doing here…there is nothing else than this old rag hanging from the ceiling covering the wall”

“Oh honey I know….but did you know that here” her granny slided a finger along the fabric and with bare eyes she couldn’t see a difference, but then her granny’s finger hit a patch and pulled out the rug….and slowly slid in behind it and Nicole stood as petrified.

“What the fuck” she whispered and her granny stuck out her face between the sides of the fabric.

“Hmhmm language young lady!”

“Shit you scared me Granny” Nicole jumped a bit and placed her hand on her heart.

“Come on…keep up would you we don’t have all day….your snooze you lose” granny disappeared again and Nicole followed her behind the rug. She was surprised, not knowing what to believe….I was like a secret entrance.

“Granny” she called after her grandmother…it was all black, so she picked up her phone and lit the flashlight  
“This is so much Harry Potter shit…..I wish I had a wand …just swish and flick…. And then maybe if I mumble lumos….Granny is this Hogwarts??” she called and not hearing her Granny at all….she reached the end of the hallway and a staircase led down…  
”Okay this is creepy…hmm granny do you jump out in front of me and show me how to do a patronus…..I would not even doubt that Waverly’s would be a unicorn” she heard footsteps and her granny was in front of her again.  
“Would you please not do that shit to me again, granny I almost pissed myself here”

“Well where’s the fun in that…and by the way my patronus is a silk-monkey…sneaky as hell” the more her Granny opened up the more she was in awe

“Gran do you know Harry Potter?”

“Of course I do….I may be old, but I do know how to read….I mean we don’t cut the words in runes here” she rolled her eyes and laughed. They reached the end of the staircase and granny opened a door and pulled Nicole inside.

She entered a quite large room, it contained a bed, a desk and a couple of monitors, some archive boxed and I gigantic whiteboard.

“What the f…uhm hell is this” she threw her hand around

“This….this is my command center…. Well this is where I keep track of all of the deusebags, which this church behold…and trust me there is a lot of them!!!…but I think you know a little too…these Highs are scammers, cheaters and not serving anyone but themselves….so if you want the elaborate what you have figured out…I will show you everything that I have.” If Nicole hadn’t dropped her jaw, this had certainly done it.

“Umm okay…I was contacted by a friend of mine, about something that seem to be off with this organization. He have been investigating the whole shebang…including me…so Waverly and I started digging into it, while we were on a case about two teenager had gone missing…..they were a part of the church in our jurisdiction…we found out that they had been to conversed therapy camp….just as me…when I was 15 years old…but you know this granny….god all the ones I have ever loved, have lied to me!” Nicole slumped sown on the bed and placed her head in her hands….she tilted her head and looked at her grandmother.

“you know granny…the worst part is I can’t even be mad at you all, the only one I hate…and yet hate is a strong word…but my father…..he did all of this to my mom too…not sending her away but keeping her under a tight lock down”

“I know darling…why do you think I moved into your house…why do you think that I never left your or your mother’s side…“ She sat next to Nicole and nudge her arm “your father have always an asshole…I never liked him…well by now I know how big of a player he is….I don’t think he have ever believed in anything other than himself."

“Holy…I told him exactly that Granny,”

“you know Nicole, you and I are not that different from each other….we want the truth and we want justice and equality…so we now where we have each other….so what did you found?”

“Phew… well we found the two boys yesterday, here in Toronto, they ran away because they were gay…they was actually in church today”

“I know darling…there was a lot of new faces today….don’t let you get fooled by this old hag sitting here….the Dark balled man, is your friend right?”

“How do you...”

“He looked at you with concern trough the most of the sermon…so I figured in the start that he was either you lover or your friend… but then Waverly started to glance your way and I spotted her touching your shoulder…and then of course the ring”

“How come you never become a police officer? God you are good granny!” Nicole stared at her grandma in awe.  
“Okay, by now we have found out, that the span of this web that the Highs seems to have spun is all over Canada…one of the boy’s father have a foot into this particular church…so for all we know it fucking deep… but the biggest thing is, every time there is made a donation in form of charity…any kind actual, they go in to a fond….that have my name one it….also the ones, that my so called Instagram account have…did you know that?” her Gran sat whit open mouth.

“Uhm not the excessive no I didn’t…..I only thought it was here in this church!”

“Well no, it most likely all over the country….but the fact is…well do you remember how pissed dad got when I walked out on moms birthday?”

“Yes he went completely mental…but that part I haven’t figured out yet…” Nicole chuggled

“No….but it’s quite fun though…all the Highs are involves even Samuel….he makes the money flow freely around only to an end to be send to this fond…that is registered in my name…as I told you”

“Yes, but...”

“But“ Nicole cut her off “But….the account in my name is an account that only will be activated the day my name is on a wedding certificate…a wedding gift to the happy couple….so.”

“With Samuel right?” her granny asked.

“No!”

“NO” her granny sat with eyes wide open. “So you are telling me that these men, who are supposed to be criminal master minds, have not made a clause on the account, to only be played out to the two of you????”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying…they forgot that small piece of info in the clause….so it only spells out, that I need to be married, but not to anyone in particular…..and I am the only one who can activate the accounts…and make the withdraw from them.

“You do know how much we are talking about here right???”

“I have a wild guess, but I assume that it’s about 100 million.”

“Exactly….but I did not know they had linked the money to your name, so fucking sneaking and snake like, because if they got caught the could pin you….son of bitches” her granny was pacing back and forth in the room, and Nicole could see how the wheels was spinning inside her head….  
she was mumbling to herself and then like lightning stroked her…

”BUT YOU ARE MARRIED!!!!” she pointed at Nicole and Nicole smile crept slowly up and the shit-eaten grin that was on her face made her granny burst into a laugher, that she had never heard from her granny.

“Yes Gran….I am, this was a part of why we married yesterday….we would have been married anyway, but we figured that it would be better if they couldn’t force me into this marriage against my will….so now I can’t, because I’m already married to the most incredible stunning woman in history” Nicole smile was so big.

“Ohh, you are smarter than you look kiddo,” her granny giggled.

“I take the complement,” Nicole winked at her.” So granny what do you have?” her gran went to her desk and pulled a laptop from the drawer  
“You are a sneaky little one aren’t you” Nicole puffed out in surprise.

“Ohh you have no idea….okay…so I started to see different patterns from the highs…suspicion patters and as the old sneaky lady I am, playing dead in the chair in the corner” she raised on brow as she smiled at Nicole “ well I heard it all, they never paid attention to me, they have been scamming people for more money that you could ever imagine or count for that matter, they have hurt people, tricked them, for money, power….they own half of the city….so I needed to document this….smartphones are amazing you know.” Her granny took a USB stick and handed it to Nicole  
”This is documentation on their meetings and the content of them and who from the church is involved…” she then found a manila folder and placed in the hands of Nicole.  
“This is also documentation….blueprints of the building they own….a lot of them have rooms that are not showing on the ‘new drawings’ the amazing thing to have loyal church people working at city hall…..what those rooms contain?….I do not know, but maybe they are wort visiting….”

“Holy fucking Christ….you are fucking amazing granny, and sorry my language…but you are a goddess…..if they ever find out that you are in all of this, they will kill you…”

“Thanks love and yes I know they will….so tell me that new town of yours would that fit my needs?”


	20. Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the last chapter.  
> I'm so sorry for the wait...i have no excuses.... !!!  
> alas....have fun.  
> Remember.....Stay safe  
> Be kind...to all.  
> love, love with the whole of you.  
> kiss away  
> and always be your true self.  
> ❤️  
> and thank you all for sticking around.  
> xx Evsi 🌿🙏🏼

Waverly slammed the hotel door behind her and locked it before she quickly stripped of her clothes and stepped into the bathroom where she entered the shower and wrapped her arms around her wife, Nicole jumped slightly at the touch.

“Shit Waves you scared me” Nicole turned slowly around and took her wife in, she kissed her passionately… the water was cascading down on them. Waverly pulled back a bit and she rested her forehead on Nicole’s.

“Fuck…baby I just need you….it have been such a crazy day…I just need you” Waverly needed the calmness from her wife mind and her calming touches. Waverly kissed her again and let her hands wandering freely over Nicole’s naked and wet body. Waverly had missed Nicole’s body, her mind, her beautiful self this day and it wasn’t that they hadn’t been celebrating their wedding day, because they had…god they had made love all night long and early morning too, before they went to the church….it had been filled with whispering words and statements of love and devotions, sweet touches, moans and panting each other’s name out ….longing for each other in a way only a newlywed couple did…

Waverly was so in love with Nicole, that it hurt so bad when she thought about how Samuel had treated Nicole…or further more…how he would treat her…Waverly was disgusted by it and the man…correction…the men…

Not just Samuel but also Nicole’s father….the whole situations was a balls. And if Waverly should be frank, she would have punched them both and then had taken Nicole and run….run back to their small town and not dealing with this shit that was about to go down….everything was categorized, in systems, every dollar had been lined up to ‘be’ Nicole’s…all the charity that had been going to “Nicole and Samuels foundation” had only one purpose and on purpose alone, to make the high’s even higher and richer for everyday that went by, it was disgusting how they had manage to use Nicole and her approach to the church….Samuel….Waverly could puke, he was the biggest asshole North for the alp’s…

He was exactly not what he gave himself away to be….he was a liar, a fraud and a selfish man, who would do everything in his power to get money, status and…yes power too…and he would have it all, the fact that he was going to marry on of the highest’s daughter, who herself would become a high, because of her popularity. And the aura that laid around Nicole, only gave her a positive vibe and people liked her, no they loved her and Waverly was not one moment in doubt that she was a high treasured woman in this church….which gave Waverly even more a sad mind, giving the fact that Nicole had given herself away…and not wanted anything in return, not expected anything….she was a giver and she believed in the good in people and in the good intentions, whatever background or up rise you might come from, Nicole would always look at a person with the same set of eyes….filled with love, understanding and help.

Nicole would give her hand away to help you, and Waverly admired that ability to meet people with open arms and hope for a brighter future….Nicole’s future did not look that bright…at least not if her father and ‘future husband’ had a saying in this.

Waverly fingers found the sweet spot on her lover’s back, that Nicole loved when Waverly touched. Slowly caressing the skin, only to slide her hands down to Nicole’s ass and to squeeze it. She kissed her passionately, before dropping to her knees and parted Nicole legs while throwing one on her should. Nicole gasped and brazed herself with the sudden movements. Waverly didn’t wait, she dived straight into Nicole, needed to feel her on her tongue, it was a hunger that Waverly had never felt before…she wanted Nicole to have the world and she needed her to know, that she was her woman and that nobody was going to take her away from Waverly…she sucked on her clit and the shiver that went through her lover was everything to Waverly.

“Baby” Nicole moaned out. “Mmmmhhh….what…”

“Mmmmhhh, just take it” Waverly hummed against her clit and slipped her fingertips around Nicole wet entrance, teasing her before she dipped her finger in, while she sucked on her throbbing clit. Waverly craved her wife and the way her finger went deep into her, gave Nicole everything she needed, she thrusted into her and the attack on her clit became wilder and harder.

“Fuckfuckfuck….” Nicole grapped Waverly’s hair and pulled her further into her pussy and Waverly took the clit between her lips only to let the tip of her tongue swirl around it , her finger curled against Nicole’s walls as she pulled it

out, only to add another digit to her thrusting.

“Fuck baby, so close” Waverly increased her speed with her hand, while her tongue slowed down doing everything she could to make Nicole come hard

“Waves...” she panted and Waverly smiled at the nickname

“Come for me baby, I need your cum on my face” that did it and Nicole screamed out Waverly’s name while she tried to hold herself upright.

“fuckfuckfuck…shit” Waverly was proud of how fast she had gotten Nicole off, she pulled her fingers out slowly only to look up at Nicole who starred at her with mouth hanging open still recovering from her orgasm. Waverly took the fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean from her wife’s cum.

“Hmm” she hummed around the fingers and enjoyed the husky but sweet taste.

She placed Nicole leg back on the round before she slowly raised herself from the floor, Nicole help her up and instantly brought her to her lips.

“What did I do, to deserve such an incredibly wife and woman in my life?” she whispered against Waverly lips.

“You deserve the world baby.” Waverly whispered back.

Nicole rolled over and spooned her wife, the morning sun was peeking through the curtains. Nicole did not want to get up, she wanted nothing else than staying forever here with her beautiful wife and not worry about anything other than how she could satisfy Waverly.

Sometimes Nicole wondered if she would have found out about herself if she hadn’t met Waverly, would she had been going through her life being miserable and still have the feeling of missing out, being the devoted wife to Samuel as she needed to be….well no probably not, she would maybe have married him, but she had most definitely divorced him at a point…well considering that it was not an option in the church, Nicole would certainly have found a way, she wasn’t even in doubt…. if he had put up this face, that he had shown the last couple of days.

And she was sure that Waverly had seen a side of him, that he had never revealed for her…she was eager to get to learn what Waverly and Wynonna had gotten from him…but not now….

Now she just wanted to stay in this cocoon with her wife…Nicole really had a hard time phantom, that she and Waverly was legally married….that Waverly had stayed right next to her side and not fleeing, was still a mystery and Nicole wondered if she would have done the same thing, if the cards had been reversed, and hell fucking yes, she would follow Waverly all over the world if needed.

Waverly stirred in her sleep and slowly turned to lay on her stomach while a snore came from her. Nicole chuggled at the sound and raised herself from the bed, she needed to pee. After freshening up a bit, she was leaning against the doorframe admiring the beauty that was on display in front of her.

Her lovely wife still on her stomach the duvet only covering the right side of Waverly’s legs, and Nicole was wondering why she wasn’t shivering due to the lack of blankets, but she wasn’t complaining because the sight was magnificent.

Nicole walked over to the bed, and positioned herself next to Waverly and was cubing her buttocks, stroking them lightly.  
Kissing her back, down her spine Waverly stirred at bit more… moaning. She had spread her legs a bit in her stirring, which gave Nicole a better access.  
Her hands ran through the crack of her butt and down to Waverly’s center. Slowly caressing her fingers up and down in Waverly’s blossom.  
She was not ready for Nicole to be there, so she started slightly to hit her bud, her finger was circling around, while she had found Waverly’s puls point in her neck. Sucked at it and Waverly moaned and moved her hips a bit.  
Nicole couldn’t figure if she was awake or dreaming, but the moaning became louder, Nicole focused on circling Waverly’s clit and soon her fingers was glistering from Waverly’s sex.

She ran her fingers lightly over the wet folds and she teased the entrance for a bit.  
She licked at Waverly’s neck and kissed her with sloppy kisses, Waverly rasped, her head lying down to the mattress…

“Baby….I want…I want more baby,” Waverly whispered out and Nicole decided to slide her fingers into the wet wanting pussy. The feeling just left Nicole in a haze. She was so god dammit soft and delicious. Nicole’s fingers thrusted into Waverly slow and with a steady pace and Nicole could feel how wet she became herself, just from the sound of the slick and wet pounding. Waverly’s moaning became louder and she whispered

“Yes….yes….more baby …. More.” She turned her head, Nicole found her lips, and she kissed her, so messy and sloppy. Nicole readjusted herself so she was on top of Waverly’s back, still thrusting her with her fingers but pounding into her ass with her hips behind every thrust, this felt perfect.  
  


“Baby….you feel so good… when you’re fucking me…. from behind…...oh god.” Waverly moaned out and sweat was starting to glister on her back. Nicole increased her speed and Waverly lifted her ass up to meet Nicole’s hips.

“Nic….ahhh…please…hmmm. Nicole…fuck me” Waverly came hard and she clenched her thighs together holding Nicole’s hand in an iron grip.  
Screaming into the mattress as her orgasm fated out... and her lifted herself up on her elbows.

“Jesus….That was so good Nic.” She panted, “Nicole I love when you wake me up like this… fucking me in my sleep…” she grinned.  
  


  
Nicole rolled of Waverly, facing her while she licked Waverly’s cum of her fingers.  
Waverly took Nicole’s hand away from her mouth and replaced it with her own, she licked the rest of it off, holding her eye contact with Nicole…

  
“I’ve always loved the taste,” she said with a smirk and Nicole gasped for air and lost it completely. She smashed their lips together and she almost swallowed Waverly.

“You my wife! Taste so fucking delicious.”

Waverly quickly found the redhead’s center, knowing that Nicole would probably be dripping so much that the bed would be soaked. She ran her finger over the clit, flicking her fingers fast over the swollen bud.  
Nicole wanted more, and pushed Waverly’s hand further down. She needed her wife even more now, she knew it would be fast run, Nicole struggled to hold on but the way Waverly’s fingers was working on her and in her was just so incredible,

“Baby, I’m gonna….fuck waves….yes. Yes….” Nicole came aloud and Waverly’s name rang through the walls. As she come down from her high, she collapsed into Waverly’s neck and both of them quickly felt into blissful sleep do to exhausting.

Waverly sat bowed over her laptop and Nicole stood behind her leaning in over it too, she was resting her arm on the table. They both looked with terror painted at their faces on the content, which Waverly had managed to get out of Samuels laptop….

Disgusting could not even cover the word of how they felt.

The whole business plan, that ‘The highest’ was following, had been well played out in front of them and it was one hell of a plan….

“I mean…. the thoroughness of this master plan is kinda amazing!… or….or at least it would be, if they hadn’t messed up, so Dolls attention was caught “ Waverly said as they scrolled down the pages.

“We need to check you Granny’s notes, place them against each other…. see the patterns if they match… I am in fucking awe of your Granny, you know that right?” Waverly stated as she turned her head to Nicole. She pecked her lips before she asked her to open her own laptop and start search through the pile of information.

“Me too baby, but I’m sure she is going to need protection after this one…. or flee the country… hmm either way I’m gonna help her”

“Hmm I’m sure Nedley would be Happy to get new meat into town and your gran, would totally be the most amazing person to get a new grove on in Purgatory… she can live in your apartment…. I’m in totally, she is so sweet”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, of course I mean that…. I would like to live together with my wife and Wynonna did give us consent to do so, so your apartment would be empty unless you let go of it….”

“Hmm, good plan…but honestly I don’t think my Gran would be the only one…..my mom needs it to, my dad have been a complete tyrant towards her…god, I just hope this plan works out perfectly.”

“What about Jonathan?….do you think he would be fine with your father or…” Nicole’s mind went straight to her baby brother, but he was going away to college and was safe with that.

“Yeah he will be fine, I know he have applied to go to a college in Ottawa…so I think that he will be fine. But my mom and gran definitely need a new place.”

“No worriers baby, it will be just fine, and you mom and Gran will love purgatory….I hope” Waverly giggled.

“But I think it’s time that we call your good friend Bunny Loblaw.”

“What…she is definitely not my friend!” Nicole burst aloud.

“I know that… but I got an amazing story for her magazine, which I think would be incredible for you to be delivering to her…including exclusive pictures” Waverly winked.

“What pictures” Nicole was all confused….Waverly had yet to tell her wife about her night with Nicole’s ‘future husband’….well more how Wynonna’s night had gone with Samuel….because the picture told a story that was not easy to get out of…..well it couldn’t be more compromising…two very naked people. Or that was at least what it looked like on the pictures. But in reality, the only one who had been naked was Samuel, with help from both Wynonna and Waverly…

_“…Lets go ladies…let go home and have shots in my apartment” Samuel said with a slurry voice and Waverly gave her sister a knowing look, who was nodding in understanding. Wynonna leaned over and whispered something into Samuel’s ear and the look poppet up on his face was truly amazing, before he had looked at Waverly with sultry eyes…and If Waverly knew her sisters cockiness, she had seemingly told him that he would be lucky with the two sisters._

_Waverly just smirked at him knowing exactly how to play this game….and she needed to know how this man was working, what he was, how he was involved….so she stood up and grapped Samuels arm and with confidence in her voice she said._

_“Stud, so only shots?” She winked at him and the open mouth and the eyes almost popping out of his head gave him away._

_“Well okay…the faster we get there the better” Samuel walked toward the door and Waverly just followed suit…._

_“Samuel, not that I have to say anything….because this will be so much fun…but what about your fiancée, isn’t she at home?” Waverly knew if she had asked this question while him being sober he would have bolted, but the fact that he was wasted just made ham talk, ramble all of the shit out that he shouldn’t…only for the benefit to Waverly and Wynonna to use_

_“Nooo….nope, the missy is out, and to be honest she is boring as fuck….she is so religious and following the rules…yeah so…uhm I really don’t get what I want from her….but I don’t want to talk about it” his words was so slurry, but it made so much sense. Moreover, Wynonna knew she had to push him a bit to see what kind of dickhead he was in reality._

_“Wow…so how do you do this? You know, being in celibacy…isn’t it tough for you big daddy” Wynonna asked him and placed her hand on his crotch and he squirmed under her touch._

_“Shit you ladies are trying to kill me….I don’t do celibacy….I have different ladies on the side, Nicole would never know….and honestly I only do this marriage because of the status and money that follows with the title of being Nicole Haught’s husband” if Waverly didn’t had a job to do, she would have beaten the shit out of him, just for his snarky attitudes….fucking around, behind Nicole’s back….well so had Nicole, but he had done this for years pretending to be this gorgeous and truthfully caring and devoted part of the church._

_They reached the apartment and he led them into the building and guiding them to the apartment. Waverly walked inside this amazing and humongous home…she could see Nicole all over the place and Waverly felt a pang of guilt…she had been the reason why Nicole had left him…but then again, Nicole had needed an out, and Waverly had certainly been giving her one._

_“Welcome to my castle….well that’s a lie…its Nicole’s but she’s not here, so let’s get drunk…or more drunk and get it on…”_

_Waverly excused herself to the bathroom, knowing Wynonna had it under control and would get him so so drunk in I short period of time. She pulled her phone out and called Dolls._

_“Waverly!” he answered the phone_

_“He is such a dick,” Waverly breathed out, almost shaking_

_“Yeah I know…the pictures says it all….are you okay?”_

_“No, I mean yes, but mentally I’m not, he is such an asshole, who just needs a foot in his face…..been cheating on Nicole the whole time they have been together…. Jesus….I mean I get the celibacy thing is tough, but you just don’t have someone on the side or in his case multiple, because your future wife is not giving you anything, due to the strict rules in the church….shit….okay, sorry that I just escalated like that, but I’m really pissed at the behavior from him…he is like a hooker…I mean we offer him an awful lot of money and he is willing to sell his body just like that….damn…okay Dolls I will search through the apartment to see If I can find anything and then I’m out, and letting Wynonna deal with his sorry drunken as in the morning.”_

_“Don’t do anything stupid, I know you are pissed…aaaand you probably wants to punch him so madly, but Mrs. Earp you gotta behave. No go out there and get what you came here for in the first place.”_

_“Okay Dolls” Waverly sighed hard… she hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom with a smile plastered on her face…. Game time._

“Are you fricking kidding me….this is, I mean…holy…wow…what the actual fuck” Nicole hadn’t the words to even put in her mouth about the picture she had just seen of her “future husband”

Waverly scrolled to the next picture and then the next to finally hitting the last….Wynonna was sleeping so peacefully next to Samuel who was naked as the day he was born…well that’s was the picture was looking like, or at least everyone would believe that Samuel was in a tight embrace with someone else than his fiancé, whom he was about to marry only in a short weeks’ time….

Dolls had been at the apartment this morning and they had managed the fixed photo with the obviously very drunk Samuel. Wynonna had spent the night searching every box, every stack, every closet, every room, and the amount of info she was dragging out from the place was amazing….they had found evidence on blackmailing…. Money laundering …defrauding….drugs….that was actually the only thing that had been a surprise to Waverly…the drugs. The rest had seemed to fit in, but the drugs had been a surprise, but apparently they controlled a really big piece of the Toronto drug marked… so they had them all, were they wanted them…they just needed a final confirmation on what was going on and who was in it….and to be completely aware of that, they had agreed to have the ‘wedding’ or at least show up in church and the moment that Nicole would say no, they could see who reacted to most….

“Okay I know I’m not entitled to say anything, well at least for the infidelity, because I have done it myself…well I did. However, I was big enough to call it off with Samuel…well now it doesn’t seems like it from his side, given the fact that I’m about to marry him… I mean how could I even be this blind in the first place, all that have been going on, right in front of me… I mean, I knew Moody was a shit and so my dad, but the length they have taken this…its fucking crazy” Nicole rubbed her hand against her eyes.

"I know baby, but you were not looking for it, and hell why should you, you were busy to figure yourself out and which role you would have in this world….so yeah I get why you didn’t saw it- but it’s okay…we will get through this together…” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and squeezed it…

“Okay… okay” Nicole sighed. “I’m gonna call Bunny Loblaw and the bank…I think we need an interview…like the both of us…I want the story out…..and I need a new adviser” she said and shrugged her shoulder before picking up the phone.

Nicole was deep in thought, while laying on her parents couch…all week had been one big mess of meetings, speculations, long nights at the police department….gathering all the intel and info they possibly could, before the big day, where all the ones involved would be in the same room….and the doors would be manned with armed police. Well nobody but Nicole, Dolls and the Earp’s knew that

Granny’s material had been so thorough that on that material alone they could nail the first five people, without hesitation. The material Waverly and Wynonna had dug out from Samuels (Nicole’s) apartment had been truly impressive.

Therefore, when all the pieces had been put together, 21 people from within the church would be charged…and that was only the start… the accusations went from child abuse, abuse, blackmail, defrauding, drugs distribution and laundering of money… 

She felt a guilt rush over her….she knew this would lock her father up for a long period of time, and she would destroy the church they knew…it bothered her a lot and it bothered her that she was the one that had to do this, but she also knew that this was not a church that was worth saving…the core was so rotten and the true believers had been pushed into the back…like her grandmother, if this section of the church had to survive there had to be a new generation…it needed new blood.

Nicole would do it, she would do it no doubt about it, lead the church into a new era….she would, if she believed! but the fact that she wasn’t a believer and ‘The great lord’ above was not someone she was letting her trust to….and never had…what she believed in was the community and the human contact….but she knew that the church somehow would go on….maybe her sister would jump in and lead the good example…Charlotte was however a true believer and was not affected by all of the crap that had been going on…it scared Nicole of how different she looked upon her dad now, than she had done a half year ago…she despised him…the way he had used her, because she was different, she was a disease, not normal, disgusting and the fact that he had said it out loud to the highs and told them exactly who Nicole was a her core…she was a lesbian….which in her dads eye was not even human…even though she had been sent away to be cured, he knew that she was sick and even ‘The great lord’ above couldn’t save her soul…..this was not normal…his youngest daughter was not normal, she was sick, she was disgusting and not human…..all this had been reviled in the material that her granny had delivered to her….Nicole knew that her dad was strict and had always been way more harsh toward her, than her siblings and she finally understood why….why he had acted the way she had, and also why everything had been put into her name….if they got caught, Nicole would be the one that would be pinned and they could just say “we have no idea what this is” So because Nicole was who she was, she was supposed to be punished…..the future plan, was actual even more disgusting than Nicole could even think about……than plan had always been to scam as much as possible and use Nicole feature and kindly approach the lurk in people, it had worked without Nicole knowing. Also the fact that they had been using her name on different accounts…

Alas, when the honeymoon was over Samuel would accuse Nicole for cheating and the plan was already there the big masterplan how to get Nicole to be the sinner and leave her in the cold…

The statements, the posters, the photo-shopped pictures of Nicole and another woman kissing in hiding….making Nicole the bad guy so the church would push her away….make her look like disaster, a fraud….

Well that was what there would be waiting for her, if they hadn’t found out about the whole twisted plot.

Now the tabled was changed….the line was crossed and it all was about to go down….this week had been the longest most terrifying week in Nicole’s life…well that she could remember…but taking down a church, did something to you…but she also knew that this was the only way….the only way to get to her normal life….it would never be normal ever again, but back to her new life, where she could be herself and even with her family around her.

In two hours, she would be walking down the aisle with her father beside her….Jesus fuck… her rubbed her face and knew she should get started.

Nedley had been nervous about Nicole’s mom, due to the history of her father notorious control and over her and his actions toward his family, so Nedley had been firm in his decision to send her away, away from all the mess and to know her mom would be safe was amazing….so Meredith was currently on her way to the airport so she could go purgatory, together with Nedley….this was part of the plan….to leave so close, that her father wouldn’t expect anything…

Her Gran would be here and help Nicole out with the dress and Dolls would be right behind her, so they knew she would be safe….. It would be ragnarock, the whole thing would explode…

Nicole had been cut down from communication, so she wouldn’t be able to be caught or accidently talk over…. So when she had left her wife Friday night, she had kissed her with everything that she had ever known that she had…and a promise of love and she expected to hold her in her arms in the church….when Nicole drove to her parent’s, Waverly and the rest of the crew would prepare the rest….Granny had been in the church to help the police to set up cameras everywhere and to show them all the exits, so they could cover them….the moment the last guest would enter the church, it would be under a complete lock down…it would be sealed off….no one getting out unless the police gave you permission…. The operation was huge, and the amount of agents and officers on this case did speak for itself….and Nicole knew that if she messed up, the operation would be ruined…so her pokerface had to be firm.

“Darling have you seen your mother, and why are you not dressed up yet?” her father asked, buttoning up his shirt.

“uhm mom said she had to go to the church, something about the flower arrangements, but she would meet us there”

“Ahhh okay that makes sense, now get dressed, we have to go within the next hour.” He glared up at her battling his last button.

“Dad….we have to be the last once there…remember?”

“I know….I know I’m just nervous…now go get dressed.” He said and her Granny walked into the livingroom.

“Nicky, let’s go find your dress and get your ass ready…the hairdresser have just arrived” she winked and Nicole raised herself from the couch and followed her granny.

The hairdresser was doing her magic, when the makeup artist arrived and Nicole’s father popped his head into the room.

“You look beautiful my dear….I have to go a quick errand, for the next half hour…I will be back just in time to get you, will you be okay?” he smiled and blew an air kiss her way.

“ Yes thank you dad, go and don’t be late!” she smiled back to him but she felt the sweat start to run down her back….fuckfuckfuk….what if he entered the church….she locked eyes with her Gran, who knew and followed him out.

“Okay my dear the coast is clear,” her Granny yelled from the kitchen. Nicole pulled her phone out and dialed her wife.

“Babe!” a surprised Waverly said as she picked up the phone. “Everything okay, are you okay?” Nicole could hear the desperation in her wife’s voice.

“Hey” Nicole sighed, “Yes, yes I’m okay, but uhm so sorry to have to do this, my father just left the house, not saying where he was going, just so you know if he is going to the church and you’re not done yet?

“Thanks love…I will pass it on, but we have surveillance on him, so I bet there is a car on his tail” Nicole heard someone in the back shout ‘birds flying’

“Yes he’s is on his move and we have him under control, but thanks love…you okay?”

“No…no, not one bit…I’m sending my father to jail and destroying a church….so no I’m not okay…..but I will be!”

“I know baby, and I’m so sorry but we are all here for you. I love you, and we will see each other in the church, I will be there so you can see me okay?”

“Thank you love, it really means the world” Nicole almost stuttered.

“I know, and you are doing great, I gotta go love…but just remember that we are here, I’m here and I love you.”

“I know love…it’s just…I’m scared….but I love you too…now go!” they both hang up and her Granny came in with a bottle of whiskey and Nicole’s mouth gaped completely open.

“I think you really need something to relax on my dear!” she said and poured them both a large whiskey. She was still amazed over her Granny, who seemed to find a new way every day to surprise her granddaughter.

“Granny what the hell” Nicole gave her a raised brow. 

“Don’t look at me like that….I have never been quite as strictly as your parents…and then Wynonna do know how to party…I really taken a liken to that amazing woman, she promised me I could come and work for her at her bar shorty’s…I mean, not bad for and old hag like me, to be the new barmaid” her granny winked.

“So you will come to Purgatory?” Nicole smiled at her, knowing that Wynonna and her Gran had been bonding completely over the work they had been making the last week and her Gran really liked Wynonna’s honest approach.

“Hell yes….I got an apartment together with your mom…your old one I guess. But I might add, if we stay permanent, we need separate places…don’t give me wrong Nicky, I love your mother dearly, but god, sometimes she is just way too much….is Nedley single?” Nicole laughed at the last sentence and shoke her head.

“Yes, yes as far as I know….he have a daughter the same age as Waverly…Why?”

"It’s just I think you mom could use a real man, that she can have a drink with , a glass of wine and the he can take care of her needs.”

“Ewww Gran, would you please stop…”

“”WHAT! Just because we get old, doesn’t it mean our needs isn’t there….Now bottom up and get done, we have to leave in 30 min.” she said as she downed her whisked.

“You nervous darling” her father asked sitting beside her, in the back of the limo that was driving them to the church.

“It’s okay” Nicole replied and shrugged her shoulder.

She was nervous but not for the reason’s her father believed… she was nervous for the outcome, would it go like planed or would it all fall to the floor.

The last week had been massive and the way the police was actual so deep into her life, was not sometime Nicole liked but the fact that her name….and only her name was the one on the line, if they all would be caught was just so vile, the fact that her own father…..her father had pushed her into a marriage, used her identity, and made every transaction look like it was hers….she was beyond furious and every fiber In her just wanted to slap him so hard across his face….that she had managed to hold her pokerface the entire week was still a surprise to her….

At daytime, she had been with her parents, arranging the weeding and sometimes Samuel would have popped by as the helpful gorgeous soon to be groom…. Making pictures for their Instagram and statements for twitter….Nicole played along and even when he wanted a kiss for the perfect Insta picture, she had agreed to do so…. Because she was well aware of the consequences that would follow the man shortly….he would be locked up for years and she was ready for that.

The life they had unveiled…. the one Samuel in fact was living….god Nicole had been shocked, not that she had anything to say, because she had run away and found who she was, only then to fall for a woman, who she now loved more than life itself and then to marry her….Nicole couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto her lips….god, she had never known it was possible to love someone like this, and she knew the felling’s she had for Waverly was reciprocated, and that was where she had spent her night’s tangled up with her wife…

“Awww you are so cute when you blush Nicole” her father erupted her thoughts

“So are you ready to do this” he took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze

“I think I am as ready that I can be…. when forced into a marriage!” she snorted and shoke her head…if anything Nicole knew her acting would give her an Oscar nominations, because she had hold the tone sober ….well until now!

“Nicole, would you please not do this…you are about to step into a new era of your life, of the church…you’ll see it will all work out fine….uhm just to your info, there will be a lot of press giving that this is the wedding of the century in this church….the most powerful woman in the history of this church, is being married to her dream prince, who also know how to make things happen…and the way he is using those skills to make funds is amazing” He let go of her hand and patted it lightly.

“So if my future husband have been breaking the celibacy code and been consuming a ton of alcohol… I should just accept it?”

“Yes, because he will be your husband.”

“Fair…and what if I have done it, shall he accept it too?”

“No, but you will quiet your mouth now young lady, this should be a happy day for all of us, you included. You look so beautiful with you white dress….the color of purity.” Nicole just laughed.

“Yeah whatever you say father…I will obey” she turned and looked through the window.

“Good, because you will learn, that this is the only way….you WILL OBEY Samuel….now put your game face on since it’s lacking, even that this should be the happiest day in your life.”

“No father this is YOUR happiest day in YOUR life…..like the day you kicked me, as the dog you think I am!” the latter was whispered.

“What was that?” he snapped at her.

“Nothing…just let’s get this over with shall we, so you and Samuel will be happy….” Nicole was about to throw an insult after him but stopped and just shoke lightly and sighed aloud.

“Trust me my girl, you will learn to love him.” And with that, the Limo stopped. Her father exited the car and went to her side to open her door…. This was just so too much, but she rolled with it. She slided out of the car and the crowd that was waiting her them, went crazy. Photographs started to snap…there where so many people standing outside the church hollering at her and then it hit her that Bunny Loblaw’s interview had spread the word and attracted the truly believing crowd to the church. Nicole smiled her signature smile and waved to the crowd, but internal she cursed the situation and was hurt about the whole situation….she took her father’s arm and glided toward the entrance, her father leaned into her and whispered.

“You look so beautiful my dear!” Nicole gulped and turned around to see all the people, who had come to see her and Samuel…it was an utterly mess….

“They all love you Nicole, they want you to lead them!”

“I can’t father, I’m not what they need….but I will support them” Nicole waved a last time and walked toward the massive doors that swung open as the forwarded them….music was flowing out of the church and Nicole swallowed hard and was almost running away…..could she do this, she really had to act so cool now…thirty minutes and it would fucking explode.

Nicole stopped before going up the aisle and turned to her father stared at him.

“Dad, I love you and have always done…..but you don’t love me, and I get that.” She breathed hard and he jumped a bit at her statement.

“But I get it, I’m not like you, I have never been like you and I will never be like you. No matter how much you try, I will always be me, not someone you think I might be….you can’t control me, you cannot rule me and you will never be able to owe me again…I’m my own person, I’m an adult…and my life is the one I chose for myself to live…not by you or for you…or Samuel for that matter…..dad….I’m me…me, I’m Nicole.” she turned toward to aisle and started to walk, slowly toward her awaiting groom, her dad was shaking and his grip on her was hard….he wanted control, of course he did, but Nicole wouldn’t give it to him, so she kept mowing in her pace…she spotted Waverly halfway through the church, her eyes was sparkling and she smiled so bright. She mimed ‘I love you’ and Nicole smiled so hard at her wife.

When they reached Samuel, Nicole’s father gave her to him, he kissed her on her cheek, and Pastor Moody approached them...

“Dear Nicole and Samuel, we are gathered here today….”

Nicole was not listening, she spaced out completely, she could not care less about what was going on, she followed the act around her, the songs, the prays, the speech….but not listening.

seeing trough the church room to see familiar faces…she spotted all the police, all the cameras and her granny winked so hard at her…more than once she hold her gaze with the woman she loved and Waverly let her…

“So let’s go to the important part, that’s getting you two married here today, Moody said teasingly and Nicole smiled a small smile. She turned to face Samuel, who was one big smile.

Moody was rambling words of and in Nicole’s ears he could have been speaking Japanese…. Because nothing made sense, her heart was pounding so dammed hard in her ribcage and she was nervous.

Samuel took her hand and squeezed it lightly and Nicole’s attention was brought to life.

“Samuel Hanson, will you take the Nicole Haught as your wife, will you love her, care for her and promise her eternity in the name of The Great Lord’ above, in sickness and in health, till death do you part.”

Samuel smiled hard and said with a firm voice; “Yes”

Nicole smiled a small smile and knew her acting was over…it was time to come clean…Holy crap, she was shaking.

“And Nicole Haught…I’m asking you in the presence of ‘The Great Lord’ above, do you take the Samuel Hanson as you wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish and obey, in sickness and in health to death do you part” Nicole just stared at Samuel and couldn’t say a damn word….she was shaking and was so close to leave, run, run so fast and just grab Waverly on her way out, but her brain caught up with her and she knew she needed to go through this…. She was hesitating…. what to respond!.  
  


“Nicole, darling…you have to say yes!” Samuel whispered and that caught her attention

“No!” she said and the whole church gasped.

“Nicole please, you have to say yes,” he pleaded her.

“No Samuel, I do not have to say yes….I don’t have to do anything!” She turned toward the church room, and the faces that looked at her, was showing immense of shock and terror, that she had never in her whole life seen in between these walls.

“No….No I will not marry you Samuel, I simply can’t” she said as the most natural thing, in the world and it was the most natural thing in the world, because she was married, and she was happily married….Nicole smiled and winked at Waverly…who had been waiting on this specific moment….Waverly pushed the button on her phone, to activate the whole operation.

Nicole’s father stood from his chair and walked up to her. “Nicole, you have to pull yourself together now, this is not a joke….I mean it Nicole, you have to say yes, you will go through this wedding and you will say yes” he hissed trough his teeth. Nicole nodded at him.

“Okay” she whispered…. “Yes” she said and the whole church seemed to relax. Moody was about to say something but Nicole continued.

“Yes….I mean, that was my answer last Saturday…and today I’m saying NO, I cannot marry you Samuel, I’m sorry….well actual I’m not, because arranged marriages is not my style, but apparently it’s the way the church goes by…but I don’t! I have already chosen my partner…”she looked at Waverly and nodded toward her, Waverly started to move out of her seat, walked to the aisle.

“Samuel I can’t marry you, because I’m already married” the shock that went through the church gave Nicole goosebumps…..and the face that Samuel mustered to show was epic…..first he was surprised, then he was sad, then the angry face appeared along with the scared lines…it all happened in a span of 7 seconds, but Nicole saw it all.

“WHAT THE FUCK NICOLE HAUGHT, YOU WILL MARRY ME THIS INSTANT!!!!” he screamed. Nicole slowly tuned and started to walk,

“NO, I cannot and will not, I have never wanted to marry you Samuel, it was a parring….I’m not that, and I will not give into your sick games,” she turned to her father. ”You and this church have used me, tricked me and all the people in this room…you have lied, scammed and tricked them into believe that we, Samuel and I was their savior….im not dad, I’m not what you want me to be, I’m not the Nicole you beat up, when you sent me away to conversion therapy camp, I’m still here and I’m fucking proud of that, I’m proud that I have found my true self and not something that you want me to be, because it suits you….

I will not participate in your acting, I will not be the one who will guide the people in the wrong direction…I will not treat people with disrespect, because of the way they are at their core…..I will never judge a person’s true self, I will never want to change people, to be something they are not….and lastly I do not want to scam people, who with their good hearts donate huge amount of money to this church, because they think that I’m the one who is involved….I’m not…and have never been….and for that I’m sorry, I’m sorry for the way that the top of this church have misguided you all….all I wanted was to be happy, I wanted to be my authentic self….and you know what….I am…I am me and I’m proud of that… I’m not Nicole Haught anymore…” Waverly walked up to Nicole and gave her, her arm.

“Mrs. Earp?” Waverly asked her wife, “Are you ready, I think it’s our cue to the honeymoon” Waverly winked at Samuel and grapped Nicole and they both started to run out of the church.

When they reached the doors, which was guarded with cops, they opened to them, but only to let them out…the crowd in the church was exploding as they left the it. And the doors was sealed and the cops inside knowing exactly what they were doing….

The crowd outside was going wild, not have heard what had been going on inside. However, the sight of Nicole coming running out of the church next to a smiling Waverly. They stopped at the stairs and looked the shocked people. Nicole turned and looked at her wife.

“I love you so damn much baby,” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly into her and kissed her hard. Not caring on what the hell was going on, when she let go of Waverly they ran to the waiting car.

“Mrs. Earp…I’m ready for Hawaii,” Waverly said as they jumped into car.

“Me too darling…dang, I love it when you call me Mrs. Earp.” Nicole answered as she pulled Waverly in for a searing kiss.

“Hmmm Mrs. Earp.” Waverly whispered against her lips.

Waverly and Nicole arrived in purgatory 3 weeks later, really sunburned and happy faces sticking to them…had been gone away to enjoy each other and also being away, so no one could find them, even if they tried….it had been the plan all along, to make them safe, giving the name that was attached to the whole gang…NICOLE HAUGHT….Waverly and Nicole had fled the perimeter, and Dolls’ team had been working there magic…all the member of the church, who had been involved was of course at the wedding, so it had been so easy to track them all down, giving the fact that they were all there….so after the doors had closed the operation had been effectuated and the high members of the church had one by one been escorted out of the church.

_Nicole’s father had been the worst and was in the end been giving a shot of something that could calm him down, he had been shouting over and over again, that Nicole was a liar, a fraud and sinner in gods eyes….a gay and at that point Wynonna have had enough of his bullshit so she had walked over to him and had sat down next to him._

_“You know….I really don’t think that she is any different than you,” she said with an easy voice. Nicole’s father and Samuel was sitting on the stairs to the alter, both handcuffed._

_“And it applies to you too Samuel, well lying and cheating” she said_

_“Nicole is the most amazing lady I have ever meet beside my sister that is…..the thing that strikes me….like really hard is, you two are the most disrespectful assholes I have ever had the chance to meet….and trust me I have meet me shares of assholes…but giving the fact that you should be guiding, leading the people of the church and not misguide the….wow, I really get now why Nicole wanted an out…”_

_“Shut up” Nicole’s father said with a stern voice “Who are you anyway?”_

_“Why don’t you ask Samuel who I am….maybe he can fill in the gaps…?”_

_“SHUT UP” Samuel hissed hard between his teeth._

_“Uhhh I hit a nerve didn’t I” she winked at them booth._

_“You are a whore and a low life scum that should stay away from me, you are disgusting” he spat at her._

_“I definitely hit a nerve… hell to the yes….I mean…I have all the pictures I need of you and the whore…..so! “ Wynonna shrugged her shoulder and Samuel tried to get free to stand up, but it was impossible for him._

_“I will fucking kill you….you have nothing on me, NOTHING!”_

_“Ohhh yeah that’s right, nothing,…which means that’s the photo of you and me being completely wasted and you on top of me….so very naked, fucking me…”_

_“Shut up you bitch” he screamed._

_“Ohhh so now you are quite the sinner aren’t you….Samuel, you are a piece of meat, and I’m happy that Nicole got away from you, you deserve your time in jail….and Nicole” Wynonna looked over at Nicole’s father…”Nicole will walk out of this with nothing more than 100 million dollars, that you have been so kind to put into her name…and if I’m not quite mistaken” Wynonna looked at her watch, “Nicole and her WIFE aka my sister is just about to board their plane, to go off on this amazing honeymoon…and it has all been paid for by you….do you know how much a 100 million is…shit, they will have the vacation of their life……uhhh and all the charity, they are about to do…I believe Nicole told me 80 million would go to charity”_

_Samuel exploded and Wynonna was tired of him so she punched him hard in the face with a fist, to make him shut up._

_She turned to Nicole’s father._

_“And you….you, you disgust me, treating you child like an item to be sold off for the right price, you sent her away…..you are a looser. Honestly, I hope you will rot up in jail… you deserve it._

_Moreover, you deserved to be taken so damn hard in the shower, when you bend down for your soap._

_Where is your wife, can you tell me that? No you can’t because you have no Idea, but let me tell you this, she is safe, away from you, Nicole is safe, Jonathan is safe and Granny is safe…and they continue to be, because they deserve it…..to pin your own daughter….you are a monster and you deserve to be alone with your god.” Wynonna spat at his feet._

“Wynonna!!” Waverly yelled out as they entered the homestead, 3 weeks away had been amazing and sexy and exactly what they had needed, but Waverly was not gonna lie, she missed her sister like hell. Waverly hoped that her sister would be here, but it was more likely that she was at Shorty’s.

“Come on babe, let put our bags in the bedroom and head out to Shorty, we also need to find your Mom and Granny” Waverly grapped the bags and started to walk up the stairs, they entered their room and Waverly placed the bags and threw herself on her the bed….

”God I loved this bed!” she almost moaned out and Nicole just smiled at her before her attention was brought toward the window. She slowly walked over there and looked out to the back yard and she instantly started to smile.

“Waves, I don’t think we need to go at Shorty’s, come here,” Nicole said and Waverly stood from the bed and slid an arm around her wife’s waist…

“Look at that” Nicole whispered.

in the yard, Wynonna, Granny and Meredith was sitting around the bonfire and as far as Nicole could see there was more than on bottle of whiskey laying on the ground….and her Granny was imitating something, because her arms was going all wild, her moms and Wynonna was laughing hard.

“Uhhh” Waverly said “looks like we’re gonna crash a party.” With that, the couple turned and left the room hand in hand to go see their family.

“Haughty with a body” Wynonna yelled and stood from the log that she had been sitting on and grapped both Waverly and Nicole into a bone-crushing hug.

“God dammit you two, I have missed the shit out of you, I know you having been missing me at all….all trying to get each other pregnant.” She said as she let them go. Nicole greeted her mom and granny.

“Hey you guys, so what’s the celebration” Nicole asked and looked at the bottles and the popcorn that was flowing all over the place”

“You two!” her Granny answered, “but you need to fill us in of all that you have experienced the last three weeks”

“Ohh no problem, we will!” Waverly said….Wynonna gave them both a shot.

“

Well, its obvious...Gran....look at them, they have been fucking for 3 weeks straight" waverly slapped her sisters arm. "behave Wynonna"

"Okay...To the cutest couple ever!” Wynonna said and raised her own glass

“Okay….but why are you celebrating us, we have just come back here…” Nicole raised a brow and her Granny giggled…she was way tipsier than Nicole first had assumed.

”Yes I know darling….but uhm, this just came with the mail.” Granny pulled out a magazine and threw it in Nicole’s face, she almost dropped it, but quickly got it turned, so she could see the front page….

The magazine ‘CHURCH IN TIME’s’ headline stared back at her and she was almost in shock. Yes Nicole had talked to Bunny Loblaw and yes, both her and Waverly had giving her all she wanted to know…including photos of a naked Samuel with Wynonna on his top and all the things they had been able to fill in…and now when the case was going on full speed, Bunny had an inside knowledge and she had apparently used it really really good.

However, what was a lovely surprise for both Waverly and Nicole was the line that caught their sight…

_**”The wedding of the century”**_ with a smaller font below that said…..’Love is light and never underestimate the power of love and the believe in yourself’

Moreover, the front-page was covered the most beautiful picture of themselves, looking so truly happy and in love! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🙏🏼.  
> If you have anything you wanna shout at me...good or bad, then hit me on twitter. 
> 
> @EvsiJunker 🌿


End file.
